


Una oportunidad más

by zele_07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zele_07/pseuds/zele_07
Summary: Ese sueño le daba a Thor una oportunidad más de ver a su hermano.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Thor sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo, trato de hablar, pero le fue imposible, frente a él unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada junto a una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que solo una persona tan engañosa y traicionera podía hacer, pero había algo más en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, si Thor no se equivocaba era miedo lo que delataban y un sentimiento de ira se instaló en su pecho. <¿Quién se atrevía asustar a su hermano?>  
  
– Te prometo hermano, que el sol brillará nuevamente sobre nosotros – Thor quiso gritar, que se detuviera, que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero cuando volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo, su hermano estaba muerto frente a él, y no era una ilusión como las veces anteriores, era real, su hermano nunca volvería.  
  
Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo inerte de Loki, y la escena cambio completamente.  
  
El sol brillaba en lo alto, reconocía aquel jardín, miró sus manos que lucían realmente pequeñas, levanto la vista y frente a él estaba la entrada a la biblioteca de Asgard, caminó entre los grandes estantes de libros y sentado en el filo de una de las grandes ventanas, estaba un joven Loki leyendo un libro.  
Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta aquel joven Loki que aparentaba quizá unos 14 años.  
  
–Loki – llamó sintiéndose especialmente lejos a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraba, el joven cerró su libro molesto y giró su rostro hacia dónde provenía aquella voz.  
  
–¿Qué hiciste esta vez Thor? – Su rostro debió mostrar desconcierto ya que Loki soltó un suspiro. – Para que vengas a pedir mi ayuda, debes estar muy desesperado – le sonrió y la habitación volvió a las tinieblas. Thor en medio del estupor se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Loki era cierto, en momentos de mayor desesperación, Thor sólo podía correr hacia su hermano, porque Loki siempre tenía un As bajo la manga, un plan B si el plan A no funcionaba. Loki era un maestro en ello, por eso es por lo que siempre podía confiar en que su hermano lo salvaría de tomar una mala decisión.  
  
La luz volvió y el Loki actual se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba herido ni había miedo en su mirada, solo un sentimiento que Thor no pudo descifrar.  
  
–No pudiste salvarme, hermano –. A pesar de que se trataba de un reproche no había enojo en el tono de voz de su hermano.  
  
–Loki, yo lo siento… – trató de decir Thor, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza, y una vez más una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
–Te hice una promesa, tú solo debías buscarme – exclamó Loki, pero aquellas palabras sólo lograron confundir más a Thor.  
  
–Yo…  
  
–Estoy muy decepcionado, ¿me has olvidado? – La mirada que le dedicó el azabache estaba llena de tristeza.  
  
–¡Nunca! – gritó Thor, porque nunca lo podría olvidarlo, no importaba si pasaban diez o mil años, nunca olvidaría a su hermano.  
  
–El sol brillará una vez más sobre nosotros – exclamó Loki antes de desvanecerse frente a Thor.  
  
El Dios abrió los ojos agitado, era normal tener sueños de la muerte de Loki, de momentos de su infancia, pero la última parte de su sueño era especial. Loki le pedía que fuera por él, que lo buscara y eso tenía que hacer, porque su hermano no diría algo sin sentido, sin tener un plan bajo la manga, lo buscaría hasta el fin del universo. Ese sueño le daba una oportunidad más de ver a su hermano.

 

 


	2. 1

Diez años para un Dios eran sólo como un simple suspiro, algo tan efímero como lo era la vida de una rosa que florece y se marchita, pero eran esos los años desde que Thor había visto por última vez los ojos verdes de su hermano. A lo largo de sus más de mil quinientos años de vida nunca imaginó que diez años serían tan largos y dolorosos, ahora era un Dios solitario, después de la batalla que tuvo con Thanos ya no le quedaba nada.

Claro que tenía a los Vengadores o al menos a los que quedaban y la mitad de su pueblo que pudo salvar, pero no tenía a su hermano, aquella persona que a pesar de haber sido un tipo engañoso y traicionero seguía siendo su hermano, y que se había sacrificado por una oportunidad para acabar con Thanos. No entendía, como era que siendo Loki tan listo hubiera hecho algo tan idiota, pero se odiaba a él mismo por no haber hecho nada, solo pudo observar como Thanos le arrebataba lo último de su familia.

–Thor –la voz del capitán lo saco de su ensoñación, habían recibido una alerta de una amenaza química en Francia, en realidad la ayuda de Thor no era necesaria, con Wanda, Natasha, Stark y Steve estaban más que cubiertos; pero desde que había tenido aquel sueño el presentimiento de que lo mejor era estar con sus amigos era muy fuerte, algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que debía estar con ellos, así que pedía estar en todas las misiones que fuera posible.

–¿Sí, Cap? –Steve era un buen hombre, así como el mismo Thor, el Capitán había perdido mucho, quizá por eso era por lo que le tenía cierta admiración, porque a pesar de no tener casi nada a lo cual atarse al mundo, seguía firme en sus ideales, en cambio Thor solo era un triste molde de su yo anterior.

–Nos están esperando –le recordó, Steve. La misión resultó ser un éxito, por lo que decidieron que era buen momento de tomar algunos tragos para así brindar por su victoria y conmemorar a sus amigos caídos de hacía diez años.

A pesar de que en el cielo se lograban vislumbrar las estrellas, corría un gélido viento que provocaba una especie de nostalgia en Thor que hacía mucho no sentía, quizá era por ser el décimo aniversario o solo era la ciudad en sí. Los cinco superhéroes se dirigieron hasta un bar, que según el hombre de hojalata era muy bueno, y que esperaba Thor que al menos lograra hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor, pero antes de entrar Steve había cambiado de dirección.

–Claro, déjame hablando sólo –la voz de Stark reclamando, hizo que por fin Thor fuera consciente de su alrededor, Steve se estaba quitando su abrigo mientras se acercaba a un niño, el pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre la pared de un local buscando calor, solo vestía un vaquero ya muy sucio y viejo, junto a una playera verde que estaba un poco rota y no llevaba zapatos. Debido a lo fría de la noche el pequeño temblaba.

El corazón de Thor dio un vuelco, porque una vez que el capitán le había puesto su abrigo al pequeño, le pudo ver el rostro, su piel era blanca como la nieve de las montañas de _Jotunheim_ , el cabello azabache enmarcaba el rostro del pequeño y unos ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver a Steve, quizá por aquel acto de gentileza.

Era él, era su hermano, era idéntico a Loki cuando tenía diez años, sólo tenía que tocarlo para estar seguro.

Las piernas del Dios lo llevaron justo detrás de Steve, su vibrante aura provocó que el pequeño girara su rostro a él, y cuando los esmeraldas chocaron con los zafiros lo supo, Thor, ese pequeño niño era su hermano.

–Loki –Steve se giró a ver al hombre detrás de él, miró como su mano estaba por tocarlo, pero algo dentro de él le obligó a detener al Dios.

–¿Thor? –El mencionado se giró a ver a Steve con cierto enfado, pero desistió su intento de tocar al infante y seguir embelesado con el niño.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido hasta el punto en el que Thor tenía siete años, justo en el momento en que su madre le había presentado a su hermano Loki siendo un bebé, podía vislumbrar en su memoria aun al bebé Loki, tan blanco, con un poco cabello en su cabecita, con unos ojos tan verdes, que le miraban con curiosidad; esa misma emoción de amor y de querer protegerlo a costa de todo estaban invadiendo su cuerpo, pero también había tristeza y el cielo que había estado despejado ahora se cubría con nubes que amenazaba por soltar las lágrimas que el Dios no se permitía.

–¿Por qué? –Pero la pregunta era para el niño, no para Steve.

–¿Thor? –La voz de Natasha ahora se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero también la ignoró, el niño sólo se había hecho un ovillo tratando de mantener el calor que le proporcionaba el abrigo del Capitán, levantó la mirada confundido hacia Thor, esa mirada llena de inocencia por un momento le hizo flaquear, no sería una mirada que le dedicaría su hermano, pero estaba seguro de que era Loki.

–Ricitos te estamos hablando –Stark le tomó del brazo para por fin llamar su atención.

–Sí –fue lo único que dijo, para hacerles entender que los escuchaba, pero que los estaba ignorando intencionalmente.

–Bien, ¡vámonos! – anunció Stark.

–¡No! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve y Thor, provocando que ambos rubios se miraran extrañados.

–Tony, no podemos dejar al niño aquí, primero debemos llevarlo a un refugio – exclamó Steve como si fuera lo obvio.

–No, no irá a ningún refugio, debe ir conmigo –ahora la atención de todos estaba sobre Thor.

–¿Ahora eres un pederasta? – Stark miró a Thor levantando una de sus cejar con cierta curiosidad.

–¡No! –Gritó Thor y el niño tembló ya que un fuerte trueno se escuchó, mostrando lo molesto que se encontraba el Dios por las palabras dichas por Stark.

–Seguro ni te entiende, es francés – dijo con obviedad Stark.

–Salut, Je m’appelle Natasha. Comment tu t’appelles?[1] – los hombres miraron a la mujer un poco sorprendidos, quizá lo primero que debieron hacer era asegurarse que el niño se encontraba bien, antes de decidir por ellos mismos.

–Serrure – por fin había hablado el niño, y si Thor no mal recordaba ese era el tono de voz de su hermano en su infancia.

– C'est un nom très intéressant[2] –el niño sonrió de medio lado y negó.

–Je déteste ça[3] –Natasha le sonrió, pero ante de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta el niño volvió hablar. –Je ne veux pas aller dans un refuge[4] –Natasha le sorprendió que les entendiera, pero prefirió seguir hablando en francés.

–Pourquoi? [5]

– C'est un très mauvais endroit…[6]

–¿Qué te hacían? –la voz de Thor sorprendió a todos los presentes ya que aunque algunos entendían unas palabras no podrían llevar una conversación como la que tenía Natasha con el niño.

–Es mejor la calle, no te pegan ni te dejan sin comer, y haces lo que quieres – respondió mirando fijamente a Thor, había levantado por fin el rostro.

–Si hablas inglés[7] debiste hacerlo desde un principio – recriminó Stark.

–Lo siento –el niño se sonrojo volviendo hacerse un ovillo y ocultando su rostro.

–Por lo que dijo debo de imaginar sobre lo que hablaron, pero no podemos hacernos cargo de un niño – Tony dijo lo obvio, aún era muy malo para cuidar niños.

–No es un niño cualquiera –respondió, Thor, llamando la atención de Tony

–Ahora que lo mencionas lo llamaste Loki – Stark le miro inquisitivamente.

–Me llamo Serrure – La voz del infante llamó la atención de Tony y se giró a verlo, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo.

–Sí, niño. Sin embargo, creo que ricitos esta confundido – el niño asintió volviendo a encogerse en su lugar.

–Tenemos que hablar en privado – sentenció, Thor.

–Supongo que eso quiere decir que no habrá celebración – anunció Stark con fingida desilusión.

–Ven, Serrure – llamó Thor al niño, el pequeño le miró confundido, se podía ver en sus ojos que no le tenía confianza a Thor.

–No –se interpuso Tony entre el Dios y el niño. –No lo toques, he leído mucho últimamente del poder de los Dioses. Steve serás un buen niñero – lo último lo dijo mirando a Steve severamente.

–Vamos, pequeño, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro –. A Steve no le quedaba otra sólo que obedecer.

–No quiero – el niño se encogió lo más que pudo sobre la pared, tratando de escapar de la mano de Steve.

–Lo sé, pero te prometo que ya nadie te hará daño –le prometió el capitán y el niño asintió, Steve lo tomó en brazos, no era en absoluto pesado, así que supuso con rapidez que apenas y se alimentaba.

La imagen de tres hombres grandes y fuertes con un niño en brazos quizá no era la mejor imagen que pudieran ver los transeúntes cerca de las once de la noche en medio de una calle de bares de Francia, al menos Natasha y Wanda ayudaban que no se viera tan mal.

Entraron al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando con la mirada de todos los presentes en el living en ellos, el niño estaba aferrado a Steve, claramente estaba temeroso, pero reconociendo que eran los Vengadores trataron de ignorarlo.

–Wanda y Natasha, deberían conseguirle ropa decente a cuernitos y darle un baño.

–Tony –le reprendió Steve, pero el mencionado se dio por eludido.

–Viens –Steve dejo al niño en el suelo y una vez ahí Natasha le dio la mano, las chicas fueron con el niño a la habitación de Wanda, mientras los hombres se iban a la de Steve

–Explícate Ricitos – exigió el portador de la armadura de IronMan, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación. – Y no mientas, no quitabas la mirada de ese niño, por un momento creí que te habías vuelto algo así como un pedófilo.

–¡Por Surtur! Claro que no – exclamó con enojo el Dios. Estaba tan nervioso que no tomó asiento, se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, por si tenía que ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño.

–¿Entonces? ¿Te recuerda a alguien ese niño?

–Sí

–¿A Loki?

–Si –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Dios del trueno, no lo podía evitar, esa enorme tristeza que había estado en su corazón se estaba alejando poco a poco, volviendo a sentirse vivo.

–¿No será tu hermano? –sugirió, Steve. Quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas.

–Puede ser –los ojos de Steve se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Thor.

–¿De verdad?

–No lo sé, necesito hablar con él, tocarlo – Thor miró su mano, con sólo tocar al niño podría percibir la magia de su hermano.

–¡No! – Negó rotundamente Stark

–Stark…

–Thor, si ese niño es tu hermano, que lo dudo, no importa el gran parecido que tenga con Loki, aun si lo es, si vas con él y le haces recordar todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no crees que se sienta resentido y molesto? Quizá hasta termine recordando todo y vuelva a ser como antes.

–Loki se sacrificó por mí – exclamó Thor, el enojo se percibía en el ambiente, ahora la lluvia caía con fuerza y el cielo se llenaba de luz por los relámpagos.

–Thor, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero creo que cuando te vayas a acercar al niño debes hacerlo con cuidado –propuso Wanda, sorprendiendo a todos ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado. Ni el propio Thor que estaba más enfocado en frenar su enojo.

–¿<Cuando vayas>? Wanda, es peligroso si siquiera pensarlo, no puedes ir con el niño y decirle, <Soy Thor rey del rayo y tú eres mi medio hermano Loki, seamos una familia de nuevo> – el sarcasmo de Stark estaba sacando de quicio al Dios.

–Es Dios del Trueno, y no estoy diciendo que me llevare al niño a Asgard, solo quiero conocerlo – el mismo Thor trataba de calmarse, tenía que convencer a sus compañeros que el niño no era una amenaza, y cuidar de él. La tormenta ahora era una suave brisa, pero las nubes cargadas en el cielo sólo revelaban el enojo contenido del Dios.

–Thor… –Steve estaba por hablar, pero lo volvieron a detener.

–Chicos creo que están exagerando –volvió hablar Wanda.

–¿Por qué estas de su parte Wanda? ¿Y el niño? – cuestionó Tony mirando a Wanda con reproche por no apoyar su punto de vista.

–Es obvio, si tuviera una nueva oportunidad de reunirme con mi hermano, lo haría y Serrure se encuentra con Natasha, no quiere que lo vean mientras se baña.

–Gracias –le dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa y Wanda solo asintió.

–Bien, Thor, eres un Dios, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que Loki haya renacido? –preguntó Steve mirando al Dios que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación

–Realmente mucha – no es que los Dioses no pudieran revivir, pero el proceso era difícil, y estaba seguro de que Loki lo había logrado.

–¿Crees que tenga una parte mala?

–Loki solo ha estado confundido, nunca ha sido malo

–Díselo a los cientos de muertos en Nueva York –intervino Stark en la conversación, y Thor respiró profundamente tratando de mantenerse calmado.

–No recuerda nada, y no haré nada para que lo recuerde, sólo quiero estar con él – si alguien más hubiera escuchado al Dios del trueno suplicar no se lo creerían. Un Dios suplicándole a unos humanos, era la imagen más bizarra que se puede imaginar.

–¿De qué manera? –La pregunta lanzada por Stark le molestó, porque sabía que ese cretino tenía conocimiento de la relación que llevaba con su hermano.

–Como un hermano – respondió a regañadientes.

–¿Cómo lo eran antes?

–¡Stark! – ladró el Dios y la habitación se ilumino ante el gran relámpago que atravesó el oscuro cielo.

–¡Basta! – Steve tuvo que intervenir antes de que Thor terminara matando a Stark – Tony, si Thor dice que es Loki, y no lo estamos vigilando entonces quizá sí sea mejor estar cerca.

–Si se trata de vigilar le puedo poner una cámara que vaya todo el tiempo con él, tendremos hasta videos de cuando el niño va al baño.

–¡Maldito! – Steve tuvo que intervenir nuevamente, entre los dos para poder detener al Dios.

–Tranquilo Thor, haremos algo al respecto – dijo Steve logrando que Thor volviera a su lugar.

– ¿Qué proponen? – preguntó Stark recostándose en el sofá de la habitación –No quiero estar cuidando a niños, suficiente tuve con Pete.

–Y lo hiciste bien, Tony –respondió Natasha. –Aunque debo decir que el que lo hizo bien fue Peter, de cualquier forma, creo que por esta vez iré en tu contra Stark, la última vez que me uní a ti termine siendo una criminal por dos años.

–En realidad fue porque en el último minuto te cambiaste de bando y, ¿qué pasó con cuernitos?

–Dormido, no me pareció peligroso, es un niño – Natasha se sentó en el sofá libre, mirando a los cuatro vengadores restantes.

–Esperemos que tengas razón – Anthony aún se mantenía renuente a aceptar así de simple al niño.

–Como sea, si Loki no recuerda nada y mantenemos alejado a Loki de todo lo referente a Asgard no creo que sea malo, quizá hasta pueda ser de los buenos, y teniéndolo de nuestra parte nos beneficiaria.

–Creo que Nat tiene un punto.

–¿Crees que tiene un punto? ¿¡También enloqueciste Rogers!?

–Tony…

–Parece que el único cuerdo soy yo

–Hagamos algo, Loki es bueno mintiendo, pero seguro que no es bueno ocultando nada dentro de su cabeza, si Wanda no ve nada malo en él, quizá Thor pueda acercarse – propuso el Capitán, teniendo de aprobación a Wanda, Natasha y por supuesto Thor.

–Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo, al menos esta vez será París y no Nueva York.

–No pasará nada –aseguró el Dios.

–¿Y si no es Loki? –Preguntó, Steve, al ver que casi todos aseguraban que el niño era el Dios del engaño.

–Busquemos un buen lugar para él –finalizó Natasha.

–Aprovechemos que está dormido – mencionó, Stark, saliendo de la habitación hacia donde se encontraba el infante. El pequeño estaba acostado en la cama cubierto con las sabanas, lucía tan indefenso mientras dormía que logró enternece a todos los presentes, hasta al propio Anthony sintió cierto vacío en su corazón.

Wanda se acercó al niño posando su mano sobre este, por un momento se quedó en silencio y después se giró a ver a sus amigos.

–Nada

–¿Cómo que nada? – Tony no podía creer las palabras de la bruja, debía ver algo en ese niño, si era cierto que era el Dios del engaño.

–Sólo un niño que se encuentra muy solo, está muy triste – simplificó mirando a los presentes.

–¿Recuerdos de Loki? – Preguntó, Thor, una parte de él quería que el niño le recordara y le reconociera como su hermano.

–No, solo esta intranquilo, quizá pesadillas, pero es un niño en la calle, seguro que ha sufrido mucho.

Thor se acercó al niño mirándole por un momento, había tardado tanto en encontrarlo, sino fuera por aquel sueño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que su hermano hubiera vivido de aquella manera, pero no iba a dejarlo nunca más sólo.

–De acuerdo ricitos, has lo tuyo –Thor levanto su mano hasta la cabeza del pequeño y lo sintió, era la esencia de su hermano, emanaba del niño.

–Loki –Thor se inclinó sobre el pequeño juntando sus frentes, la calidez lo invadió y un sentimiento de paz le recorrió el cuerpo. – Te encontré.

 

 

 

[1] -Hola, me llamo Natasha. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

[2] -Es un nombre muy interesante.

[3] -Lo odio

[4] -No quiero ir a un refugio.

[5] -¿Por qué?

[6] -Es un lugar muy malo

[7] Considero el idioma original en que hablan los Vengadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas.
> 
> Ante cualquier error por favor háganmelo saber.


	3. 2

–Te prometo hermano, que el sol brillará nuevamente sobre nosotros.

Serrure despertó agitado, estaba sudando a pesar del frío de la noche, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, si tuviera que describir el sentimiento que estaba percibiendo en esos momentos, seria tristeza y miedo.

Encontró un refugio para dormir en el parque Maurice Gardette, justo debajo de una de las bancas, se había cubierto con los periódicos que pudo encontrar, para mantenerse un poco caliente.

De nuevo había tenido ese sueño, aunque realmente no recordaba mucho después de despertar. En sus sueños, él, (porque sabía que esa persona que hablaba era él, aunque realmente no sabía cómo), intentaba salvar a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, sin embargo, no podía recordar su cara, entendía que ese hombre era importante, ya que estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Era un sueño horrible, estaba lleno de miedo y tristeza, era tanto así que en ocasiones se despertaba llorando y era de las personas que nunca lloraban, ni cuando su madre murió lloró.

Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que no tardaría en amanecer debido a que podía vislumbrar el sol que estaba por salir, era una fina línea anaranjada sobre el cielo azul intenso, ya no podría dormir, y era mejor así porque quizá los policías no tardarían en llegar y echar de ahí a todos los vagabundos. Y es que tristemente a su corta edad de diez años, vivía en la calle. Y los policías de París eran unos malditos contra la gente como él.

Aun así, tenía suerte, había escapado del orfanato hacia casi un mes, logró sobrevivir gracias a que robaba cuando era necesario o hacia pequeños trabajos, siempre y cuando la policía no lo viera. La mayoría de sus ganancias provenían de los turistas, por su extraña habilidad de poder entender cualquier idioma que escuchara y servía como traductor, algunas personas le regalaban comida y si tenía suerte, algunas monedas.

Pero el día anterior no fue bueno, varios policías estaban detrás de él, por lo que se había enterado querían llevarlo a un orfanato, pero Serrure era mucho más listo que cualquier tonto policía y mucho más hábil y escurridizo. Sin embargo, no consiguió ni un céntimo, a pesar de ello pudo comer un poco, debido a que cambió sus zapatos por unas monedas, estaba descalzo, pero tenía algo en el estómago.

Pese a que muchas personas de la calle le dijeron que se uniera a sus grupos, no le agradaba la idea, a Serrure le gustaba estar solo, aunque se sintiera inmensamente triste, algo dentro de él le decía que era lo mejor, y no le había ido mal hasta entonces.

En el orfanato en el cual había estado casi por dos años, sufrió realmente, tenía hasta una cicatriz en su pierna derecha por ello, las personas le golpeaban y le dejaban sin comer por días; era tan injusto por lo que no podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad escapó, prefería mil veces vivir así, que volver a aquel infierno de lugar.

A pesar de sus diez años, Serrure era un chico muy listo, había sobrevivido perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie durante un mes, sabía que tenía limitaciones, pero nunca o casi nunca se quedaba con hambre.

Perezosamente se levantó de su pequeño refugio, dobló cuidadosamente sus periódicos y buscó un escondite para que nadie los pudiera tomar y poder usarlos nuevamente en la noche, odiaba el otoño, ya que era más difícil robar comida o conseguir algunas monedas y no podía ir a uno de esos refugios porque enseguida lo llevarían al orfanato donde escapó, y en sus planes no estaba pisar ese lugar de nuevo.

Aunque hacía mucho frio en el otoño, Serrure lo podía soportar. Sabía que algunas personas habían muerto de frio en los últimos días, principalmente gente mayor y escuchó de un niño, pero él estaba sobreviviendo sin enfermarse, hasta para él era sorprender, ya que solo vestía un pantalón y una simple playera y ahora estaba descalzo, al menos esperaba que ese día le fuera mucho mejor que al anterior.

Consiguió más comida de la que hubiera imaginado esa tarde, unos ingleses le habían regalado una hamburguesa cuando los guio hacia su hotel, también le dieron unas pocas monedas, eso le podía servir para conseguir unos nuevos zapatos, caminar descalzo en las calles de Francia podía ser un poco incómodo.

Cuando regresó a su refugio se dio cuenta de que sus periódicos ya no estaban donde los había dejado por la mañana y además se encontraban varios policías patrullando esa noche, no le quedó otra opción más que buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche.

Mientras caminaba por las calles se percató que debía hacer mucho frio ya que las personas que caminaban a su lado vestían con grandes abrigos, pero a pesar de ello le ignoraban, Serrure poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado, parecía que era completamente invisible frente a los ojos de los adultos y eso le dolía en ocasiones.

Cansado de caminar se sentó sobre la acera, la luz sobre él le proveía un poco de calor y con eso era suficiente, no esperaba dormir ahí, solo necesitaba descansar, sus pies dolían de caminar mucho, podía sentir el viento gélido golpear contra su piel, pero no sentía frío, sólo una tristeza que invadía su corazón.

A veces extrañaba a su madre, aunque últimamente la estaba pensando menos, era como si su cabeza estuviera llena de sueños raros sin dejarle espacio a recuerdos de su madre y padre, aunque en realidad no tenía una imagen de su padre en sus memorias, pero de su madre sí.

Recordaba sus ojos grises y su cabello castaño, era hermosa. Echaba mucho de menos como ella le cantaba por las noches y le llenaba de historias sobre dioses inexistentes y batallas en lugares muy, muy lejanos, extrañaba el ser arropado, abrazado, realmente extrañaba el ser cuidado y mimado, y que le miraran y le sonrieran para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Le hubiera gustado heredar alguna característica de su madre, pero ella a pesar de ser de piel blanca no la tenía tanto como él, ni mucho menos su cabello u ojos, aunque sí heredo su pasión por la lectura. Amaba escuchar a su madre leer, y ahora ni eso le había quedado. No podía darse el lujo de comprar un libro, era la lectura o comer.

El sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón comenzaba a invadirlo, odiaba llorar, realmente odiaba llorar, pero justo en ese momento se sentía tan solo. Era un niño, así que tenía el derecho de llorar, él lo sabía, sabía que nadie culparía a un niño por no ser fuerte, pero no tenia en quien apoyarse, si tan siquiera alguien fuera bueno con él, si al menos alguien le volteara a ver y pudiera ver que era sólo un niño y que necesitaba ayuda.

Sintió una gota rodar por su mejilla, y justo en ese momento una persona le puso un abrigo tan cálido que le hizo mirar sorprendido, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien se acercó. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules le estaba sonriendo mientras le ponía adecuadamente el abrigo para protegerlo del gélido viento que corría.

–Debes estar congelado, tranquilo, todo estará bien – supuso que el hombre lo decía porque estaba temblando, pero lo estaba haciendo debido a que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, no porque tuviera frio. Los verdes ojos de Serrure no podían apartar la mirada de aquel hombre de hermosa sonrisa, estaba impresionado de que alguien le mirara por fin.

Pero su embelesamiento duró poco, ya que percibió una gran presencia observándolo, por lo que levanto la vista, un hombre grande y también rubio le miraba con intensidad, y por algún motivo sintió miedo.

–Loki –. A pesar de que nunca había escuchado aquel nombre, le desagradó tanto que enseguida sintió aberración hacia aquel hombre por llamarle de esa manera – ¿Por qué? – Serrure no sabía qué responder, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba aquel hombre, <quizá está loco>, fue el primer pensamiento que saltó a la cabeza del niño.

–¿Thor? – la voz del hombre que le prestó el abrigo llamó de nuevo su atención. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ese hombre era rubio y de ojos azules, además se acercó a él sin ningún motivo, le había mirado y sonreído como hacía mucho no hacían, no con lastima sino con gentileza.

Mientras los hombres frente a él discutían, Serrure sólo podía mirar al hombre gentil de ojos azules tan parecido al de sus sueños. Y si su sueño era un tipo de premonición en donde conocería al hombre de sonrisa gentil, aquel hombre que sabía que quería y que lo protegería, realmente deseaba que fuera así. No obstante, si se detenía a pensarlo, era él quien salvaba al hombre de ojos azules en sus sueños.

De pronto una mujer a la cual no le había prestado atención se acercó para hablarle en francés, por un momento dudó en qué idioma responderle porque les entendía perfectamente, pero prefirió responder en francés, después de todo era su lengua materna.

Cuando la voz del hombre rubio que daba miedo le habló no pudo evitar temblar, ese hombre realmente le aterraba, aun así trato de no demostrárselo, porque el miedo solo te volvía débil, y no quería demostrarle debilidad.

Después el único hombre de cabello castaño le regañó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero nadie le había hablado o preguntado si les entendía o no, básicamente estaban decidiendo por él, y por algún extraño motivo que no entendía, dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran, estaba muy cansado como para discutir.

Volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban por aquel nombre raro y no pudo evitar hablar para aclarar que su nombre era Serrure, aunque también odiaba su nombre, pero era mejor que escuchar que lo llamaran <Loki>.

Cuando el hombre rubio malo le dijo que fuera con él, se apoyó más en la pared deseando poder volverse uno con ella y desaparecer, así que no pudo evitar agradecer internamente cuando el hombre de cabello castaño se interpuso, y dejo que el hombre de sonrisa gentil se hiciera cargo de él.

El ir en brazos de Steve, (si mal no recordaba así le llamó el hombre de cabello castaño), era muy agradable, era cálido y se sentía muy seguro, además le prometió que nadie lo iba a dañar y él por ese día se había cansado de desconfiar en las personas, quería confiar en alguien y se lo iba a conceder a ese hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa amable, porque fue el primero en ayudarlo.

Una vez que tuvo los pies sobre el piso se sintió de nuevo desprotegido, pero si Steve le decía que estaba bien ir con aquellas mujeres, confiaría en él. Al menos era el único que le agradaba, ya que uno le daba miedo y el otro parecía que le desagradaba.

–¿Puedes tomar un baño solo? – la mujer de cabello castaño le hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo, claro que sabía tomar un baño, no estaba sucio por decisión propia, sino porque no tenía opción, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario, respirar profundamente antes de responder.

–Claro, puedo bañarme solo, no es necesario que me cuiden ambas – quizá el timbre de su voz no fue el más amable, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como un niño, a pesar de que era un niño. Desde que recordaba su madre había estado muy enferma, tenía que hacerse cargo de sí mismo casi siempre y cuidar de su madre, su padre ni estaba en casa, pero tampoco era como si se hubiera sentido deseoso de una figura paterna. Aunque siempre sintió que le hacía falta algo en su vida.

Su madre siempre le dijo que era un niño muy sensato, cuando le preguntó a su madre que significaba, ella le había mencionado que era una persona con buen juicio y maduro, ya que sabía perfectamente cómo actuar frente a las adversidades. Quizá ahora le debía decir a su madre que perdió toda la sensatez que le caracterizaba, ya que estaba confiando en unos desconocidos, sólo porque uno de ellos le sonrió y le dio su abrigo.

–Bien, iré por la ropa – la mujer se retiró dejándolo con Natasha, al menos ese nombre sí lo sabía, tenía que prestar atención en los nombres de los demás.

–Disculpa a Wanda, seguro está nerviosa – sentía raro que ella pudiera ver a través de él, pero ignoró el hecho y guardó en su memoria el nombre de la mujer castaña.

–Está bien – entró al baño donde tomó una ducha caliente, se sentía bien por fin deshacerse de aquella suciedad, quizás eso significaría que era un nuevo comienzo para él y esperaba que la tristeza que cargaba se aligerara, aunque fuera un poco y no haber cometido un error al aceptar en ir con aquellos desconocidos.

Cuando salió del baño había un cambio de ropa, se vistió rápido y cuando terminó tocaron la puerta casi enseguida.

–¿Estas presentable? – la voz de Natasha le hizo girar sobre sus talones e ir abrir la puerta.

–Sí – respondió mirando a la rubia mujer frente a ella, era hermosa, y algo en ella le hizo recordar a su madre, quizá porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una mujer le hablaba tan amablemente.

–Es bueno, deberías descansar –recomendó la mujer caminando a su lado hasta la cama.

–Sí, gracias y buenas noches – Serrure se recostó en la cama, quizá había sido el cansancio mental, o porque hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama, que se quedó dormido en tan solo unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de cuando Natasha salió de la habitación.

 

 

Volvía a estar en la oscuridad, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, era un miedo tan irracional que lo estaba dejando inmóvil, pero había algo más en su pecho que aquel sentimiento, era preocupación, <¡Tengo que salvarlo!>. Esa frase en su cabeza solo daba vueltas y vueltas.

Mucho silencio y unos ojos azules le estaban mirando, llenos de impotencia, no sabía por qué, pero no podía respirar. Empezaba a sentirse intranquilo, agitado, quería gritar, quería llorar… de pronto sintió una mano sobre su frente que lo tranquilizó, era cálida, era un sentimiento que no podía describir, pero que lo hizo sentir bien.

–Te encontré – esa voz era tan familiar, estaba llena de amor. Aquella persona le estaba asegurando que no importara que pasara siempre estaría a su lado y no podía estar más agradecido. Era como si todo el peso que había sentido siempre se hubiera esfumado de un día para otro y por primera vez en años, Serrure durmió profundamente, sin ningún sueño que lo despertara a media noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es realmente necesario ya que tenía que plasmar lo vivió y que siente Kid Loki, después de todo no recuerda nada y el interactuar con Thor no será fácil. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por lecturas.
> 
> En caso de alguna corrección por favor háganmela saber, me ayuda para darles una mejor historia.


	4. 3

– Te encontré.

–Bien, ahí tenemos la respuesta – soltó Tony, quizá desde el momento en el que miró aquellos ojos verdes, tan profundos, tan brillantes y vacíos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Loki.

–No lo puedo dejar – dijo con rapidez el hijo de Odín, sabía perfectamente que al asegurar que realmente era Loki podría provocar que sus amigos no quisieran ayudarlo y no podía culparlos, su hermano había hecho cosas horribles en Midgard, pero Loki ya había pagado por ello.

–No, creo que no, pero no creo que sea conveniente que estés muy cerca de él – comentó Anthony, al percatarse como Thor no había soltado la mano de Serrure.

–Primero tenemos que investigar quién realmente es y qué hace. Además, no podemos llevarnos a un niño de Francia – interrumpió Steve, ya que era como si los demás no pudiera ver el verdadero problema en el asunto.

–¿Por qué no? – cuestionó el Dios, realmente con curiosidad.

–Thor, es un niño francés, lo sacaríamos del país, ¡es un robo! – explicó el Capitán.

–¡Es mi hermano! – respondió Thor, como si fueran ellos los que no pudieran ver lo obvio, para Thor el asegurar que era Loki era más que suficiente como para sacarlo de Midgard y llevarlo a cualquier lugar del universo.

–Sí, en otra vida, ahora solo es un niño humano – Stark estaba enfrentando al Dios, por algún motivo todo aquel asunto lo estaba irritando, no le importaba si era un Dios o un demonio, le estaba sacando de quicio.

–No lo dejaré aquí – sentenció el Dios.

–De acuerdo, a investigar. Salgamos, vamos a terminar despertando a Cuernitos. – Tony salió de la habitación junto a los demás Vengadores, dejando atrás a Thor, quien le decía algunas palabras a Serrure antes de volver con sus amigos.

–¿Puedes investigar? – preguntó Steve a Tony, una vez que habían vuelto a su habitación.

–Sólo necesito información – respondió con simpleza. Stark se sentó en el sofá en el cual había estado solo minutos antes.

–Se llama Serrure – soltó Thor, una vez que se unió a ellos.

–Eso me ayuda de mucho –dijo con sarcasmo y así tomar sus lentes –. Sólo recuerden que se los advertí. Viernes, necesito que busques a un niño francés de 10 años a lo mucho, de piel blanca y cabello negro y por supuesto de ojos verdes y que se llama Serrure.

–Entendido, señor – respondió la I.A.

–Gracias, bien chicos esto puede tardar…

–Lo encontré.

–¿Estás segura? – cuestionó Tony ante la rapidez de su propia creación.

–Serrure Liesmith, se encuentra en el orfanato <La señora de la misericordia>, no lo han reportado como desaparecido – citó la I.A de Tony.

–Un huérfano – murmuró Stark sintiendo su corazón comprimido –. Con el apellido teníamos más que suficiente para saber de quien se trataba – comentó el portador de la armadura de Iron Man, más para él mismo, que para sus compañeros – ¿Familia? – cuestionó ya que la I.A se había quedado callada.

-No hay más información, sólo que llego hace dos años, no hay registros de nacimiento ni de sus padres – respondió la I.A a su amo.

–No lo puedo dejar ahí, él tiene familia, me tiene a mí.

–Loki tiene familia, Serrure no. Debemos cambiarle el nombre, es un nombre complicado de pronunciar –. Se quejó Stark mirando el nombre sobre la pantalla de la computadora.

–Serrure, es un sonido nasal – corrigió Natasha. – Lo has pronunciado perfectamente.

–Gracias Natasha, pero no quiero pronunciar nada nasalmente. Bien, al Kid Loki…

–No puedes decirle así, se supone que no debe de saber quién es –recriminó Steve, mirando a su compañero.

–A mí me gusta Kid Loki, tiene estilo, pero quizá podamos llamarlo Little Loki.

–¡Tony! – volvió a reprender el Capitán.

–Bien elijan un nombre – se rindió Stark, aunque por supuesto no importaba si le cambiaban el nombre al niño, él lo llamaría como quisiera.

–¿Qué tal Luke? – propuso Wanda.

–Claro, cambiémosle el nombre al más diferente posible.

–Lucas – mencionó Natasha, ignorando el sarcasmo de Stark.

–Me gusta – concordó la bruja.

–No podemos decir que se quedará, ¿qué haremos? Iremos cinco personas a adoptar un niño como una familia feliz o lo van a secuestrar, porque sacar a un niño de un orfanato sin autorización es secuestro, sin mencionar que obviamente lo sacaríamos del país.

–Viernes dice que no está reportado como desaparecido, y por cómo se encuentra el niño debe haber salido hace varios días – dijo Wanda mirando a Steve, esperando que comprendiera.

–Estaremos infligiendo muchas leyes – mencionó Steve, con obviedad.

–Es mi hermano. – Claramente Thor no dejaría a su hermano por nada del mundo, cada uno de los presentes lo sabía.

–Podríamos llevarlo, pero antes como Vengadores deberíamos hacer algo con ese orfanato – mencionó Natasha.

–No se preocupen, Viernes llamó a la policía y los denuncio, ahora ¿qué hacemos con Kid Loki? – Stark se había levantado de su lugar para así servirse una bebida, realmente la necesitaba porque estaba seguro que estaban a punto de romper muchas leyes.

–No lo vamos a secuestrar.

–Rogers, no es secuestro, es el hermano de Beach Boy –. El alcohol era bueno para liberarse de sus remordimientos.

–Es cierto, a pesar de que nació como humano sigue teniendo la esencia de un Dios, dejarlo solo no sería lo más conveniente – Wanda miró a Thor que se mantenía callado.

–Lo comprendo, pero…

–Por favor – mencionó por fin el Dios, Steve miró a los presentes y soltó un suspiro, quizá tenían razón, si ese niño era Loki lo mejor era tenerlo con ellos y que nadie supiera quien era realmente o tendrían muchos problemas

–De acuerdo – por fin cedió el Capitán, que se encontraba un poco confundido sobre lo que era correcto y no. Pero no podía negar que Serrure había logrado despertarle más simpatía de la que le gustaría admitir.

–Ya oyeron al jefe, mañana debemos partir a Estados Unidos, aún tenemos misiones que resolver, y ya es muy tarde para seguir hablando sobre el tema, por ahora lo mejor sería descansar, una vez que estemos en casa podremos pensar en cómo le diremos al niño que de un día a la mañana tiene una gran familia de superhéroes.

–Quizá Steve lo pueda hacer, parece que te tiene confianza – Natasha le sonrió al capitán.

–Aun no estoy muy convencido de esto – volvió a decir Steve.

–Loki es una buena persona, no hará nada malo.

–Quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, Beach Boy.

–Como dijo Tony, vamos a descansar, mañana aún tenemos muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Cada uno volvió a su correspondiente habitación, excepto Anthony que siguió a Thor hasta la habitación de Wanda, en donde lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar.

–Natasha cuidará a Kid, por ahora no te acerques mucho a él.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero que recuerde su anterior vida.

–No haré nada para que eso suceda.

–No puedo asegurarlo – Thor le miró por un momento antes de girarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

–Creo que eres un poco duro con él – a Tony no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Natasha de pronto.

–¿Sigue durmiendo, Cuernitos?

–Sí, supongo que lo hará hasta mañana

–De acuerdo Nat, lo dejo en tus manos

–Yo no le voy a negar a Thor ver a su hermano – Stark detuvo su andar a su habitación para girarse a ver a Natasha.

–Yo tampoco lo hago, solo le hago consciencia de lo que pasara si pasa mucho tiempo con él

–Creo que estas exagerando, pero cuidaré bien de Lucas.

–De acuerdo, suerte con Kid Loki.

Tony se alejó a su habitación si creen en Thor, podía confiar que como niño no lo tocaría, pero eventualmente Loki crecería y entonces quizá no habría nada que detuviera al Dios del Trueno a conseguirlo nuevamente como su hermano.

 

 

Por la mañana los Vengadores acordaron que lo mejor era hablar con el niño, si realmente quería ir con ellos, ya que según Wanda sería lo mejor para su salud mental, lo cual lo secundaba Steve y Natasha. A pesar de que Thor se ofreció para ser quién explicaría todo, los demás le dejaron claro que Loki no confiaba en él, en realidad no confiaba en nadie más que en Steve, así que sería mejor si era el capitán quien le explicará la situación.

 

–Hola, pequeño – el infante sonrió cuando vio a Steve en la puerta por la mañana, llevaba comida en un carrito. Serrure estaba tan encantado que casi ignoró el hecho que estuvieran los otros cuatro Vengadores en la habitación.

–Hola

Thor no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mirada que Loki le dedicaba a Steve era la misma que le dedicaba a él cuando eran jóvenes.

–Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, soy Steve Rogers.

–Serrure – respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

–Él, es Tony

–Hola, Cuernitos – el millonario ignoró magistralmente la mirada severa que le había dedicado el Capitán. Aunque el niño le miró confundido, terminó sonriendo.

–Ella es Wanda.

–Hola – la mujer de cabello castaño le sonrió y Loki lució extrañamente encantado.

–Ya se ha presentado contigo, Nat – la mujer rubia imitó a su compañera Wanda y Serrure le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y él…

–Thor, Dios del Trueno, hijo de Odín – con esas palabras todos los demás pudieron ver claramente que Serrure pensaba que el Dios estaba loco.

–Estamos aquí porque queríamos hablar respecto a ti, pero creo que primero debes comer – Serrure se levantó de la cama para mirar el desayuno frente a sus ojos, había desde tocino, huevos, pan, fruta, jugo, panqueques, cereal; tanto que escoger y su estómago gruñó provocando una sonrisa en su salvador, el niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–Gracias – mencionó, una vez que el capitán le había pasado un plato con cereal.

–Come cuanto quieras.

Serrure comió, trato de no hacerlo rápido, no quería avergonzarse frente a cinco pares de ojos que observaban cada movimiento que hacía. Thor por su parte miró el escuálido cuerpo de su hermano, aunque Loki siempre había sido delgado, el niño era mucho más delgado de lo normal, trato de mantener su enojo a raya, o terminaría por asustarlo.

–¿De qué quieren hablar? – preguntó una vez que terminó su cereal y tomar un panqueque del plato para comerlo.

–Serrure, ¿Por qué estabas en la calle? – el nombrado miró a la mujer de cabello castaño, no quería responder, pero Steve le instó en hablar.

Serrure explicó vagamente su vida, sólo empezando con la muerte de su madre, como había llegado al orfanato, y las cosas terribles que a veces les hacían a los niños. Thor por su parte estaba molesto, si la habitación no hubiera tenido las persianas abajo, hubieran visto como un día completamente soleado se había llenado de nubes cargadas de la ira del Dios.

–Pero no quiero volver – terminó de decir, y comió su tercer panqueque.

–No volverás – la voz de Thor llamó su atención, quizá el niño comenzaba a tenerle más confianza porque ya no le miraba aterrado como la noche anterior.

–Por eso es que estamos aquí – las esmeraldas se movieron ahora hacia el castaño que había tomado la palabra esta vez – ¿Conoces a los Vengadores?

–He escuchado hablar de ellos –. Los presentes tardaron en procesar las palabras dichas por Serrure.

–¿Escuchado? –. El niño se encogió de hombros y asintió, para así beber de su jugo.

–Bien, nosotros somos los Vengadores, debes estar feliz de conocernos –. Serrure les dirigió una mirada de desconfianza e incredulidad, cada uno de los presentes la sintió, pero en cuanto puso los ojos en Steve había desaparecido.

–¿Y por qué los Vengadores están interesado en mí?

–Es porque eras mi… –Natasha le había dado un golpe en las costillas con fuerza al Dios antes de que pudiera terminar, provocando que callara.

–Porque eres especial – terminó de decir Natasha.

–No entiendo.

–Debes de saber que estamos creando una nueva asociación para los nuevos héroes – ahora la atención de Serrure estaba en Iron Man –. Héroes jóvenes que suplan a los viejos héroes, en algún momento nos debemos jubilar.

–Pero no soy especial.

–No te has dado cuenta, tú eres un Di… – Thor sintió como su cerebro empezaba a divagar, porque no podía hablar, estaba seguro de que Wanda le había hecho algo.

–Tus poderes aun no despiertan, al menos no del todo – Wanda le sonrió al niño y este no pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma manera.

–¿Por eso te acercaste a mí? – Todos notaron el tono de desilusión en la voz de Serrure cuando le habló al Capitán.

–No, yo no tengo habilidad para ver si posees algún poder o magia, nos dimos cuenta mucho después –Serrure miró al hombre a los ojos, Thor claramente pudo ver la gran confianza que su hermano comenzaba a tenerle a Steve. – Me acerque porque quería ayudarte.

–Gracias.

–Volviendo al tema – Tony volvió hablar para llamar la atención del niño –. Te adoptaríamos, serias algo así como un mini Vengador, hasta que puedas formar parte de los Jóvenes Vengadores. –¿Qué te parece?

–Eso si despierto mis poderes.

–Exactamente, pero lo harás –anunció Anthony con obviedad mirando a Thor.

–Ya lo has hecho, puedes entender cualquier idioma del mundo, porque eres un Di…. – otra vez se sentía confundido, y por esa ocasión prefirió callarse.

–Pero hablar cualquier idioma del mundo no es un poder – claramente el infante no estaba interesado si golpeaban o hechizaban a Thor, o quizá simplemente no se había dado cuenta.

–Claro que sí, es parte de ellos – le aseguró Wanda, y el niño se quedó pensativo por un momento.

–¿Así que ustedes me van a entrenar?

–Algo así, aun eres muy pequeño para entrenar, primero vamos a cuidar de ti – dijo Steve, la mano del hombre acarició el cabello de Serrure, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el niño, Thor se sentía molesto.

–¿Cómo una familia? – la pregunta estrujo el corazón de todos los presentes.

–Como una familia – le aseguró Steve.

–Míralo de esta manera, yo seré el padre, Steve la madre, Natasha y Wanda las hermanas y Beach Boy la mascota – Serrure miró a Tony confundido, pero al parecer Thor no estaba del todo feliz.

–Estoy en desacuerdo – habló Natasha antes de que Thor pudiera reclamar –Serías tú, la madre –todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

Una discusión sobre quien era la madre comenzó, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en que Anthony sería más una madre que un padre, y Thor no estaba para nada feliz el haber sido elegido como la mascota.

–Bien, pero necesitamos cambiarte el nombre, en primer lugar, no sé qué rayos significa – dijo Tony después de rendirse en la discusión.

–Lock * – mencionó Natasha mirando a Tony.

–Eso tiene sentido – murmuró Stark.

–Dijiste que odias tu nombre, ¿está bien si lo cambiamos? – preguntó Natasha.

–Está bien – el niño se encogió de hombros.

–Loki – Thor vio exactamente el momento en el que Loki había fruncido el entrecejo al escuchar su nombre.

–No me gusta.

–Me gusta más Kid Loki –esta vez Serrure no pareció molesto por la sugerencia de Tony.

–Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿te gusta Lucas? – el niño miró a Steve y afirmó con su cabeza.

–Sí – Thor gruñó, como se atrevía ese tipo en provocar esa admiración en su hermano. Serrure, ahora Lucas, miraba con devoción al capitán.

–Vamos a irnos pronto, así que ya no comas tanto, tu primer viaje en quinjet puede resultar desastroso.

Serrure obedeció a Anthony sin comer nada más. Una hora más tarde Wanda había vuelto con un par de tenis, que muy emocionada dijo que tenían rueditas abajo y que podría rodar en vez de caminar, Lucas sonrió por compromiso, lo único bueno era el color, verdes. Además le habían dado un short color verde, junto a una sudadera amarilla.

–Loki – Thor se sentía nervioso, a pesar de ser su hermano, a pesar de que habían pasado juntos casi mil quinientos años juntos, no sabía cómo hablarle para provocar si quiera una mirada como la que le dedicaba al Capitán. El Dios le sonrió o al menos hizo el intento y Lucas no supo cómo responder a aquel gesto. – Sé que te debes sentir confundido, hermano, pero yo nunca te dejaré.

–Gracias – respondió el niño, se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar a su salvador, provocando una oleada de celos en el Dios.

 

Thor se sentía como un león enjaulado, Loki, como aun le decía, (a pesar de las miradas que le dedicaban sus amigos), le estaba ignorando. El niño solo corría detrás del capitán dejándolo siempre solo, considerando que casi nunca podía estar solo con él.

Tenía que ser paciente, pero esa era una de las pocas cosas que Thor no sabía hacer, y últimamente la admiración que había sentido por Steve se estaba volviendo en celos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas.
> 
> En caso de alguna corrección por favor háganmela saber, me ayuda a darles una mejor historia.


	5. 4

La base de los Vengadores era algo sorprendente, Lucas nunca había visto nada tan automatizado como aquel lugar y con lo último en tecnología, ahora que lo pensaba quizá si debía agradecer a Wanda por sus tenis-patines, ya que era un lugar enorme, y le encantaría explorar cada rincón, no podía negar que era de naturaleza curiosa.

Tony le había explicado a Lucas cómo funcionaba la casa, (si se le pudiera llamar así, era más como un edificio), al parecer tenía integrada una inteligencia artificial, abreviada como I.A, llamada <Viernes>, quien se encargaba de cada detalle de la base y que lo que le pidiera ella se lo daría. También bromeó en que no pidiera tanto porque sería imposible de conseguir y que debería considerarlo como lo que era, una I.A., no un humano.

Después lo llevó a su habitación, seguido de Thor y Steve. Anthony ahora le agradaba a Lucas, era sarcástico, pero divertido, aunque aún no entendía porque le llamaba Cuernitos y no era como si le molestara, quizá podía vivir con ello.

La habitación era enorme, tenía una gran cama vestida con sabanas verdes en el centro, con un buró color negro a cada lado; un pequeño escritorio en donde se encontraba una computadora, y un gran armario en una de las paredes a juego de color negro. El tapiz de la habitación era gris y sólo había una gran ventana que recorría la pared, en donde se podía ver el gran jardín.

–Pronto tendrás más cosas, no era algo que hubiéramos planeado – le había dicho Steve, pero el niño no deseaba nada más, estaba feliz con tener una cama en donde poder dormir y lo único que tenía era la ropa que Wanda y Natasha le habían comprado en Francia y lo que traía puesto, claro sin contar los tenis-patines, pero con solo eso era feliz.

–Si quieres puedes explorar, pero no toques nada – le dijo Tony al ver que el niño observaba con tal fascinación la estructura de la casa, pero su advertencia hizo que Lucas afirmar con la cabeza para asegurarle que comprendía y así salir de la habitación dispuesto a conocer cada rincón del edificio.

Lucas exploró la casa sin tocar nada, no quería ser regañado, además no sabía si lo golpearían como hacían en el orfanato y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Vio varias habitaciones a las cuales no se atrevió entrar, vivía en la calle pero sabía lo que era la privacidad. Salió al jardín, era enorme, básicamente todo ahí era enorme para un simple niño de diez años.

Trató de recordar como era su casa antes de ir al orfanato, pero no tenía un recuerdo claro, todas sus memorias tenían una especie de neblina y aunque se esforzara por recordar su anterior vida todo se esfumaba, era como si quisiera tomar el agua entre sus manos.

Después de andar un buen rato dando vueltas se cansó, por lo que decidió regresar a su habitación, pero después de un segundo se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente perdido.

Patinó alrededor sin saber realmente que hacer, por lo que recordó a la I.A, y cuando estaba por hablarle un hombre salió de pronto de la nada provocando que chocaran.

–Has vuelto – la voz del hombre se escuchó muy profunda logrando asustar a Lucas, quien casi cayó. Los ojos azules le examinaban, pero el niño se mantuvo en su lugar mirándole fijamente, a pesar de que algo le diera miedo, nunca retrocedía. – No detecto maldad, aun así es raro que no me haya percatado antes de tu presencia.

–¿Quién es usted? – preguntó debido a que parecía que el hombre hablaba para sí mismo y no con él y no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Primero te debes presentar tú, es la educación – le instruyó.

–Me llamo Se… Lucas – corrigió el niño, sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

–Doctor Strange – se presentó el extraño. El hombre no parecía un doctor frente a los ojos de Lucas, tenía una vestimenta muy rara y una capa. Lucia más como un mago. Sí, definitivamente era un mago, quizá hasta le podría pedir que le hiciera un perrito con un globo o una espada.

–¿Busca al señor Stark?

–No realmente, percibí algo raro, así que vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien – el doctor se acercó lentamente mientras el niño daba pasos hacia atrás.

–¿Percibió?

–Protejo tu realidad, pequeño.

–Oh… –Lucas no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, en realidad no estaba del todo seguro si las entendía siquiera –¿Encontró lo que percibió? ¿Mi realidad es segura?

–Claro que lo encontró y no creo que te pueda proteger de tu propia realidad– Lucas escuchó a Tony detrás de él e instintivamente el niño fue al lado de Stark, no porque le diera miedo el hombre, sólo estar cerca de alguien conocido le daba más confianza.

–Stark – el hechicero soltó con algo de despreció.

–Strange – respondió el mencionado con el mismo tono de voz.

–¿Qué tratan de hacer?

–Pensábamos hacer una parrillada, ¿quieres participar?

–Disculpa, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera hacerlo – Lucas se ocultó detrás de Stark al ver como Strange no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ahora era más como un juego.

–Pareces interesado también en Lucas, ¿tienes las mismas tendencias que Thor? – Strange le miró confundido.

–Creo que es al revés Stark, sino mal recuerdo tenías un fetiche por Spider–Man.

–¡Vamos no comiences! Además Peter ya es lo suficiente mayor ahora.

–Doctor Strange – la voz de Natasha llamó la atención de todos poniéndose al lado de Stark cubriendo casi por completo a Lucas.

–Natasha, es un gusto ver a una mujer tan hermosa.

–¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Doctor?

–Sentí una presencia rara, así que vine a verificar, parte de mi trabajo.

–No se preocupe, esta todo bajo control – Strange miró al niño, quien no se movía de su lugar detrás de Stark y Natasha.

–Lo sé – al parecer sorprendió mucho eso a Stark y a Natasha – Lucas, ¿puedes acercarte? – el mencionado levantó la vista para así mirar a sus protectores esperando su aprobación. Tony fue el primero en asentir y el niño salió de detrás de él para acercarse a quien lo llamaba.

Una vez que lo tuvo cerca Strange posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, la mantuvo un momento ahí, acarició el negro cabello de Lucas antes de sonreírle, por otro lado, Stark y Natasha se admiraron ante la acción del hechicero, no creían siquiera que fuera amable con los niños.

Lucas sintió algo raro cuando el hombre de ojos azules le acarició la cabeza, pero una vez que retiró su mano de alguna manera se sentía bien, así que solo le sonrió. Aún tenía que aprender a conocer a los estadounidenses, después de todo quizás era un saludo en ese país.

–¡Hola Stephen! Vamos a tener una parrillada, ¿te quedas?

–Claro.

–¿Por qué a mí no me aceptaste? – el fingido reproche de Stark provocó una sonrisa en la rubia.

–No eres mi tipo Stark –Natasha rio al comentario.

–Yo diría que realmente hacen una buena pareja…

–Ven lucas, vamos a encender la parrilla – Steve llamó al niño al escuchar la conversación que tenían ahora los adultos, antes de que fueran a decir algo que no fueran acto para un niño. Lucas se deslizó en sus ruedas hasta el Capitán para así salir al jardín donde se encontraba Thor tratando de encender el asador. Al parecer se estaba frustrando porque el cielo se comenzaba a llenar de nubes.

–Thor, deja que yo lo haga, sino terminaremos con una tormenta aquí – Thor se retiró, dejando que Steve se hiciera cargo.

–¡Sólo un relámpago y será suficiente! – Steve rio por lo bajo para así concentrarse en encender el carbón, Lucas se acercó a ver qué era lo que hacía el Capitán.

–Lucas no te acerques mucho – pidió Thor y el niño obedeció, después de todo no se quería quemar.

Steve le explicó al infante la manera correcta de prender el carbón, desde como encenderlo con un poco de aceite vegetal hasta el cómo soplar para atizar la flama.

Cuando habían cumplido con su objetivo y tener una gran flama en el asador, Wanda y Natasha se acercaron a ellos con la carne, la pusieron para asar, por su parte Lucas miraba asombrado como ponían la carne sobre la parrilla y Steve y Wanda le explicaban cuando darle vueltas, no recordaba si alguna vez había tenido una parrillada con su familia.

–¡Hola amigos! – la voz de un hombre llamó la atención de Lucas, cuando se giró Natasha estaba abrazándolo.

Después de que paso a saludar a todos, aquel hombre miró a Lucas un poco confundido, aun así, se inclinó a su altura mientras le sonreía, lucia como un hombre agradable y divertido. Era alto, pero no tanto como Steve, su cabello era castaño y tenía los ojos verdes, no como Lucas, era un verde más claro, era casi como si delataran un poco de la personalidad de aquel hombre.

–Hola, me llamo Clinton Barton.

–Hola, soy Lucas… – el infante se quedó pensando, quizá ahora no tenía que tener un apellido.

–Stark.

–¿Qué? – Barton miró a Tony un poco confundido.

–Cuando te presentes, di mi apellido – dijo el genio al niño, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas plegables con una lata de soda en sus manos, tranquilamente observando mientras casi todos trabajaban para tener una buena parrillada, el otro sentado era Strange.

–¡Es un Odinson! – Thor se acercó a Stark enfadado, pero Tony no parecía estarlo en lo más mínimo, le ignoró para beber más de su lata.

–Es un mini Vengador, debe tener el nombre del fundador – respondió Stark sin ganas de querer pelear con Thor.

–¡Es mi hermano! – Ahora que Thor había estado tan lejos nadie lo pudo detener, Lucas miró al Dios por un momento y después miró a Stark, quizá Thor se había tomado muy apecho la broma de la familia.

–Creo que estoy bien sin apellido, todos somos una familia, no podría tener el apellido de todos – dijo, al menos no quería estar diciendo apellidos con los cuales no se sentía apegado, además por la expresión de Thor seguro que comenzaría una discusión al respecto.

–Supongo que quizá quieras Rogers – el niño se sonrojo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Thor.

–Natasha déjalo, ahora no pensemos en eso – soltó Steve al ver unas amenazadoras nubes en el cielo.

–Bien si dejaron de discutir, a mí me gustaría saber qué ocurre – por fin habló Barton al sentirse más confundido de lo que había estado desde que se había unido a los Vengadores.

–Clint, debes estar feliz ahora tenemos un hijo – mencionó Natasha con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Un hijo? – la expresión en el rostro de Hawkeye era de confusión pura.

–¡Si es nuestro hijo, Lucas! – secundó Stark riendo un poco ante la cara de Clint.

–¡Lucas, él es tu papá Clint! – Lucas enseguida entendió la broma por lo que se acercó a abrazar a Clint.

–¡Papá! – debió imaginar la cara que puso porque casi todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

–¡Ya dejen de bromear y explíquenme! – terminó por gritar el arquero quien no se atrevía a alejar al niño.

–Lucas, vamos a comer – escuchar a Wanda hizo que el mencionado soltara a Clint y correr hacia ella.

–Realmente necesito una explicación – Lucas no pudo evitar reír para así tomar su plato y dirigirse a la mesa desplegable que habían puesto en el jardín, sentándose cerca del Doctor Strange y frente a él Steve, Natasha se había marchado con Clint en algún punto de la casa.

Thor se había sentado a su lado, mirándolo de vez en cuando, mientras Wanda y Strange le hacían algunas preguntas.

–¿Has seguido estudiando? – Wanda parecía encantada con el niño.

–En el orfanato teníamos clases.

–¿Qué te gusta hacer? – siguió la castaña.

–Me gusta mucho leer – respondió con una sonrisa, ya que era lo que más extrañaba.

–Quizá la próxima vez te traiga un libro muy interesante – le dijo Strange.

–¿¡De verdad!?

–De verdad – Lucas sonrió deslumbrantemente.

–Realmente que te gustan los libros, una vez te quedaste todo un día sin comer en la biblio…

–¿Tienes un libro favorito?

–Mamá me leía muchos libros, mis favoritos es Alicia en el país de las Maravillas y Momo.

–Son buenos libros – dijo el doctor.

–¿Qué le paso en sus manos? – preguntó el niño al ver las cicatrices en las manos del mago.

–Un accidente de auto.

–¡Es increíble que las siga moviéndolas! – Lucas no sabía mucho de medicina, pero esas cicatrices lucían terribles –¿Aun puede hacer figuras con globos?

–Bien, es magia – el niño le miró sorprendido, había cierta fascinación en sus ojos –Y no hago figuras con globos – los presentes tuvieron que contenerse la carcajada que estaban por soltar al ver la cara de enfado en el rostro del mago.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad, en realidad creo que tú también serias un excelente hechicero, aunque supongo que usas una magia diferente a la mía – soltó tratando de cambiar el tema de los globos.

–¡Es increíble! ¿Me enseñaría?

–Si pudiera lo haría, pero como te dije, tienes un poder diferente al mío, sería imposible. Pero, por eso no te preocupes, te ayudaré de otra manera.

–Gracias.

–No agradezcas – el infante estaba tan concentrado y maravillado con Stephen que no prestó atención a las miradas que le estaban dedicando el Capitán y Wanda al hechicero. Era raro que se hubiera presentado de pronto a la casa y ahora que quisiera enseñarle a un niño magia, además que ese niño se tratara de la reencarnación de Loki.

Poco después llegó Clint que tenía una expresión un poco rara, se acercó al niño y le tocó el hombro con un dedo para llamar su atención, el infante se giró a verlo mientras masticaba un trozo de carne.

Lucas se sentía raro cuando los ojos verdes claros le miraban tan intensamente, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo devolviendo la mirada a Clint sin pestañar hasta que se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos y una vez que paso su bocado de carne habló.

–¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó al final un poco asustado, pero la expresión del rostro de Clint se suavizo enseguida.

–¡No…!

Natasha rápidamente había llegado a su lado dándole un fuerte golpe al costado.

–Es que le sorprende que tengamos un Mini Vengador –dijo Stark mirando a Clint sobre su lata que ahora era de cerveza.

–Lo siento no quise asustarte – respondió Clint acariciando su costado, al juzgar por su expresión debió de golpearle muy fuerte Natasha. – Come no te preocupes.

Lucas paso un rato muy agradable junto a ellos, en realidad se sentía casi como una familia. Aunque estaba seguro de que no era muy funcional, pero era muy feliz.

Durante la primera semana Lucas se dio cuenta de que cada cuanto alguien salía de las instalaciones a realizar misiones. No estaba muy seguro si era algo bueno o malo, pero le alegraba mucho el verlos de vuelta en casa.

–Las misiones pueden a veces tardar mucho tiempo – le había comentado una vez Steve cuando preguntó cuándo volvería Wanda.

Se percató que el Sr. Stark pasaba mucho tiempo en su taller, que la tía Natasha, (ella le dijo que si se atrevía a decirle señora lo pagaría muy caro), salía constantemente. Tía Wanda se perdía mucho en su habitación, Tío Steve también salía a varias misiones y Thor se había ido por una semana porque tenía que ver a su pueblo o algo así, realmente Lucas no le entendió o quizá no le prestó la atención necesaria cuando se lo explicó.

Al final de la semana el Doctor Strange había regresado con el libro que le prometió, no sin antes de que dicho libro paso por una rigurosa inspección por parte de sus tutores, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar fue porque tenían que asegurarse que no fuera peligroso.

Cuando lo abrió, aunque nunca había visto aquella escritura, le entendía a la perfección, era un libro de hechizos, una vez que lo leyó por completo intentó realizar varios hechizo, ninguno funcionó.

Al inicio en la segunda semana Clint volvió con un muñeco que le explicó que era un Tsum Tsum que al parecer era una tierna imitación del arquero.

–¡Sé que te encanta! Tío Clint te lo consiguió como un regalo –a pesar de que no era fan de los muñecos era la primera vez que le regalaban un juguete, por lo que sonrió y agradeció profundamente – ¡Chicos soy el tío favorito!

–¡Ni en tus sueños Clint! – le interrumpió Stark.

–Esta celoso, no le hagas caso, después te traeré algo más – Clint cumplió su promesa, cada visita siempre le llevaba algún regalo, desde Tsum Tsum de diferentes tamaños hasta Funkos y cualquier figura de acción, claro todos de su persona. Lucas estaba seguro que estaba cerca de tener la colección de Hawkeye en sus diferentes presentaciones.

Pero los demás no se quedaron atrás, pronto recibió un Tsum Tsum de cada uno de los Vengadores, hasta del Doctor Strange y Thor, el último había sido un regalo de la Tía Wanda.

Durante la segunda semana el señor Stark y el tío Steve se encontraban muy nerviosos.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó a Natasha en una ocasión en que ambos parecían realmente irritados.

–Perdieron contacto con uno de nuestros compañeros – había dicho, pero ella cambio enseguida el tema.

El domingo de la segunda semana Lucas se quedó por primera vez solo, Wanda y Natasha habían salido a una misión, y esa noche vería películas con Tony y Steve, entonces recibieron una llamada de emergencia por lo que tuvieron que salir, dejándolo completamente solo, el Sr. Stark le dejo muy en claro que no se moviera y le pidió a Viernes que lo vigilara. Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando un hombre herido se presentó a la base, era la primera vez que Lucas lo había visto y aunque su interior gritaba que se moviera, solo se quedó observando como el hombre se sentaba en el sofá mientras sus ojos azules le examinaban.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas.
> 
> En caso de alguna corrección por favor háganmela saber, me ayuda para darles una mejor historia.


	6. 5

Thor se sentía aturdido, era difícil tratar con su hermano ahora que era un simple niño de diez años, por más que intentar recordar su infancia junto a Loki era complicado, todo era mucho más fácil en ese entonces.

–Señor Stark, en la línea se encuentra la señorita Bárbara, al parecer está buscando al señor Odinson y está muy molesta –. La I.A. llamó la atención de todos en la sala, esa era la primera noche de Lucas en la base de los Vengadores y aun discutían la manera en que se harían cargo de él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño.

–¡Thor, llamada! – le habló Tony al ver que el Dios estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Viernes.

–¿Qué? – el nombrado salió de su ensoñación sin darle tiempo de prepararse para la llamada.

–Viernes, enlázala – pidió el millonario mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, sabía que comenzaría un espectáculo.

–¡Thor, regresa ahora! – en el holograma se visualizó a la Valquiria realmente enfadada, se podría decir que estaba hasta roja, tenía una postura amenazadora con ambos brazos en la cadera, lucia el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía que solo tenía una ceja.

–¡Bárbara! – vociferó el nombrado más que asombrado de ver a la Valquiria en el holograma.

–¡Nada de <Bárbara>! – reclamó la mujer imitando la voz del Dios cuando la llamó. – ¡Cuatro semanas es mucho tiempo! ¡Tienes un pueblo que proteger, así que regresa ahora mismo y hazte cargo como el Rey que eres! – la mujer estaba más que enfadada y mostraba su frustración con movimientos exagerados con sus manos. – ¡Te he tratado de localizar por días! – todos en la sala estaban seguros que los gritos de la Valquiria se podían escuchar en toda la base a pesar de las paredes insonorizadas.

–Pero…

–¡Regresa ahora, y estoy siendo completamente amable, de otra manera iré personalmente por ti! – hasta el mismo Tony tembló ante la amenaza de la mujer, era realmente de temer.

–Bár…

–La señorita ha colgado – anunció Viernes. El Dios soltó un suspiro, quizá la Valquiria tenía razón, pero el dejar a su hermano solo no era algo que le agradara, menos ahora que había logrado encontrarlo, después de todo el tiempo en que lo había soñado, después de todo el tiempo que le había llorado.

–Señor, su señora esposa le habla, tendrás que irte – Thor miró a Tony, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para enfadarse.

–Una semana, ¡regresaré! – aseguró mientras se levantaba del sofá derrotado.

–No creo que te vaya a liberar tan pronto – Natasha se sentó en uno de los sofás desocupados, tenía una copa en su mano, sentía cierta lastima por el Dios.

Thor sabía que lo que había dicho la rubia era verdad, así como había pedido que lo incluyeran en la mayoría de las misiones de los Vengadores, tenía que estar algún tiempo pendiente de su pueblo.

Debía estar agradecido con Stark y T’Challa, porque ellos fueron las personas que lo ayudaron a establecer Asgard en Midgard y que lo habían protegido y escondido de cualquier humano. Gracias a ello tenían un hermoso lugar en donde vivir y su pueblo comenzaba a prosperar, aun así debía ser gobernado y protegido, por lo que cuando iba a misiones el trato era volver y quedarse más de un mes.

Ahora no sabía si podía cumplir con el trato con Valquiria o Bárbara como ahora se hacía llamar, pero no podía dejar solo a Loki. Le encantaría llevárselo, pero sabía que sus amigos se opondrían enseguida, además no sabía cómo lo recibiría su pueblo.

–¿Puedo confiar en que cuidaran a Loki? – cuestionó mientras miraba por la gran ventana.

–Claro que sí, no te preocupes, Viernes es una excelente niñera, ¿cierto, Viernes?

–Sí, señor. He investigado sobre cuidados de niños, ya he hecho un calendario de acuerdo a su peso y altura sobre comidas y actividades para fortalecer su mente y cuerpo, además asegurar una alimentación sana y equilibrada, me asegurare que todos cumplan con ello.

–Lo ves – le aseguró Tony, orgulloso de su propia creación.

–Bien, tratare de estar lo antes posible, ahora iré a despedirme de él – Thor se dirigió a la habitación de Loki abatido.

El Dios abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación en penumbra y el niño en la cama, quien abrió los ojos para verlo, estaba medio dormido, al parecer la luz del pasillo le había hecho despertarse.

–No quise despertarte – Loki se encogió de hombros. – Tendré que salir, mi pueblo me necesita, soy un Rey y no puedo dejarlos.

–¿Tu pueblo se encuentra lejos? – preguntó el niño frotando su ojo derecho con su mano, tratando de contener un bostezo.

–Sí, pero regresaré en una semana, no quiero dejarte solo – el Dios estaba tan encantado con el niño que cada uno de esos inocentes gestos le llenaban de felicidad. Era un sentimiento que hacía que su corazón se detuviera por un momento para volver a latir con fuerza, era ternura pura.

–No estoy solo, todos me cuidan, y Viernes es muy agradable, aunque aun no entiendo cómo funciona – comentó un el ceño levemente fruncido, demostrando su desconocimiento.

–Sí, yo no la entiendo todavía – admitió el rubio, quien llevaba más años conviviendo con la I.A. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, vendré enseguida – le aseguró el Dios al ver al niño cabeceando sin poder contener el sueño.

–De acuerdo – los ojos esmeraldas le miraron con somnolencia, pero antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta el niño lo detuvo, sujetando la gran mano del Dios, con la suya que al tacto se sentía tan fría. – No me dejarás, ¿verdad? – preguntó el niño más dormido que despierto.

–¡Nunca! – el niño volvió a acostarse de nuevo en su cama y cerró los ojos, Thor se inclinó hasta él para así besar su frente. – Dulces sueños.

Al salir de la habitación se sorprendió que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera ahí, ese día se habían asegurado de estar cerca para callarle la boca. Quizá entendían que era difícil y hasta podría decir doloroso el que se tuviera que alejar de su hermano.

Cuando volvió a la sala se encontraban Natasha, Steve y Tony mirando un mapa en un holograma mientras hablaban.

–¡Me voy! – avisó.

–¡Buen viaje Beach boy!

–Nos vemos Thor, no te preocupes por Lucas – exclamó el capitán, el Dios se mordió la lengua para pedir que se alejara de su hermano, ya que sabía que si en alguien podía confiar para cuidar a su hermano era en ellos.

–Gracias – terminó por decir.

Salió de la base gracias al _stormbreake_ , cuando llegó a su pueblo se llevó un gran regaño por parte de Bárbara, aunque tenía razón ya que por hacer el mayor número posible de misiones terminó abandonando Asgard por un mes. Más de lo que hubiera querido.

Una vez en su habitación, con el techo dorado saludando, sintió la nostalgia invadir su cuerpo.

En medio de aquella penumbra solo quería tener a su hermano a su lado, no a miles de kilómetros, pero ya no era egoísta, así que estaría con su pueblo un tiempo en lo que los convencía de traer de vuelta a Loki.

_____________________

 

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cegadora luz del sol, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, observó el paisaje frente a él, era el jardín del palacio. Sus pies se movieron hasta llegar a un gran árbol, y apoyado sobre el árbol, disfrutando de la sombra se encontraba Loki adulto.

– ¡Loki, te encontré! – anunció, el mencionado se encontraba sumergido en su lectura, tardó cerca de un minuto en elevar la vista hacia su hermano, Thor sintió un gran alivio, aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas ya no le miraban como a un completo desconocido.

– _Deberías decir que alguien más lo hizo por ti –_ respondió. Loki volvió su vista al libro, pero el rubio ya estaba a su lado tomándolo de las manos para llamar su atención.

–Tienes razón – fue lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

 _–Siempre es así, hermano –_ la sonrisa en Loki le hizo sonreír igual, era aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo que reconocería a kilómetros.

–No me recuerdas – confesó abatido.

_–¿Debería?_

–¡Sí!, ¡eres mi hermano! – recriminó el mayor ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de su hermano, pero enseguida Loki soltó un suspiro, parecía que estaba meditando algo. Sabía que Loki ocultaba cosas, ahora después de mil quinientos años por fin había aprendido a leerlo, si tuviera que decirlo, era demasiado tarde.

 _–Thor, sé que has tardado más de mil quinientos años para madurar, y has perdido todo para entenderlo, pero aun te falta mucho por comprender_ – comentó solemne, con una enigmática mirada.

Thor estaba confundido, molesto, frustrado, tenía tantos sentimientos, solo quería estar junto a alguien que le entendiera y aconsejara, no que le diera más enigmas por resolver.

–¡Es difícil, no soy ni la mitad de lo que era antes! – soltó las manos de Loki, se puso de pie tratando de contener la frustración que sentía.

 _–Ahora eres mejor, no te auto-compadezcas, Thor, no es parte de tu personalidad_ – la blanca mano de su hermano acarició su cabello rubio, que había vuelto a crecer. El rubio se había sorprendido al tenerlo de pronto tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

–¿Qué hago? – preguntó después de un largo minuto de silencio en el cual ambos se habían perdido en sus ojos.

 _–No soy yo quien te debe dar una respuesta –._ De nuevo volvía a los enigmas y realmente los odiaba.

–¡Loki!

El nombrado abrazó a Thor, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas, a pesar de que estaba feliz de volver a encontrarlo muy dentro de su corazón se sentía inmensamente triste.

 _–Me gusta más corto –_ fue lo último que escuchó antes de que una nueva voz se escuchara.

 

 

 

–¡Despierta, Rey incumplido! –un gran golpe fue lo primero que sintió, cuando por fin abrió los ojos estaba Bárbara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Qué…!

–Tranquilo, tu gente está preocupada – el rubio se levantó para así dirigirse al baño –¡No sé por qué rayos cargas con un celular si no vas a contestar! ¡De qué sirve tener la mejor tecnología del mundo si te vas a esconder!

–He estado ocupado – respondió el hombre desde el baño. – Y siempre me puedes localizar con Stark.

–¡Sí, con tus amigos!, pero ya eres un rey, Thor, no es para que sigas jugando.

Thor se metió bajo la ducha de agua fría mientras escuchaba a Bárbara del otro lado de la puerta.

–Debes de escuchar y proteger, aun si eres un Dios y este reino es maravilloso, se tienen reglas que cumplir, no voy a estar supliéndote siempre que tengas ganas de volverte un héroe, las personas preguntan por su Rey.

–Lo sé.

–<Lo sé> – de nuevo le imitaba Bárbara – ¡No lo sabes! ¡En cualquier caso, no vas a salir ni en un mes de aquí y si es necesario te amarraré!

–¡Necesito volver! – soltó un poco desesperado al no poder obtener el permiso de la Valquiria.

–¿Por qué? Ya hay demasiados superhéroes en el mundo, además tengo entendido que están creando otro grupo, pero con jóvenes, así que no te necesitan.

–No es por eso – dijo cortantemente.

–¿Entonces? – la mujer cuestionó con genuina curiosidad, ciertamente era la primera vez que escuchaba a Thor así de desesperado.

–Encontré a mi hermano – exclamó por fin.

–¿Qué?

–¡Encontré a Loki! – pronunció por fin el hombre al salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura encontrándose cara a cara con la Valquiria.

–¿A tu hermano?

–Es lo que te dije, sabes que salvo a las personas de Asgard – Bárbara frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de mirar al Dios a los ojos realmente intrigada.

–Por él nos atacaron en primer lugar.

–¡Era la única manera para que saliera con vida de ahí, no tenía opción!

–¿Cómo volvió? – cuestionó al ver que el pelear con el Dios en esos momentos no la llevaría a ningún lado.

–En un niño humano.

– Una reencarnación –murmuró Barbara – ¿le devolviste sus poderes?

–No, los demás no lo quieren – la mujer enseguida supuso de quien hablaba.

–Es perfecto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–En algún momento lo tendré que hacer.

–Por ahora no.

–Necesito volver.

–No, Thor, primero debes ver por tu gente.

–Debo regresar a Loki aquí.

–No, no puedes regresarlo, aún hay personas que no confían en él y si es un niño, entonces no es lo mejor – la mujer le miró severa sin darle oportunidad al Dios de debatir.

–¿Cuándo?

–Tú eres el rey, tú debes conocer a tu gente, no te comportes egoístamente. Sé que amas a tu hermano, pero a pesar de que sea un niño, sigue siendo Loki – la Valquiria soltó un suspiro para así mirar ahora por una ventana de la habitación de Thor, donde podía vislumbrar todo el pequeño reino que quedaba de Asgard.

–Entiendo.

–Es bueno saber que lo hagas

–¿Barbara?

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedes cortarme el cabello? – la cara de la mujer era un poema, era como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero al final le dijo que lo haría después de que terminara sus deberes como rey.

 

Valquiria tuvo razón, una semana no fue suficiente para tener todo en orden, con la muerte de sus mejores amigos no tenia en quien confiarle su reino, casi siempre era Bárbara, él y unas cuantas personas que eran supervisadas en todo momento. Pero entendía a la mujer, su reino estaba preocupado, en cuanto su pueblo lo vio en el trono toda la incertidumbre que se sentía en el aire, desapareció, a pesar de que quería correr para ver a Loki no podía. Su gente había pasado por mucho en los últimos años y comprendía porque se sentían angustiados sin su rey, sin quien los protegiera.

–Enséñame a usar esa cosa – le había dicho Thor una tarde a la Valquiria, después de terminar con sus deberes.

–¡Ya te había enseñado! – Tony le había dado una excelente tecnología para poder conversar desde a distancia, con una red más segura, pero a pesar de que Bárbara le había enseñado a usarla, aún era torpe con ello.

–Por favor –terminó por suplicar, provocando que la mujer suspirar.

Después de cerca de treinta minutos discutiendo sobre la manera en que tenía que hacer la llamada, por fin Thor pudo realizar su primera llamada por sí mismo.

–¡Hola, Beach boy! – articuló la imagen de Anthony que se lograba ver en el holograma, al parecer estaba en su taller.

–Hola, Stark, ¿cómo está Loki?

–¿Te refieres al niño que secuestramos de Francia? – pero Tony no dejo responder a Thor ya que enseguida dijo. – Sí, él está ahora estudiando.

–¿Estudiando?

–Wanda quiere que vaya a la escuela, dice que es algo importante para que desarrolle relaciones afectivas y comportamientos adecuados junto a sus similares y Viernes está de acuerdo, nunca te pongas a discutir con dos mujeres y más si una es una I.A.

–¿Relaciones afectivas? –. Ciertamente el Dios no comprendía del todo aun a los humanos.

–Sí, por eso es que lo está instruyendo para que presente el examen de colocación, después de todo no sabemos nada más del niño, pero quiere que vaya a una escuela con niños de su edad. Yo pensaba mandarlo al Instituto Xavier, pero no quisieron los demás – por el tono de voz de Stark había cierta desilusión que el rubio no podía distinguir si era fingida o real.

–¡Quiero hablar con él! – en realidad al Dios le costaba entender todas las cosas que podía soltar Stark en un minuto y podía hasta provocarle dolor de cabeza.

–Cierto, espera un momento, Viernes comunícalo con Wanda.

El Dios espero un momento en el que el genio desapareció de la escena mostrando a Wanda.

–¡Hola, Thor! – la mujer le saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Wanda, ¿Cómo esta Loki?

–También me da gusto saludarte, sí también estoy bien y Loki está estudiando – Wanda movió la pantalla de su celular para que pudiera ver a Loki leyendo un libro.

–Lo siento, me alegro que esté bien –a pesar de que la mujer ya no se dirigió a él esperaba que no estuviera molesta.

–Lucas, Thor te quiere saludar – el infante levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos verdes que ya no le miraban con desconfianza.

–¡Hola Thor! – la sonrisa con la que saludo al niño derritió el corazón del Dios.

–¡Hermano!

–¿Cómo has estado? – el Dios trató de controlarse ya que sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, cada vez que lo veía era como un recordatorio de que nada había sido un sueño y su Loki estaba de nuevo con él.

–Bien, estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como rey.

–No esperaría menos de un Vengador –. Era como si toda la desconfianza del niño se hubiera esfumado en una semana. Los ojos del niño brillaban más, se veía mejor alimentado y hasta había cierto color en sus mejillas que resaltaba ante lo blanco de su piel.

–No puedo cumplir mi promesa, estaré un tiempo más en Asgard – admitió con un poco de tristeza.

–Está bien, tía Wanda me ha estado enseñando y el señor Stark también y tío Steve y tía Natasha, además tío Clint me dio un gran regalo, en realidad muchos regalos.

–¡Me alegro! – Thor no podía describir en palabras la felicidad que le daba el ver la alegría que irradiaba el niño, claramente cada vez que lo veía recordaba el tiempo que habían pasado cuando eran solo unos niños.

–¿Estas bien? – Al parecer se había quedado mucho tiempo en silencio ya que Loki le miraba confundido, pero antes de que contestara el niño volvió a hablar –Te extraño – el propio Dios se sorprendió escuchar aquello de Lucas.

–Solo será un tiempo más y regresaré contigo – prometió el Dios y tuvo un Déjà vu, era similar a la primera vez que se había despedido de su hermano para luchar en un mundo muy lejano, le había dicho las mismas palabras.

–Eso no quita el hecho que te extrañe.

–Yo también te extraño – Loki le sonrió abiertamente.

–Es momento de despedirse, Lucas necesita seguir con sus estudios – les interrumpió Wanda después de un momento en el que ambos se habían mantenido en silencio.

–De acuerdo, hasta luego Wanda, adiós Loki – dijo el Dios ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Adiós Beach boy!

–¡Oye…! – antes de que pudiera reclamar la llamada fue colgada. Definitivamente Loki no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo con Stark.

–Realmente es lindo, no entiendo como eso pasó a ser tu hermano malvado – la voz de Bárbara le tomó por sorpresa.

–Solo tomó malas decisiones.

–Sí. Como sea, su alteza si termina a tiempo la próxima semana, podrá ir con su hermano, pero unos días, no desaparezcas por un mes. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Nunca en su vida una semana había sido tan larga, a pesar del mucho trabajo que tenía como rey, había sido la semana y media más larga de su vida.

–Muy bien fortachón, una semana –le advirtió la valquiria, el Dios volvía a tener el cabello corto.

–Una semana – aseguró el Dios.

–Te queda mejor corto, luces más joven.

–Supongo que es un nuevo comienzo.

–Ve, sé que te mueres por verle – la Valquiria le sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

El Dios se perdió en medio de la luz cegadora del _bifrost_ para aparecer en frente del gran jardín de la base de los Vengadores. Su corazón latía exaltado ante la idea de por fin tener nuevamente a su hermano en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, primero quiero agradecer por las lecturas y Kudos.
> 
> Favor de indicarme en caso de ver algún error, trato de actualizar cada semana por lo que el cuidado en cada capítulo no es tanto como me gustaría que fuera, y conocer sus puntos de vista me ayuda para mejorar.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	7. 6

—Viernes, localiza a los demás, diles que estoy bien y en casa –. El niño se quedó pasmado, pero aquel desconocido le ignoró hasta que logró sentarse.

El extraño era alto y musculoso como el tío Steve, sus ojos eran azules como el hielo y el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño. La penumbra de la noche le daba un aire siniestro, aunado a las luces en tono bajo que tenía la sala, lograba parecerse a un asesino dispuesto a dispararle en cualquier momento.

—Ya se encuentran en camino, estarán aquí en cinco minutos – respondió Viernes de pronto rompiendo el lúgubre silencio de la sala.

—¿Quién eres? – por fin habló el hombre después de mirar a Lucas inquisitivamente por un buen rato, el niño se había mantenido en la posición inicial, sentado en el sofá frente a la pantalla de plasma que seguía transmitiendo la película, aún tenía la mano en el bol con palomitas.

A pesar de la sombría apariencia del hombre, no le daba miedo, quizás era su curiosidad, aunque debía admitir que desde que estaba viviendo con los Vengadores su curiosidad había aumentado en demasía, provocándole algunos regaños de parte de Viernes principalmente, ya que lo vigilaba constantemente.

—Lucas – respondió. La mirada de aquel hombre era helada, pero no aterradora, el niño sentía que aquellos ojos se asemejaban mucho a los de Steve, además si tuviera la intensión de asesinarlo ya lo hubiera hecho. Se movió con cautela en una posición menos vulnerable para ponerse de pie con posibilidad de correr en caso de ser necesario.

—Bien, Lucas, ¿quién es tu padre? —el nombrado estaba confundido ante el cuestionamiento, porque bien preguntaba por su padre biológico o por su padre adoptivo.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Hazlo sencillo —el niño miró al hombre dubitativo, y es que era difícil explicar su situación, sin embargo, si resumía las palabras dichas por Anthony terminó por responder.

—Stark.

—No te pareces a él — el hombre rio un poco antes de reclinarse en el sofá, ahora con una expresión de dolor, lucia más relajado que en guardia y eso también ayudó a que el niño tuviera la confianza de acercarse.

Lucas podía decir que se asemejaba como a un mapache, tenía las ojeras tan marcadas que parecía que él mismo se las había pintado, además de tener el cabello enmarañado sin contar su ropa tan sucia que se sorprendió que el hombre no oliera mal, además no había apartado su mano de su costado y por lo que podía ver tenía unos guantes de cuero.

—Soy adoptado —dijo, esperando no dar demasiada información al respecto, aunque no sabía si podía o no decirlo.

—La Lata adoptando un niño, sí que es divertido – aunque quiso sonar gracioso no lo logró, la expresión de cansancio era más que obvia. El hombre suspiró, daba la apariencia de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido.

—¿Quién es usted? —se aventuró a preguntar, ahora que el hombre no estaba en guardia su curiosidad estaba al tope, era de tal manera que comenzaba a balancearse de un pie a otro.

—James Buchanan Baners, solo dime Bucky – dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros y tomar una posición más cómoda en el sofá. Lucas no estaba seguro si el señor Stark se enojaría al ver que el sofá se manchaba con sangre, y por los gustos del dueño estaba seguro de que era tan caro que no se lo podía imaginar.

—Señor Bucky – el hombre rio al escuchar cómo le llamaba, pero enseguida hizo una mueca de dolor, Lucas corrió a la cocina, tomó el botiquín, se puso los guantes de látex y tomó unas gasas para así cubrir la herida y evitar el sangrado.

—¿Sabes que haces?

—No realmente, pero leí algunos libros —no mentía, el Doctor Strange le había dado un libro de primeros auxilios, aunque nunca lo había puesto en práctica, no creía que fuera tan difícil.

—Muy bien, tienes mi confianza en ti — el niño le sonrió limpiando la herida, al parecer solo había rozado, de otra manera habría más sangre.

Aunque podía ser un extraño si Viernes había obedecido a la orden y no había hecho nada para atacarlo, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

—¿Usted es amigo del señor Stark y el tío Steve? — el hombre sonrió. Lucas conocía esa sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se dedicaban el Capitán y Iron-Man, lo cual le dio mucha curiosidad, ya que no creía que alguien más pudiera sonreír de esa manera.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Estaban muy preocupado — comentó, Lucas no necesitaba hacer muchas conjeturas para saber por quién sus tutores habían estado tan alterados en los últimos días.

—Mi culpa, esa cosa que me dieron para hablar se rompió, no pude decirles que venía para acá, ni que había terminado mi misión con éxito y al querer llamarlos creo que solo provoque que se preocuparan– realmente se escuchaba culpable, pero Lucas al verlo en ese estado no estaba tan seguro que tan exitoso había sido Bucky.

Las grandes ventanas de cristal se abrieron de pronto dándole la bienvenida a Iron-Man en todo su esplendor, la armadura no dejaba ver su rostro, pero por el tono de voz, Lucas se dio cuenta que estaba enojado.

—¡Tuvimos un aviso de emergencia tuyo! ¡No había nadie más, solo Rogers y yo, y apareces de pronto como si nada! – el hombre le sonrió y asintió, lucía avergonzado – ¡Un mensaje! ¡Eres un maldito espía muy bien entrenado, Baners, pudiste enviarnos algo! – Stark había elevado la voz ante cada palabra hasta terminar gritando, lo cual sorprendió a Lucas ya que nunca lo había visto así.

—Lo siento, muñeca —. Lucas no paso por alto el apodo con que llamó a Stark, provocando que mirara con asombro al genio. — También te eche mucho de menos.

—¡Estás loco! — la armadura se desvaneció y volvió a su capsula en el pecho, mientras Tony se acercaba al herido —¿Qué tan mal esta? — aunque seguía estando molesto parecía más calmado.

—No mucho, el niño hizo un gran trabajo, sólo me rozó – Lucas se ganó una mirada interrogativa de parte de Stark, al ver como el niño había hecho las gasas usadas a un lado y ahora ponía una limpia.

—Lo siento Lucas, puedes ir a tu habitación – suspiró el hombre de ojos color miel, lucía agotado.

—Pero, quiero ayudar –Lucas no estaba dispuesto a irse, también quería ayudar, además ya casi había terminado de limpiar la herida.

—Lo sé, pero necesita ver a un doctor.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un rozón y solo estoy cansado, no he dormido en tres días – al parecer el escuchar al hombre hablar, alteraba mucho a Stark, aunque Lucas podía percibir como trataba de controlarse.

—Aun así… — Tony estaba por decir algo más cuando Bucky volvió hablar.

—Deja al niño, él ayudó.

—¡Eres un imposible, Robocop! – vociferó por fin el genio.

—Qué bueno que ya no estés molesto – Bucky le sonrió al otro hombre, pero al parecer fue un error ya que Tony frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! – Lucas dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver el aura asesina que cubría a Anthony, listo para correr en caso de que decidiera cometer un asesinato.

—¡Bucky! –Steve entró agitado, al parecer había corrido para llegar con ellos.

—Steve, estoy bien. Tranquilo – Bucky le sonrió al capitán y este le devolvió la sonrisa con alivio.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Lo siento.

—Tenemos que traer a un doctor – dijo Steve mirando la herida

—No es necesario, solo necesito dormir, Lucas es bueno en ello.

—Bien, entonces, ¡duérmete y deja de preocupar a todos! –Stark salió de la habitación molesto.

—¡Antoshka!

—¡Muérete! – Lucas miró al hombre, pero no creía que fuera capaz de morirse, aunque quizá Tony no lo decía en serio.

—Se le pasará, ahora descansa –Bucky le sonrió a Steve antes de dejarse caer por completo en el sofá. El Capitán terminó de curarlo antes de prestarle atención a Lucas que estaba entretenido observando. El niño se sentía curioso ante la herida y por el nuevo visitante de la casa, además nunca había visto tan molesto a Tony.

—¿Esta bien el Señor Stark? – preguntó después de un rato de mantenerse en silencio, se sentía ansioso. Las miradas de Tony y de Steve al ver al hombre eran iguales, estaban aliviados, aunque molestos, cada uno de ellos lo mostraba de manera diferente, eso lo podía entender, pero aun así le preocupaba Stark.

—Cuando las personas le preocupan se pone un poco gruñón – respondió Steve mirándole con una sonrisa para calmar al niño.

—Eso no es poco, es muy gruñón, casi me ataca con su armadura, sino hubieras llegado hubiera sido asesinado — exclamó Bucky abriendo de pronto los ojos, poniendo mucho dramatismo en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿No estabas dormido? Y fue parte tu culpa por estar casi una semana sin noticias de ti.

—Necesito un baño y hablar con él, no es tan comprensivo como tú.

—Ahora descansa, yo lo haré. Y también estoy molesto, James – el capitán le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero solo duró un momento.

—Debo ser yo, Steve. Y realmente lo siento, sabes que nunca he querido preocuparlos, mucho menos a ustedes.

—Sé cómo va a terminar, así que mejor habla con él cuando te recuperes.

—De acuerdo.

Lucas dejo a los dos grandes hombres hablando, le preocupaba el Señor Stark, no parecía feliz. Además se estaba creando una atmosfera muy rara y lo odiaba, le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Cuando llego al taller de Stark había una puerta la cual tocó sintiéndose un poco raro porque no había realmente una manija.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucas? – escuchó del otro lado, en el timbre de voz de Tony, no había sarcasmo.

—Señor Stark, será pronto la hora de la cena…

—Lo que sea, pídeselo a Rogers — Lucas se sintió un poco frustrado, aun así no se iba a rendir.

—Pero quiero estar con usted – la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Stark más tranquilo.

—Kid Loki, no estoy de humor – Lucas sabía que cuando Stark se tranquilizaba volvía a hablarles por sus apodos, aunque sabía que no estaba molesto con él, al haberlo llamado por su nombre le había hecho sentir regañado.

—¿Puedo ver como repara lo que sea que está haciendo? –preguntó el niño poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta?

—Es que es aburrido con ellos.

—Que no te escuche el Cap o vas a herir sus sentimientos —debió de haber hecho una cara de asombro porque enseguida agrego. —Bromeaba, pasa, te enseñare lo fascinante que es construir cosas.

 

 

 

 

—El capitán Rogers quiere hablar con usted – habló Viernes llamando la atención de Tony y Lucas, la I.A. les había estado hablando desde hace un rato, pero ellos la habían ignorado, hasta entonces.

—Dile que estoy ocupado.

—Dice que son las doce y media de la noche y que un niño no debe de estar despierto tan noche –Stark se giró a Lucas con una expresión de reproche.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la hora?

—No lo sabía —Stark comenzó a reír y se levantó de su asiento, Lucas lo imitó sintiendo el cansancio de la noche invadirlo de pronto, soltando un bostezo.

—Vamos a dormir – el niño le siguió mientras ambos se estiraban por estar tanto tiempo sentados en la misma posición.

—Señor Stark — antes de salir del taller Lucas se detuvo llamando la atención del nombrado quien le miraba con curiosidad, ya que el niño lucia avergonzado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo dormir con usted? – Anthony no escondió su desconcierto, elevó una de sus cejas antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que me siento un poco solo — Lucas mordió su labio inferior, quizá se había precipitado y no era adecuado dormir con alguien más, pero era la verdad, aunque su soledad había disminuido en los últimos días, por las noches le abrumaba, al punto que habían vuelto las pesadillas.

—De acuerdo, primero vamos a tomar un baño, hace mucho calor –cuando salieron del taller Steve estaba esperándolos con una pizza.

—Pensé que tendrían hambre –Steve tenía la mejor sonrisa que le conocía Loki, pero Tony no parecía interesado en él.

—Gracias –dijo el niño tomando su rebanada con alegría, Steve le sonrió a Tony, pero esté lo ignoró.

—¡Está arrepentido! — la expresión en el rostro de Anthony no cambió ante las palabras dichas por el Capitán al ver que el castaño le estaba ignorando.

—Que siga así un rato más y no se atrevan a ir a la habitación, dormiré con Lucas –. El infante caminó hacia su habitación seguido del hombre de ojos cafés. El niño no se atrevió a girarse, también le tenía mucho aprecio a Steve, demasiado, pero no creía que ahora ponerse de su lado fuera bueno, menos cuando el Señor Stark estaba tan molesto.

Después de tomar un relajante baño y estar listo para dormir corrió a la gran cama de Stark, que era mucho más grande que la suya, con facilidad podrían dormir tres hombres adultos en ella, y en medio de aquella comodidad y calidez no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las tinieblas lo estaban consumiendo, sus ojos verdes no podían ver absolutamente nada, de pronto gritos desgarradores llegaron a sus oídos, con sus pequeñas manos los cubrió tratando de callarlos, pero le eran imposible, los escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

El aire se le estaba escapando, no podía respirar, llevó sus manos a su cuello tratando de librarse de quien le estaba privando del oxígeno, pero no podía escapar, el miedo de nuevo lo invadía.

—¡Loki, Loki! – aquella voz era tan familiar, le estaba lastimando, sentía las lágrimas invadir su rostro. Quería decir algo pero no podía pensar, tenía que decir algo, algo sobre que nunca podría ser un…

—¡Kid Loki, Kid, Lucas! – Lucas abrió los ojos, estaba empapado en sudor, sentía húmedo el rostro y no dejaba de temblar, frente a él Tony le miraba preocupado. Estaba sentado en la cama, sus manos aún estaban sobre su cuello y el hombre lo tenía sujeto por los hombros, al parecer lo había movido hasta hacerlo volver en sí.

—¿Estas bien? – la expresión de Anthony era de terror.

– Tuve una pesadilla – confesó dejando caer sus manos. Tony le había soltado por fin, parecía que tuviera miedo de que volviera a suceder lo mismo.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—No recuerdo, había gritos, pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y no podía respirar – el niño inhaló profundamente sintiéndose aliviado cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

—De acuerdo, todo está bien ahora – Lucas miró a Anthony, quien le dedico una leve sonrisa y lo tomó en sus brazos para así acunarlo contra su pecho. – Ya nada de pizza después de medianoche, causan malos sueños.

El niño asintió para así aferrarse a la camisa del pijama de Tony, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, ahora mucho más aliviado, aunque estaba seguro que la pizza no tuvo nada que ver con su sueño.

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Wanda lo esperaba lista para estudiar, le había dicho que era momento de volver a la escuela y no se negaría, así que pasó gran parte del día con ella.

A pesar de que entendía lo que la Bruja le explicaba, aun se sentía perdido en aquel sueño, pero fingía que no le afectaba, debía de admitir hasta que para él mismo, que era realmente bueno actuando. Después de varias horas estudiando recibieron una llamada de Thor, y cuando Lucas vio los ojos azules de Thor, la pesadilla de aquella noche desapareció, sonrió realmente. Ni el niño supo porque había estado tan feliz de ver al Dios, ni porque le había dicho que lo extrañaba, no era mentira, pero no era de los que lo decían abiertamente, pero tenía que decírselo, algo dentro de él lo exigía.

Cuando Wanda terminó con él, estaba agotado, había sido mucho que aprender y solo quería olvidarlo de nuevo. Esa fue la semana más aburrida de Lucas en la base, solo fue estudiar y estudiar.

 

 

 

 

— _Kotenok_

—¡Ya te dije que te puedes largar de aquí! – Lucas se encontraba en la sala viendo la pantalla después de mucho estudiar, cuando Bucky y Stark entraron, el genio se sentó al lado del niño dejando hablando solo al otro hombre, quien tomó el lugar al otro lado de Lucas.

James o tío Bucky como le había pedido que le llamara había estado aun detrás de Tony por una semana sin recibir su perdón aun. El soldado había hecho de todo para recibir el perdón, desde cocinar deliciosos postres hasta estar detrás de él todo el día.

—Muñeca.

—No hables, vemos una película –Lucas miró al hombre de ojos azules hielo, ya no tenía las ojeras tan marcadas y parecía más amable.

—Lucas, dile algo a tu madre — suplicó Bucky, Lucas elevó la vista mirando a su interlocutor, pero se encogió de hombros, pasando su vista ahora al brazo de metal que resplandecía con la playera manga corta que traía puesta, aun se sorprendía de aquel fuerte brazo.

—No creo que pueda ayudarle, el señor Stark no cambia fácilmente de opinión.

—Que bien me conoces.

—Tony, el día de hoy invite a los chicos para realizar una reunión, mañana es el examen de colocación de Lucas, debemos celebrar —los interrumpió Wanda, al parecer más que fastidiada por la tonta discusión.

—¡Eso es fantástico! — exclamó Steve que se sentó en uno de los sofás desocupados. Acababa de llegar de una misión.

—¿Vendrá Barton? — preguntó Stark.

—Me temo que sí — respondió Natasha, para así sentarse al lado de Wanda en el otro sofá.

—Si veo otro muñeco de él, lo tiraré a la basura —dijo Stark mirando al Tsum Tsum en forma de arquero que Lucas usaba como almohada, en realidad era casi como su muñeco favorito, ya que no lo soltaba por nada.

Y la razón por la que no lo soltaba era porque era a quien abrazo por primera vez después de una pesadilla y que logro calmarlo, desde entonces era como un amuleto de buena suerte que cargaba siempre.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, he visto tanto a Barton en muñecos que verlo en persona será una pesadilla, además su muy divertida forma de ser da mucho que desear — coincidió Bucky.

—¿De verdad te gustan, Lucas? – preguntó Tony tomando el Tsum Tsum en sus manos.

—Es que me acostumbre a ella, es suave y…

—La mía es mejor – exaltó Stark

—Por eso no quiero ensuciarla – respondió el niño con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—De acuerdo, eres todo un embaucador – el genio alabó ante la rápida respuesta del niño.

—Cuidado _Kotenok_ , estas criando a todo un mini Stark

—¡Calla, Robocop!

—¿Por qué le dice gatito al señor Stark? —Bucky le miró por un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Lo buscaste en internet?

—Oh…demasiado tarde Barnes, ese niño entenderá cualquier idioma que hables — dijo Wanda. Bucky elevó la vista hacia Stark que si las miraras mataran él ya hubiera sido acribillado cruelmente.

—Es con cariño.

—¿Dime que no invitaste a Strange? — preguntó de pronto Anthony, cambiando el tema.

—Tenia, ha estado trayendo algunos regalos para Lucas – soltó Wanda con una leve sonrisa, Stark sabía que lo hacía para molestar.

—Unos libros raros y un muñeco como él no son realmente regalos, son terribles.

—El Doctor Strange es divertido –Stark miró a Lucas como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero el niño solo le sonrió.

—Niño, tenemos que revisar cual es tu concepto de diversión con urgencia.

—¿Tienes un muñeco de cada uno de ellos? – preguntó Bucky quitándole de las manos el muñeco a Tony y mirándolo como si lo inspeccionara cuidadosamente.

—Me falta el tuyo, tío Bucky

—¿Por qué no le dieron uno mío? – preguntó el castaño con cierto sentimiento.

—Porque solo le damos de a quién quiere –respondió Tony.

—¿No me quieres?

—Lo acabo de conocer, en realidad el concepto de amor es más extenso – soltó Lucas mirando el muñeco que cargaba Bucky.

—Pregúntale a Stark y te lo resumirá en diferentes sustancias segregadas por el cerebro –respondió Bucky sonriéndole al nombrado.

—Señor Stark… — de pronto un gran aro dorado se abrió en medio de la sala por donde salió Strange con lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto

—¿Sabes que existen las puertas? – quizá el humor de Anthony no se encontraba en el mejor momento.

—Es que amo invadir tu privacidad – y ciertamente a Strange no le importaba.

—Claro, ahora entiendo que tienes una insana costumbre o solo esperas el día en que me veas en pel…

—¡Stephen me alegra verte! –. Bucky que había cubierto los oídos de Lucas miraba a Tony con cierta desaprobación, el muñeco de Hawkeye ahora yacía tirado en una esquina.

—Capitán, es un gusto verlo de nuevo, he venido con un nuevo regalo para Loki, sé qué hará su examen muy pronto – el Doctor se giró al niño dedicándole una leve sonrisa, Lucas le agradeció sin acercarse aún, Tony no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo.

—¡Adivinen quién llegó! – Lucas saltó de su asiento para así correr a la entrada en cuanto escucho la voz de Barton.

—¡Tío Clint! – el adulto tomo al niño en brazos para darle vueltas mientras les miraba riendo.

—¡Te extrañe Lucas!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Te tengo un regalo!

—¡No más por favor!

—No seas dramático Stark, ahora es algo mejor – Clint traía colgando un arco y unas flechas junto a un moño. – ¡Te enseñare a tirar!

—¡Increíble! —el niño estaba encantado – aunque no sé si sea tan bueno

—Tranquilo, también te enseñare tácticas de defensa.

—Doctor Strange dijo que podría ser un hechicero.

—Sí, quizá seas bueno en ello, pero también debes aprender a defenderte.

—¿Está bien que le enseñes a un niño de diez años defensa personal? — preguntó Wanda mientras servía la mesa para todos.

—Nunca es muy temprano, a Francis, Lila y Nathaniel les enseñe desde los tres años, son unos expertos defendiéndose y tirando con el arco.

—Muy bien, sólo no lo fuerces mucho es su primera vez.

—No te preocupes, seré suave.

—Saben que si los escuchan hablar terminaremos siendo arrestados por la ONU —Natasha Comentó mirando a Barton con cariño. Lucas conocía bien a sus tíos y estaba seguro que la amistad que ambos tenían era tan fuerte que sería imposible de romper.

Una vez que llegaron las pizzas, se pusieron a celebrar junto a mucha soda, aunque Viernes les había hecho una advertencia sobre la comida saludable que debía comer Lucas, Tony la ignoró diciendo que era una vez en la semana.

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno y el corazón de Lucas latió llenó de emoción, no sabía cuál era el motivo, el estar con Steve era agradable y le tenía un aprecio especial, pero con Thor era como si algo dentro de él pidiera por su atención, era difícil de controlar, pero quizá ya no tenía que oponer tanta resistencia a aquella parte suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las lecturas, votos y comentarios.
> 
> Realicé un pequeño cambio en alguien, le daré un premio a quien lo descubra (?)
> 
> En caso de ver algún error favor de indicarme, me ayuda a darles una mejor historia.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	8. 7

 

 

Volver a la base de los Vengadores era como volver a casa, una casa llena de gente extravagante. El olor de la tierra mojada le dio la bienvenida, al parecer había estado lloviendo solo hacía unos instantes y ahora el cielo despejado con pocas nubes, era una bella estampa con la cual comenzar su noche.

En cuanto entró a la casa fue directo a la sala, encontrándose de frente con todos los Vengadores en la mesa, Wanda, Natasha, Steve, James, Stark, Clint y hasta el hechicero, junto a su hermano cenando pizza y riendo.

Thor se acercó a la gran familia, porque si tenía que describirlo eso eran ellos en esos momentos, una familia unida, no solo por las peleas y por el deseo de salvar al mundo, sino por el cariño que no se admitían tener.

Loki se levantó de la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto miró al rubio, los ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad que podría conmover a Thor hasta las lágrimas, era un sentimiento que le era difícil de explicar, su corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor rapidez y estaba seguro que en su rostro tenía dibujada una tonta sonrisa ya que quizá habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que vio aquella mirada en el rostro de su hermano, aunque no le agrado del todo el hecho de que el niño estuviera en la mesa junto a Steve, aún tenía ese tipo de recelo contra su amigo, pero eso se calmó cuando lo tuvo a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Y aunque el primer impulso que tuvo fue abrazarlo, no pudo, el infante llevaba una especie de muñeco de peluche en sus manos, lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo, lo que realmente llamo la atención de Thor era que ese muñeco le recordaba a alguien.

—¡Te cortaste el cabello! — dijo el niño, Thor había casi olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, por costumbre paso su mano por su cabello que ahora era mucho más corto.

—¿No te gusta? — el niño se quedó pensando un momento, lo cual puso una alarma en su cabeza, después de todo fue un sueño, no podría estar seguro de que eso le gustara realmente a su hermano.

—Me gusta, no luces tan viejo — todos en la mesa empezaron a reír, hasta Clint había escupido la soda que estaba bebiendo.

—Lucas no molestes a los ancianos — dijo Stark, provocando que Thor frunciera el entrecejo, reconsiderando el sentimiento de felicidad que había sentido solo minutos antes por volver a estar con sus amigos.

—Stark…

—¡Tía Wanda me la regalo, es igual a ti! — Thor volvió a prestarle atención a su hermano cuando le escuchó hablar, le estaba mostrando el muñeco que llevaba en sus manos para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor, ahora podía comprender por qué aquel extraño muñeco se le hacía familiar.

Aquel pedazo de tela con algodón dentro, era un tipo almohada con una capa roja, cabello rubio y una vestimenta que se asemejaba a la que usaba Thor, pero si prestaba atención también había otro muñeco en el sofá.

—Considero que soy más guapo — Thor tomó el muñeco en sus manos para examinarlo, en realidad se le hacía una horrible imitación de él, no sabía cuál era la finalidad de aquella cosa, que no tenía en si algún provecho.

—Creo que el muñeco es por mucho más bonito —el rubio miró al niño como si no pudiera creer a sus palabras y no ayudaban las risas de todos, realmente su hermano no cambiaba, no importaba que no recordara su pasado, el actual Loki sabía que decir para ponerlo en vergüenza.

—Reacciona Beach boy, vamos a comer, no te quedes ahí parado — Loki había corrido de vuelta a su lugar entre Steve y Tony.

Thor accedió con una sonrisa, conformándose con sentarse frente a su hermano. En realidad el Dios estaba alegre, si dejaba de lado los celos que sentía. Loki resplandecía de felicidad, realmente lucía muy unido a todos, principalmente a Stark y Steve. Aunque debía de admitir que era obvio por qué el niño los veía como una especie de padres, hasta el mismo Thor aceptaba el hecho de que esos dos eran como los padres de todos en la sala, claro sin contar al hechicero que cada vez que se veía a Stark se desataba una discusión.

En algún momento de la noche el niño se retiró al sofá junto al muñeco de Thor, pero solo fue un instante en el que se distrajo cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño abrazaba a uno diferente, que sino mal veía tenía un arco en la espalda y vestía de negro como cierta persona que conocía.

—Es su muñeco favorito, ¡me ama! — Clint le dijo al darse cuenta que observaba Thor. El Dios le devolvió la mirada como si el hombre acabara de decir una tontería, después de todo el único que podía amar Loki era a él.

—Claro — Natasha le dio un leve golpe y se acercó a sentarse a su lado.

—Es la verdad.

—Tranquilo, Legolas, no es una competencia. Porque si lo fuera, obviamente yo ganaría — contraataco Stark con gran superioridad.

—No empiecen, por favor —pidió Strange con fastidio.

—¿Qué celebramos? — preguntó por fin Thor ahora que se daba cuenta de que para que todos los Vengadores estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin que de una emergencia se tratara, debía ser una celebración, además de que algunos bebían alcohol.

—Nada realmente, mañana presento mi examen de colocación, dice tía Wanda que podría hasta saltar años — respondió el niño desde el sofá, aun con el Tsum Tsum en sus manos, realmente a Thor le dieron ganas de destruirlo con un relámpago, pero al menos no era el de Steve.

—Pues hay que celebrar por Kid Loki y Wanda — respondió Tony con una copa en su mano, levantándola para brindar.

Thor dejo la mesa una vez que había comido y bebido hasta saciarse, para así sentarse al lado de su hermano, aunque podía sentir una mirada de ojos color avellana siguiéndole, prefirió ignorarla y disfrutar por fin de su amado hermano.

—¿Qué tal te la pasaste? — preguntó con curiosidad, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Muy bien, he aprendido mucho y me he divertido — la sonrisa del niño le indicaba que no mentía.

—Me alegra, ¿te gusta estar aquí?

—Sí, todos son amables y me cuidan, tío Clint me da muchos regalos.

—¡Te dije que era el favorito! —

—No te metas en conversaciones ajenas — exclamó Thor para así volver su atención al niño.  Sabía que todos lo estaban escuchando a pesar de que fingían prestar atención en sus conversaciones.

—Además también me está enseñando a defenderme.

—Seguro que serás muy bueno, también eras un maestro con las navajas.

—¿Tío Clint me enseñarías a usarlas?

—Te enseñaré lo que quieras — Thor le arrebató el muñeco con forma de arquero a Loki para así arrojárselo encima a Clint provocando que este cayera de la silla al no poder con la fuerza con la que el objeto le había golpeado.

Loki miró a Thor entre asombrado y molesto al ver a su muñeco tirado junto a su tío.

—Mi muñeco, ¿Qué pasa si no sirve? — el niño hizo un mohín para demostrar su descontento por la manera en que el Dios había tratado su muñeco.

—Tranquilo, tienes el mío — dijo con autosuficiencia Thor, pero el niño no estaba feliz ante la respuesta.

—Estoy bien, por si se lo preguntan — respondió Clint mientras los demás vengadores trataban de contener la risa.

—Cuéntame más de la semana en la que estuviste aquí — el niño aún tenía la mirada en su muñeco, era la segunda vez que terminaba en el suelo ese día.

—Tío Steve…

—No me digas nada de él

—El señor Stark me enseño de…

—Tampoco de él

—Tío Bucky cocinó un rico postre

—¡Sé que le encantó! — exclamó el ex soldado desde el otro lado de la sala, dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa al niño. Thor se preguntó si ese día todos le iban a restregar en la cara cuan cercanos se habían vuelto a Loki. —Quizá después pueda hacer más.

—Pasa el examen y tendremos una fiesta en casa — respondió del otro lado Wanda.

—¡Sí! — exclamó el niño lleno de emoción.

—Entonces, realmente eres feliz aquí— Thor tomó la pequeña mano del niño, era tan pequeña y suave a comparación de la suya que era tosca. La mano del pequeño era fría y blanca, tal como la recordaba.

—Sí — Thor le dio un leve apretón a la mano del niño sin apartar los zafiros de los esmeraldas.

—Kid, deberías levantar ese muñeco antes de que termine en la basura — el niño se levantó rápido de su lugar alejándose de Thor para ir por su muñeco que aún estaba al lado de Clint que parecía sin ganas de moverse.

Thor se giró para ver a Stark quien le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa, ciertamente no sería sencillo siquiera el poder estar a solas con su hermano y disfrutar de su cercanía.

—¿Esta muerto? — Loki movió el cuerpo de Clint mientras en una de sus manos tenía el Tsum Tsum.

—Sigo vivo — respondió con voz lastimera el arquero.

—Parece que ya murió, lastima. Aléjate Kid, el olor de los muertos es terrible.

—Aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir molestándolos — Clint intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil.

—Levántate ya Clint, te vas a resfriar — el arquero trató de obedecer a Natasaha, pero su intento volvió a ser inútil.

Loki no volvió al lado del Dios, se mantuvo junto a Clint quien no dejaba de quejarse, picándole con él dedo de vez en cuando para comprobar si seguía con vida.

 

 

 

La fiesta se alargó más de lo que imaginaron, a pesar de que Thor mantenía constantemente sus ojos en Loki, quien jugaba junto a sus Tsum Tsum o charlaba de vez en cuando con algunos de los Vengadores, hasta que vio cómo se quedaba profundamente dormido.

—Lo llevaré a su cama — Thor se levantó sin que nadie se opusiera y cargo a Loki, así como lo había cargado cuando era un bebé. Tener a Loki en brazos era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo podía tocar. Era de las pocas veces en las que nadie parecía alterado o en contra de sus deseos, ni Stark se movió de su lugar para impedirlo.

Con cuidado lo recostó en la cama y le miro dormir, en cuanto el pequeño estuvo en la cama busco con sus manos algo, una vez que encontró una almohada con la forma al parecer de Hawkeye de peluche lo abrazó, definitivamente Thor se tendría que deshacer de esas cosas, pero cuando levantó la vista se quedó sin palabras, había muñecos del arquero en cada repisa y escritorio de la habitación y eran contados los de los demás.

—¿Quién rayos le da tanto muñecos de sí mismo a un niño? —preguntó una vez que se encontró con sus amigos, todos se giraron a ver a Clint, quien solo se encogió de hombros antes de responderle al rubio.

—Soy el tío favorito, debe de adorar al Vengador más fuerte del mundo.

—En tus sueños flechita — exclamó Thor, al parecer ahora no solo era Steve quien le estaba arrebatando el cariño de su hermano.

—Ex ricitos, necesito hablar contigo — Thor se giró para ver a Stark, el hombre de cabello castaño estaba sentado en el sofá en medio de los dos soldados con una copa en sus manos. Solo hasta que vio aquella mirada arrogante se dio cuenta de que aún estaba molesto con el genio, como se atrevía a arruinar su momento junto a su hermano.

—Deberías dejar de decir eso, Loki te imita

—Te lo dije Kotenok, es como un mini Stark.

—Calla Robocop, a ti no te importe como le hablo a ex ricitos.

—Tony — Steve llamó la atención del genio, al parecer evitar una discusión, a Thor aun le sorprendía la extraña relación que mantenían.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el Rubio agotado, ahora sin la emotividad de ver a su hermano, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo un descanso.

—Es algo sobre Loki — solo necesitó escuchar eso para estar en alerta nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?

—La noche que dormí con él…

—¿Dormiste con él? —los ojos de Thor estaban tan abiertos que a Stark le sorprendió que no se le hubieran salido. Quizá Thor si tenía un serio problema con su hermano menor.

—Sí, Beach boy, dormir —ambos soldados rieron. —No soy un pederasta como tú.

—Lo siento, continua.

—De acuerdo, el niño tiene sueños muy raros, cuando Wanda miró dentro de él dijo que tenía pesadillas.

—Es cierto, las tiene — respondió la mujer, al parecer confundida porque no sabía hacia donde quería llegar el genio.

—¿Qué viste?

—Nada, en realidad solo es miedo, pero no es muy visible el sueño, pero es aterrador —confesó la Bruja a sus amigos.

—En medio del sueño no puede respirar —Thor se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, era su manera de mantener la calma — cubría sus oídos y hacia un ruido raro como si tratara de respirar y no pudiera, obviamente estaba recordando su muerte. Además hice una larga búsqueda sobre sus padres y aún no he encontrado nada. Es raro y no es todo, vi todas las grabaciones, todas las noches desde que llegó ha tenido pesadillas.

—Creo que sueña el día de su muerte — dijo Wanda en un hilo de voz.

—Thanos le rompió el cuello, lo sabemos, pero eso quiere decir que siempre ha soñado con su muerte — ahora habló Steve, lucía preocupado.

—Supongo que es algo realmente traumático para él que no lo puede superar — respondió Natasha exhalando mientras giraba el líquido que mantenía su copa.

—Bien, yo no he estado con él por casi un mes, así que no es mi culpa que tenga esos sueños.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo te lo comento, hay que tener más cuidado — dijo en modo de advertencia el genio.

—Debemos evitar que siga soñando con eso — sugirió Clint.

—No hay manera de acabar con sus sueños — comentó Strange

—¿Viste también en su cabeza?

—No de la misma manera que Wanda, pero no hay nada malo, es justo como cualquier otro niño, que le teme a la oscuridad, y tarde o temprano terminará por saber quién es — había cierto tipo de enigma en las palabras del doctor.

—¿Qué aconsejas hechicero?

—Lo que han hecho bien hasta ahora, estar cuidando de él y sí es necesario que le revelen su origen.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? — cuestionó el millonario mirando a Strange.

—Será peor si se entera por terceras personas y tratan de usarlo en nuestra contra.

—Lo pensaremos hasta que eso suceda.

—Stark

—Es un niño Thor, ahora sería traumático revelarle su pasado, si ya tiene pesadillas será peor.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos? —preguntó el Dios con desgano.

—Cuando sea mayor.

—Creo que deberíamos exponer nuestros puntos de vista antes de tomar una decisión, cuando lo trajimos aquí acordamos que todos nos haríamos cargo de él — aludió el Capitán.

—Bien, que comience el jefe — exclamó Stark mirando al hombre rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Creo que sería mejor esperar, como dice Tony, solo tiene 10 años.

—Creo que estoy con el Cap. Es un niño, cargar con todo lo que hizo el anterior Loki, podría ser perjudicial y más a la edad de 10 años — comento Wanda.

—Estoy con ustedes, es un niño — mencionó Natasha mirando su copa.

—¿Clint? — preguntó el genio al ver que el arquero miraba a la nada.

—No creo que deberíamos guardarles secretos.

—¿Qué?

—No digo que le digamos todo, sino quien es y ya cuando sea mayor decirle lo demás —sugirió el arquero.

—No pensé que dirías eso Clint — el mencionado se giró a ver a su mejor amiga.

—Las mentiras nunca son buenas.

—Y aun así has mentido mucho — Clint frunció el entrecejo sin separar su mirada de la de Natasha.

—Experiencia, pero creo que el esperar tampoco es tan malo — por fin dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Bien, ¿Qué dices Thor?

—Decírselo —acortó sin más explicación.

—Obviamente — exclamó Stark.

—Es lo mejor, no quiero que vuelva a cometer los mismos errores

—No digo que se lo ocultaremos por siempre, sino esperar

—Aun así creo que es mejor decírselo ahora, soy su hermano, mi decisión debe pesar más.

—Es una democracia Thor, no estamos en tu reino — Thor soltó un suspiró, quería decir lo injusto que se le hacía, pero obviamente el vivir en la Tierra tenía que cumplir con ciertas leyes y aceptar lo que sus amigos les parecía mejor.

—¿Qué dices tú, Strange?

—Debemos decírselo, pero creo que siendo un niño no pueda alcanzar aun a comprender de todo su origen.

—Y tú Robocop

—Creo que no deberíamos esperar, entre más sienta que le guardamos secretos, mas desconfiado se volverá, y decírselo en una edad difícil solo será peor. Es darle una oportunidad más de hacer lo correcto, siendo nosotros quienes lo guíen.

—¿Acaso eres un experto en el tema? — la incredulidad en la mirada de Stark visible para todos, ya que al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta del ex soldado.

—Digo que si él es el Dios del engaño y nosotros le engañamos y mentimos solo lo dañaremos y volverá a ser lo que era antes — trató de explicar el castaño, pero no parecían convencidos los demás.

—No será por siempre Bucky, esperaremos que este más preparado — respondió Steve mirando a su compañero de toda la vida.

—Lo sé Steve, pero esos dos o cuatro años que le estemos mintiendo le pueden dar la pauta a que sea desconfiado — volvió a tratar de persuadir James.

—Yo no cambio de parecer, alguien quiere cambiar su voto — exclamó Stark, pero nadie parecía del todo convencido de lo que habían decidido.

—Lo siento Robocop, Beach boy, ganamos en votación— Bucky soltó un suspiro para así asentir, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, Thor sabía que el hombre no trataría de ir en contra del millonario.

—De acuerdo muñeca de nuevo has ganado.

—Vamos a dormir, tenemos que llevar a Loki a la escuela mañana — exclamó la bruja ante el ambiente hostil que se podía respirar en la sala.

—Dulces sueños, tíos —respondió Natasha antes de irse junto a Wanda.

Thor miró irse a las mujeres que lucían cansadas, podía entenderlas, hasta él que era un Dios se sentía exhausto, necesitaba dormir unas horas.

Los demás se despidieron dejando atrás a Thor cansado, lo de las pesadillas de Loki lo había dejado pensando mucho, pero no podía dejar al niño solo, no quería que sufriera, ni en sus sueños, pero por esa noche prefirió irse a su cama, donde descansó profundamente, quizá debía de decir que también tenía sueños de Loki, pero el ser cuestionado por sus amigos no era algo que le agradara porque ni él sabía por qué el soñar con su hermano se había vuelto tan habitual.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente el ruido de muchas personas le hizo despertarse, por lo que salió de la habitación encontrándose a Loki tranquilamente desayunando, mientras Wanda corría de un lado a otro, Tony hablaba y hablaba de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender con Steve, Barton le hablaba al niño más emocionado mientras Loki le asentía con la cabeza, los únicos callados eran Bucky y Natasha.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó aun somnoliento.

—Es el día — Thor recordó la noche anterior, a pesar de los años viviendo en Midgard, aún le era difícil entender del todo las costumbres que tenían.

—Te llevare en mi bello Audi — exclamó Tony llamando la atención de Lucas.

—No vamos a caber en un Audi — debatió Clint, que al parecer se había quedado a dormir esa noche en la base.

—No tienen que venir ustedes.

—¡Claro que vamos a ir! — exclamó Wanda dando por zanjada la discusión.

Al final, todos tuvieron que ir en diferentes autos, Lucas llegó junto a Tony, Thor porque no lo dejaría Steve y Bucky, en el auto de atrás, Natasha, Wanda y Clint les seguían.

—Parece que te gusta la atención —la voz de Tony distrajo a Lucas, ya que varios niños que estaban entrado al colegio no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Solo es divertido —Lucas se encogió y se giró a ver a todos sus tutores, quienes lucían nerviosos a comparación de él.

—No te pongas nervioso, recuerda que todo lo vimos.

—Sí, tía Wanda.

—Si no entiendes una pregunta pasa a la siguiente.

—De acuerdo, tía Natasha.

—Solo es un examen.

—Lo sé, señor Stark

—Recuerda que estamos aquí —alentó el Capitán, ganándose una deslumbrante sonrisa de parte del pequeño Lucas.

Ver aquello era como una rutina a la cual Thor no comprendía, era como si fuera una batalla, quizá eso era el famoso examen de colocación.

—¡Acaba con todos! — vociferó el rubio Dios, por lo que obtuvo una mirada de confusión de parte de Loki.

—Lo haré Thor — respondió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Te esperaremos en la cafetería — el niño asintió a Steve y entró al salón de clases, dejando atrás a seis adultos intranquilos.

Fueran dos horas de espera en la cafetería del colegio donde varios padres se encontraban, y los Vengadores llamaban mucho la atención.

—Saben que no tienen que esperar aquí, ¿verdad? — exclamó Tony al mirar al resto de sus compañeros en la misma mesa, algunos parecían aburridos, otros nerviosos y algunos hasta confundidos.

—Lo sabemos Stark, pero también es tu caso — Natasha miró al genio, quien le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Solo espero a Kid Loki — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Es lo mismo… — antes de que Clint pudiera reclamar algo más, la atención de Thor se puso en la entrada de la cafetería donde apareció Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro y en cuento sus ojos se encontraron corrió a ellos y se arrojó a los brazos del Dios quien los abrió en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Creo que pasaré!, todo estuvo muy fácil — dijo cuándo se apartó del abrazo de Thor.

Todos hablaban, pero Thor estaba tan feliz de haber abrazado nuevamente a su hermano que apenas y había salido de su estupor, daría cualquier cosa por mantenerse en esa posición por todo el tiempo del mundo, pero su gusto duró poco ya que en cuanto Stark llamó al niño, éste saltó hacia los brazos del castaño.

Obviamente Stark no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de joderle la vida a Thor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, primero quiero agradecer por las lecturas y Kudos.
> 
> Favor de indicarme en caso de ver algún error, que seguro habrá, conocer sus opiniones me ayuda para mejorar.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	9. 8

—Tony, necesitamos dinero, para comprar un árbol — la mujer castaña despertó a Lucas muy temprano, para buscar el árbol ideal, cosa que Lucas no comprendía del todo, pero terminó accediendo. Así que ahora se encontraban frente a Stark quien los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, demostrando la molestia y confusión que le provocaba la petición hecha por la Bruja Escarlata.

—¿Acaso soy un tipo de cajero automático? — Tony tenía una taza de café en la mano, las ojeras delataban que apenas había dormido la noche anterior, quizá había estado encerrado en su taller creando un nuevo artefacto como normalmente acostumbraba. 

—Es un día importante, solo falta una semana para navidad y no tenemos ni un solo árbol de navidad, ni adornos —exclamó la castaña con dramatismo, al parecer era muy importante tener un árbol en casa.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? — Tony masajeaba el puente de su nariz demostrando que la paciencia se le estaba agotando en esos momentos. Lucas esperaba que no les comenzara a gritar como le gritaba a tío Bucky.

—Tenemos que crear un ambiente sano para el desarrollo de Lucas — la mujer se puso al lado del niño, posando su mejilla contra la ajena tratando de despertar el lado compasivo de Stark, claramente no funcionó.

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver un maldito árbol con su desarrollo? — por fin explotó. Lucas dio un paso hacia atrás, más por precaución que por miedo.

—Viernes — respondió la mujer con una convicción que nunca había visto Lucas.

—La navidad es la época del año que se celebra en casi en todo el mundo, en estas fechas los valores como solidaridad, generosidad y tolerancia son transmitidos. Y no solo valores sino también rituales en los cuales se transmite la cultura y normas de la sociedad, por lo que, al celebrarla Lucas se irá familiarizando de manera implícita, y crea un sentimiento de continuidad, de cohesión y solidad que contribuye a que los miembros de la familia se sientan más unidos. Además, a través de los rituales al niño se le permite tener una identidad personal más consolidada en su futuro y crear una mayor estabilidad emocional.

Lucas se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Viernes, después de todo no tenía idea de que así de importante era la navidad, aunque no creía que fuera del todo cierto, ya que una sola celebración no podía definir la identidad de una persona.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan — exclamó con fastidio el millonario — No sé porque me piden dinero si tienes una tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, pero no es solo eso — el hombre le miró con cierta desesperación a la mujer, ciertamente Stark no podía contra Wanda cuando ella se lo proponía.

—Queremos hacer intercambio de regalos con todos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tengo que comprarle regalos a cada uno de esos tipos vividores? — Lucas sabía que Stark se estaba conteniendo, para no decir ciertas palabras que estaban mal.

—Tony, es parte de la navidad y el desarrollo de Lucas — el castaño soltó un suspiro para así asentir, se había dado por vencido.

—De acuerdo, ya que vas a salir con Kid compren mis regalos también — dijo para así beber por fin de su taza de café.

—No — respondió Wanda con una sonrisa que podría pasar como la más encantadora.

—¿Qué? —Anthony estaba molesto, lo podía ver en su rostro.

—Los tienes que elegir tú, nosotros compraremos los nuestros — Wanda tomó la mano del niño para así darse la vuelta más que feliz —Viernes le puedes avisar a todos lo de la fiesta de navidad, por favor.

—Claro que sí — respondió la I.A.

—Por cierto, un árbol es muy pesado para que lo cargue una mujer y un niño, se los encargo —pidió la mujer deteniéndose en el margen de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¡Mueves cosas con tu mente mucho más pesadas! — exclamó el millonario desde la mesa

—Uno grande por favor.

—¡Wanda!

—Nos vemos por la tarde — exclamó dejando atrás a un Stark exaltado, esperaba que regresando a casa estuviera más tranquilo, aunque en cierta manera le parecía divertido ver así al millonario.

 

 

 

Desde que Lucas había llegado a la base, solo había salido una vez cuando presentó su examen de colocación y ahora que comprarían los regalos de navidad.

El frío viento de invierno los recibió en cuanto salieron del auto, esa frialdad le era tan familiar y contrario a cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado, sintió nostalgia. Recordaba vagamente la navidad, en realidad en el orfanato en donde se encontraba no la festejaban, y cuando escapó no tuvo oportunidad de verla en las calles, intentó recordar si la celebraba con su madre, pero ya no tenía nada claro de esa época. Eran solo destellos en su cabeza, pero no le preocupaba, al menos no por ahora.

Wanda lo llevaba de la mano entre el mar de gente, a pesar de ser muy temprano aún, si tuviera que decirlo había muchas más personas que en Francia y eso lo ponía un poco ansioso. Prestó atención a su alrededor, en casi cada esquina había un hombre vestido de Santa Claus con una campana sonando, los esmeraldas recorrían las grandes calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

—Bien, primero debemos de comprar los adornos del árbol porque seguramente Tony no lo hará — Wanda parecía hablar consigo misma, pero Lucas estaba más concentrado en observar a la gente moverse con prisa entre los pasillos. — Debí haber hecho esto desde antes, ahora hay mucha gente comprado las cosas de último minuto, será un día muy pesado.

—Tía Wanda, ¿qué se regala en navidad? — la mujer se giró para ver al niño un poco confundida ante la pregunta. Lucas le miró con genuina curiosidad, ya que si tuviera que regalarle algo a cada Vengador le gustaría estar muy bien familiarizado con la celebración.

—Oh... lo siento, Lucas, creo que debí primero explicarte, vamos a desayunar algo porque ni eso hicimos y te explico todo.

Para Lucas el encontrarse en ese lugar era nuevo, no recordaba si quiera estar en una tienda o en un restaurante, pero era un poco familiar.

Una vez que tuvo frente a él sus panqueques y batido de vainilla, Wanda le explicó lo que era la navidad en sí, cosas que ya tenía idea de lo que trataba, también de la costumbre de que en las fiestas todos estuvieran juntos y el ambiente que se crea a partir de ella es la tolerancia y solidaridad.

—¿Por eso es importante para mí desarrollo? — preguntó no muy seguro el niño.

—También, pero no acostumbramos a celebrarla, por lo que quiero que esta vez, todos podamos estar juntos como la familia que somos — mencionó la mujer con un poco de vergüenza, Lucas a veces pensaba que actuaba más como una niña que él.

—Pero no siempre se llevan bien — dijo Loki, ya que últimamente había visto como discutían, principalmente el señor Stark.

—Eso también es parte de las familias.

—No entiendo — Lucas no podía entender como ellos, que a veces se llevaban mal, pudieran quererse o ser tan unidos.

—Si tú te guardas el resentimiento, el dolor, el miedo, todos esos malos sentimientos y no se los confías a los demás terminaras lastimado y mal, por eso es por lo que debes decírselo a las personas a quien más confianza le tienes, expresarlo es mejor que guardarlo — Wanda le miraba con seriedad, aunque en sus labios descansaba una sonrisa.

—¿Aunque eso les preocupes? — preguntó el niño un poco confundido.

—Eso quiere decir que te aman, y estarán ahí para apoyarte, eso es lo que hace una familia.

—Tía Wanda, ¿y tu familia? — preguntó el niño después de un largo momento de silencio.

—Mi familia son ustedes.

Después de desayunar Wanda lo llevo de arriba abajo en toda la tienda, Lucas no recordaba haber caminado tanto y no podía creer que la mujer no lucia para nada cansada, a pesar de que llevaba las manos llenas de bolsas.

Después de unas horas el celular de Wanda sonó, pero la mujer estaba tan encantada que apenas y lo había escuchado.

—Tía Wanda, su celular suena.

—Cierto — dijo para así detenerse, puso algunas bolsas en el suelo y tomó el celular para responder —Hola, no, aun no terminamos. No es necesario que vengan, Thor, por favor. De acuerdo, dile a alguien más que venga, así me ayudaran con las compras, nos vemos en media hora.

—¿Thor?

—Sí, no puede estar sin ti ni unas horas —respondió la mujer para así tomar las bolsas de nuevo.

—Es bueno, nos ayudara — dijo el niño ya que también cargaba con algunas bolsas.

—Supongo, ¿Qué te gustaría reglarle a Thor? —Lucas elevo la vista para así mirar a la mujer sin saber que responder realmente. —Aún hay tiempo antes de que lleguen, piensa en algo bonito.

Lucas miró en toda la tienda, pero le era realmente difícil el elegir algún regalo para Thor, pero no solo era para él sino para todos los demás y eso también era muy complicado, porque si no les gustaba o si no era lo que ellos querían o si llegaban a sentirse mal.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió que lo mejor que les podía dar a todos no lo encontraría en esa tienda. Por lo que fue con Wanda que estaba solo a unos pasos para expresarle su idea, la mujer estuvo a punto de enloquecer y asintió para así salir con el niño a en busca del regalo perfecto.

 

Después de comprar el regalo de los Vengadores terminaron en la cafetería del centro comercial esperando por Thor, al parecer se había perdido, hasta que a los lejos vieron a tres hombres muy bien parecidos que podrían destacar a pesar de que usaban sudaderas y trataban de cubrirse con el gorro de ellas.

—Hola Chicos – saludo la mujer cuando el trío se acercó a la mesa y tomaron asiento a su lado.

—Los buscamos por mucho tiempo — exclamó el Capitán.

—En realidad a quien buscamos fue a Thor, lo perdimos tres veces – comentó el hombre de cabello castaño.

—No es así – vociferó Thor molesto ante la broma.

—Como diga su majestad – concedió Bucky para así pedir un café para los tres.

—Desperté y no te vi – dijo Thor una vez que las bromas cesaron.

—Es que tía Wanda quería salir temprano a comprar – respondió el niño mientras tomaba su segunda malteada del día. Quizá estaría lleno de energía durante varias horas por la gran cantidad de azúcar que estaba ingiriendo, aunque considerando lo que caminó quizá terminaría durmiendo desde muy temprano.

—Sí, miren todo lo que he conseguido —los tres hombres miraron sorprendidos las muchas bolsas que traía la mujer

—Supongo que nos toca cargar eso – dijo con obviedad el hombre con el brazo de metal.

—Por supuesto — exclamó encantada la mujer.

—¿Por qué es que están los tres juntos? – preguntó la bruja mientras comía de su pastel de chocolate que había ordenado.

—Tony nos mandó a comprar un árbol de navidad, el más grande que hubiera, y también que no quería nadie en casa porque tenía mucho trabajo – explicó el Capitán bebiendo de su café.

—¿Ya compraron el árbol? – preguntó la mujer sin creer del todo que hubieran sido tan rápidos al comprar un árbol de navidad.

—Sí, lo traemos en una camioneta, en realidad fue fácil – a pesar de las palabras dichas por Thor la mujer no estaba convencida.

—Bien lo importante es que tengamos uno – por fin cedió la mujer.

—Lucas, ¿ya escribiste tu carta a Santa? —el niño se giró a ver al humano rubio confundido

—¿A santa?

—Si el hombre gordo y de barbar, para pedir un regalo – el niño se giró para ver a un hombre en el centro de la plaza en un trineo tomándose fotos con varios niños.

—Pero no quiero nada – respondió, y es que no quería nada, tío Clint le había llenado de tantos juguetes en su habitación que ya no sabía dónde ponerlos, además todos los regalos dados por los Vengadores eran suficientes.

—Lucas, todos necesitan un regalo en navidad – exclamó Wanda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es cierto, además casi todo lo que tienes es de Hawkeye y eso da miedo – dijo con cierto desagrado el castaño.

—Entonces creo que me gustaría un libro.

—Strange te da mucho de esos.

—No te preocupes campeón, tío Bucky te dará un excelente regalo.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí – exclamó el castaño riendo un poco.

—Yo también te daré un magnifico regalo – vociferó el Dios rubio ganándose también una enorme sonrisa por parte de Lucas

—¿De verdad?

—Un Dios siempre cumple con sus promesas.

—Gracias Thor

—¿Qué tal una foto con Santa? – preguntó Bucky levantándose de la mesa y tomar la mano de Lucas jalándolo al centro de la plaza.

—Bucky.

—¿Dónde llevas a mi hermano?

Bucky ignoró a la mujer y a Thor para así formarse en la fila detrás de varias personas.

— ¿Para que la foto? No quiero una foto con alguien desconocido.

—Pero nos la tomaremos todos juntos.

—Entonces sí.

Una vez que fue el turno de Lucas de pasar el hombre gordo lo jaló para sentarse en sus piernas, por suerte Bucky detuvo el golpe que estaba por darle Lucas al Santa falso.

—Es parte de la tradición – le susurró el castaño, el niño asintió diciendo que entendía.

Bucky llamó a sus amigos, al parecer el Capitán trataba de calmar a Thor porque su hermano estaba en las piernas de un hombre extraño.

Una vez que los cuatro adultos se pararon alrededor de Lucas y que los hombres bajaron los gorros de sus sudaderas y tomaron la foto, comenzó el caos.

Muchas personas se acercaron para así pedir autógrafos y tomarse fotos con los hombres y la mujer, provocando que Lucas se quedara desplazado en algún punto entre el tumulto de gente. El niño intentaba ponerse de puntillas, pero era imposible ver siquiera el cabello rubio tan llamativo del Dios del trueno.

—¿Y tú quién eres pequeño? —Loki elevó la vista mirando a la mujer que le hablaba, era rubia de ojos azules, a pesar del frío que hacía mantenía su abrigo abierto mostrando su muy escotada blusa.

—Lucas.

—Oh…es un nombre encantador, ¿vienes con los Vengadores? —el niño asintió

—Dime, ¿alguno de ellos es tu padre? – otra mujer de cabello castaño y caireles le hablaba, al menos ella le parecía más agradable que la rubia.

—¿Mi padre?

—Hemos apostado, pero nadie sabe de quien serás hijo, hay algunas fotos de los Vengadores junto a ti, ya que eres encantador y muy distintivo, ojos verdes y cabello negro, creo que me iré por Iron—Man, tienes el porte de un Stark.

—El señor Stark no es mi padre biológico

—Oh…entonces quizá sea el Capitán, aunque no te pareces nada a él, sería al último en quien apostaría, no creo que seas de alguna de las mujeres ya que las hemos visto y nunca se vieron embarazadas

—No entiendo.

—Es que eres tan lindo —la mujer rubia con su mano con uñas largas tomó la mejilla del niño con fuerza.

—Lucas vámonos —el niño fue tomado por el Capitán en brazos, quien solo hizo un pequeño gesto en forma de saludo a las mujeres antes de darse la vuelta e irse con los demás, pero fue difícil ya que había un montón de manos que querían tocar al niño.

Se podía escuchar gritos de mujeres preguntando si el niño era hijo del Capitán, quien solo sonreía y se dirigían a la salida.

—De verdad, no sé porque ustedes tres tienen que venir, si uno llama la atención tener a tres era como ponerme un cartel que dice <Vengadores aquí> — Wanda lucia molesta, llevaba las bolsas ahora levantadas gracias a su telequinesis.

—No te enojes – pidió Bucky al lado del Capitán.

—Muy bien al menos ya salimos de ahí — los hombres rieron ante la actitud de la bruja.

—Vamos Lucas, tenemos que volver a casa —el niño bajo de los brazos del capitán hasta el auto de Wanda.

—Voy con ustedes – dijo Thor para así tomar la mano del niño.

—Los vemos más tarde.

—No tarden mucho, aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para navidad – advirtió la bruja antes de subir al auto.

—No se preocupen, tendremos que comprar nuestros regalos.

—Claro —la bruja dijo con sarcasmo ante de subir al auto junto a Lucas y Thor para conducir hasta su hogar.

 

 

 

El árbol llegó horas más tarde junto al Capitán y Bucky, una vez que lo posicionaron en el centro de la sala, Wanda llamó a todos los Vengadores.

—¿Es necesario que estemos todos? – preguntó Stark, a Lucas le sorprendía verlo todavía despierto cuando claramente estaba muriendo de sueño.

También ver a Natasha que se supone que estaba en una misión ahora estaba ahí con ellos, aunque también lucía muy cansada.

—Así es Tony, tenemos que adornar perfectamente el árbol como una familia.

—De a—cuerdo — respondió tratando de contener un bostezo.

Lucas estaba emocionado ante aquello, nunca pensó que realmente estaría adornando un pino junto a sus tutores, aunque en realidad era muy fácil, desde poner las luces, después las esferas y diversos adornos como pequeños muñecos.

—Solo queda la estrella – exclamó Wanda emocionada.

—Te toca Lucas.

Natasha le dio la estrella a Lucas y Thor lo tomó en brazos para así levantarlo y que el niño pudiera poner la estrella hasta lo más alto del árbol.

—Perfecto, ahora es momento de encenderlo.

Cuando las luces se encendieron Lucas sonrió resplandeciente, en realidad se sentía muy feliz de que pudiera, una mano se posó en su hombro, elevo la vista encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban con devoción.

—Nunca hemos celebrado algo así antes, aunque créeme que teníamos muchas fiestas, nunca una como esta, era raro que estuviéramos en familia – había cierta nostalgia en la voz del Dios que le dejo un sentimiento de tristeza, no comprendía las palabras del Dios, pero le hacían sentirse mal.

—Thor – en el tono de voz de Tony había una advertencia.

—Lo sé Stark.

Quizá, lo dicho por Thor se refería a lo mismo que le había dicho Wanda, los Vengadores nunca habían celebrado una navidad como una familia.

 

 

La semana paso más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado por lo que envolver sus regalos no fue tan difícil.

Ir a la cocina era como ir a una zona de guerra, Wanda y Bucky se estaban haciendo cargo, aunque ofreció su ayuda lo único que hizo fue pelar algunas cosas, por lo que terminó por aburrirse y retirarse dejando la histeria de la cena perfecta detrás.

Mientras miraba un programa en la pantalla de plasma sintió hundirse el sofá bajo el peso familiar del Dios, había pasado más tiempo con Thor, aunque no a solas, casi siempre había alguien en la habitación, por lo que estar los dos solos le parecía raro pero muy agradable.

—Loki, ¿duermes bien por las noches?

—Sí —. El Dios se le quedo observando provocando que el niño se sintiera un poco incómodo, al parecer había visto a través de él. —No siempre, a veces tengo pesadillas.

—Sí, sé lo que son las pesadillas en ocasiones, pero tengo que decir que no tienes que preocuparte por esas pesadillas.

—¿No?

—No, después de todo son pesadillas, es algo que ya no puede pasar, además estaré yo siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

—Gracias Thor – aún no comprendía del todo las expresiones del Dios, pero supuso que era su manera de hablar.

—También tengo que decirte que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Loki, tú eres un…

—Realmente espero que la comida sea deliciosa, porque huele muy bien – la voz de Anthony tomó por sorpresa a los dos.

—Si, tía Wanda y tío Bucky se están esforzando mucho.

—Sí que lo hacen – pero Anthony no miraba al niño, sino a Thor.

—Pensé que estaba en el taller.

—Bien, pronto será la cena, por lo que no podía estar más tiempo encerrado ahí, ¿no lo crees Thor?

—Por mi podrías pasar toda una eternidad ahí – la paciencia de Thor estaba llegado al límite.

—Ciertamente nos tenemos el mismo aprecio.

—¿Tío Steve? – Lucas se acostumbró poco a poco a las discusiones, pero le terminaban por cansar en algún punto, así que las ignoraba y trataba de cambiar el tema.

—Él salió de último minuto a una misión, dijo que no tardaría, además va con Natasha así que ten por seguro que cumplirán su promesa – Tony se sentó al otro lado de Lucas para así ver el programa junto a los Dioses.

 

 

La cena fue magnifica, los regalos para Lucas se amontonaron, Clint no puso asistir así que envío su regalo de parte de su familia y suya con anticipación, era un reloj despertador del arquero y una chamarra color verde que encantó a Lucas en cuanto la vio. Tony le regaló un Stark Phone, la última versión. Natasha le obsequió unos audífonos bluetooth, Bucky le dio una consola de videojuegos y Steve una portátil. Wanda le regaló un telescopio y Strange le envió un nuevo libro de hechizos y hasta había recibido unas dagas por parte de Thor, dagas que le fueron confiscadas por Wanda hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor para usarlas. Todos estuvieron felices por el regalo de Lucas, unas playeras para todos, con el logo de los Vengadores, lo que hizo muy feliz al niño es que enseguida se la pusieron todos, hasta el mismo Strange.

Entre festejos Lucas se sintió tan cálido por todo el amor que le estaban dando, era difícil de explicar, aquel sentimiento de calidez que estaba invadiendo su corazón.

—Señor Stark, llamada del señor Parker

—Enlázalo.

—Hola, señor Stark – todos miraron el holograma desplegado por Viernes en medio de la sala. En él se reflejaba un hombre de cabello castaño, aunque era mucho más joven que cualquiera en la sala – Oh... Hola Vengadores – saludó con cierto asombro.

—Hola Peter – el hombre en el holograma miró a Lucas con una sonrisa.

—¿Nuevo en el equipo?

—Es una historia muy larga – Peter volvió a poner su atención en Stark, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Espero me la cuenten, solo hablaba para desearles feliz navidad – los Vengadores agradecieron y le desearon lo mismo.

—¿Sigue molesto? – preguntó Peter cuando Stark no le dio una respuesta.

—No, no tendría que estarlo.

—Lo siento.

—No es momento de disculparse, pásalo bien Peter.

—Gracias, señor Stark.

—Nos vemos, tía May me habla.

—Salúdame a tu tía.

—Lo haré – la llamada se cortó dejando a Tony en su lugar sin moverse, hasta que después de unos minutos se giró y volvió a sonreír. Al parecer a nadie le pareció raro aquello.

Al finalizar la noche todos se dieron un abrazo para celebrar la fiesta de navidad. Lucas estaba muy feliz.

 

 

—Señor Stark

—No me hables, no deberías estar aquí —la fría voz de Tony le tomó por sorpresa, cuando le miró había un tipo de resentimiento que no conocía.

—Tony aléjate de él — la voz de Bucky le sorprendió

—Pero…

—Te dijeron que te alejaras.

—Tía Wanda – la mujer le miraba con odio si tuviera que describirlo el niño.

—Eres un virus, no te acerques, solo traes desgracias – Natasha exclamó.

—No, no lo hago – la voz de Lucas tembló.

—¿Realmente crees que sentimos algo por ti? – el despreció en la voz de Steve fue lo que provocó que por fin salieran las lágrimas de los ojos de Lucas.

—Tío Steve

—No me llames así, no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre.

—Yo…

—Desaparece de una buena vez.

—Thor… — era imposible que Thor le dijera eso, Thor no podía decirle eso, era quien más se preocupaba por él – ¡No!,¡no!, debe ser un sueño —el niño se arrodillo tapando sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos, suplicando que todo fuera mentira, las palabras de despreció se seguían escuchando.

—Loki —de nuevo aquella voz lo llama y era tan desagradable que le provocó un escalofrío

—Nadie me quiere – dijo el niño entre hipidos.

—Es difícil vivir de esa manera, es porque no pertenecemos aquí.

—¿Entonces a qué lugar pertenezco?

—A uno muy lejano, uno frío y alejado —un espejo se apareció en medio de la oscuridad, el niño se levantó para así verse en él reflejado, pero la figura que le devolvió la mirada era aterradora, tenía la piel azul, ojos rojos y cuernos

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No soy eso! – vociferó mientras se alejaba del espejo.

 

—Loki —la voz de Thor lo trajo de vuelta, la mirada que le estaba dando no era fría ni desconfiada, sino preocupada, el niño se lanzó a sus brazos, para así abrazarlo llorando amargamente —Todo está bien, solo fue un sueño. El niño tomó la cálida mano de Thor entre la suya.

—Lo siento – susurró con cansancio. No supo en que momento fue, pero gracias a la calidez de Thor volvió a conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

 

En la habitación de Lucas estaban todos los Vengadores, los gritos habían sido desgarradores, de tal manera que parecía que estaban matándolo. El primero en llegar fue Thor que logró despertarlo, la mirada de terror en el rostro del niño era tan dolorosa.

—Al parecer se vuelve peor con el tiempo — rompió el silencio Natasha, parecía también muy afectada.

—Stark

—No Thor, aun no es tiempo – dijo el hombre, también tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—¡Es mi hermano! – dijo Thor por lo bajo tratando de no gritar para no despertar al niño.

—Es mi hijo, ante todo el mundo es mi hijo, mientras que contigo no comparte nada que lo avale – gruñó Stark, también conteniéndose para no gritar.

—Es un Dios, no un humano – debatió Thor.

—Nació como humano en este mundo, ni tú tienes permitido en intervenir en otros mundos, ni en sus leyes.

—¡Stark!

—Es Lucas Stark, así que no intentes tocarlo o conocerás de lo que soy capaz. Solo recuerda en donde estas en estos momentos, en la tierra.

Stark se fue dejando a los demás vengadores sin habla, en realidad no podían siquiera hablar sin hacer más grande la discusión.

—¿Lo sabían? – preguntó Thor decepcionado, no solo le habían arrebatado a su hermano, sino su nombre.

—No estabas, pensamos que era lo mejor – dijo Wanda en voz baja, tratando de no avivar la ira del Dios.

—Ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir sobre él, ¡es mi hermano!, ¡no pueden quitármelo!

—Thor, claro que tenemos derecho y no intentamos quitártelo, pediste nuestra ayuda, y te la hemos brindado, pero Lucas es un niño y como tal debe vivir – explicó el Capitán.

—Eso solo lo dañará – dijo Thor mirando al niño que lucía más tranquilo.

—Mañana hablaremos más calmados – dio por zanjado el asunto Steve antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Los demás le siguieron, dejando a Thor solo en la habitación de Lucas, el Dios se sentó a su lado mirando al niño dormir, era increíble cómo solo hacia unas horas brindaban y reían de felicidad y ahora de nuevo estaban molestos.

—Lo siento, Loki, no puedo hacer más. Quiero ser egoísta, pero también les debo mucho. No sé qué hacer – la desesperación en la voz de Thor era genuina, solo esperaba no equivocarse esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, kudos y lecturas.
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano ya que a este capítulo no le preste el tiempo para su debida corrección, prometo hacerlo en un futuro, ya que no quiero dejar de actualizar cuando les prometí, (cada viernes), ya que me conozco y puedo dejar de hacerlo. En caso de ver algún error, favor de comentarlo.
> 
> Nos leemos muy pronto.


	10. 9

Las caricias provenientes de unas suaves y frías manos lo despertaron, lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos en medio del ensueño fue una mujer, la cual sin pensarlo se deslizó arriba de él, poniendo cada una de sus piernas a los lados de las caderas del Dios, las caricias descendieron sobre el abdomen del contrario, teniéndose justo al borde de la ropa interior.

—Jane —murmuró Thor, al reconocer el castaño cabello de la mujer que caía como cascada a los lados de su rostro, al escuchar como la llamaba la mujer sonrió, para así mover sus caderas contra las del rubio, provocando que volviera en sí —¡No eres ella! —Gruñó, ahogando un suspiro de placer al sentir como aquel movimiento estaba provocando que despertara una erección — ¡Loki! — No podía equivocarse, ese tipo de truco solo los podía hacer su hermano.

La mujer sonrió más abiertamente para así disolverse, luciendo ahora con el cuerpo masculino, pero delgado, cabello negro como el azabache y la piel tan blanca como las montañas de _Jotunheim,_ mirándole con su ya muy característica sonrisa torcida.

—Has tardado en darte cuenta, hermano —el hombre se inclinó hasta juntar su boca contra la del Dios, quien no dudo en corresponder al beso, pero muy dentro de su subconsciente algo lo despertó. — Eres tan torpe — exclamó el Dios de las mentiras sobre los labios contrarios.

—No.

El hombre azabache sonrió antes de desvanecerse, el Dios volvió abrir los ojos encontrándose con el blanco techo de la habitación de la base.

—¿Qué te pasa Thor? — se regañó, sentándose en la cama tratando de tranquilizar su mente que estaba hecha un desastre. La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando al niño Loki —¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste malos sueños? – cuestionó el Dios rubio a su visitante.

—Sí — el infante llevaba en su mano abrazando el muñeco del arquero, vestido solo con su pijama, Thor recordó las noches en que su hermano se colaba a su habitación porque tenía miedo, justo como en esos momentos.

—Ven aquí —Lucas obedeció, una vez que estuvo en la cama, se metió bajo las cobijas para así abrazarse a su muñeco —Tranquilo, todo fue una simple pesadilla — tranquilizó el Dios al niño mientras su grande mano acariciaba el suave cabello negro.

—Thor.

—¿Sí? — pero Lucas no respondió, se quedó profundamente dormido, con una mano alrededor de su peluche y la otra aferrada a la camisa de la pijama del rubio.

Quizá pasaron horas en las que el rubio miró con tal adoración al niño hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.

 

 

 

Después de la discusión que había tenido, la tensión entre los Vengadores era demasiado palpable, al punto en el que preferían estar en misiones que en la base. Natasha y Steve eran los más ocupados, y quien más parecía resentirlo era Lucas, que se encontraba cabizbajo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por otra parte la persona que se encontraba más calmada con el asunto de la discusión era James, ya que aunque no se encontraba a favor de ningún lado, tampoco lo podían odiar del todo.

—Entonces ahora eres mi guardaespaldas —. Por lo que al ex soldado se le confió una misión un poco más complicada.

—No puedo evitarlo, Tony me lo pidió — respondió el castaño.

—Al menos tú eres más agradable — confesó el Dios mirando al castaño dar vueltas en la cocina.

—Gracias — Bucky se había vuelto su sombra y era el único con quien Thor se sentía cómodo, después de todo, no se interponía en su interacción con Loki.

—¿Por qué haces todo lo que Stark te dice? — preguntó el Dios. El castaño se encontraba con una mano sobre un sartén y la otra en una espátula, ahora con la base casi vacía era quien se encargaba de alimentarlos, y si todos tuvieran que elegir al mejor cocinero, ganaría con creces el ex soldado.

—No lo sé — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para así dejar un plato con salchichas, tocino y huevos junto a pan tostado para Thor. — Supongo que es difícil negarle algo — terminó sonriéndole al Dios, con esa típica sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Y con Steve? — preguntó el Dios ya con un gran cantidad de comida en la boca.

—También es difícil — el soldado meditó un poco antes de volver a hablar — Steve y yo tenemos un vínculo muy especial, ambos nos debemos la vida.

Se mantuvo un silencio en el que el castaño seguía cocinado, Thor estaba seguro que era el desayuno de Stark y Wanda.

—Tengo que regresar a Asgard — rompió el silencio.

—Lo entiendo, lo cuidaremos bien — prometió el ex soldado ahora picando fruta.

—Quiero llevarme a Loki — Bucky detuvo su muñeca durante un momento para así poder mirar al Dios.

—Dudo que te dejen — confesó, para volver a su trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo, no puede tener pesadillas todas las noches.

—Lo sé — ahora el castaño no le miró seguía picando diferentes tipos de fruta con tal maestría que le impresionaba a veces al Dios.

—¿Barnes? — preguntó al darse cuenta que picó tanta que no sería posible de comer en toda la mañana y Thor no era amante de la fruta en absoluto.

—Lo siento, pensaba para mí mismo — respondió para así detenerse y acomodar la fruta en un plato — Tony quiere mucho a Lucas, en tan solo unos meses se ha ganado su corazón, quizá nunca lo admita pero ama a los niños, pero debes entender que una vez que cree que está en lo correcto, es difícil hacer que cambie de opinión.

—Tú puedes intentar convencerlo — James rio fuertemente al escuchar las palabras del Dios.

—Y que te escuche es todavía más difícil — admitió soltando un suspiro. A pesar de que había reído no tenía ni una pizca de felicidad en aquellos helados ojos.

—Buenos días — saludó el niño en cuanto llegó a la cocina, Bucky le sirvió un plato con fruta, granola y yogurt junto a un vaso de leche.

—Buenos días — saludó el ex soldado con una sonrisa. Thor debía admitir que James tenía un encanto que era difícil de ignorar. Era el tipo de persona que te detienes a observar solo por su sonrisa y que sin pensarlo terminas por devolvérsela.

—Loki —el mencionado giró su rostro a quien le llamaba, al parecer ni él se dio cuenta que se había quedado encandilado con el ex soldado.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? — Thor vio sobre el rabillo de su ojo como el ex soldado detenía sus manos en el lavado de los utensilios de cocina, para girarse a ver al niño expectante a su repuesta, y agradecía que no interrumpiera como normalmente los demás en la base hacían cuando hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

—¿Donde? — preguntó Lucas, ahora estaba prestando atención a su desayuno.

—A Asgard — respondió el Dios viendo como Loki llevaba la fruta a su boca.

—¿De paseo? — pregunto una vez que pasó el bocado.

—Para siempre.

—Pero me gusta mucho aquí — exclamó, dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa y mirar atentamente al Dios, al parecer con pánico.

—Lo sé — Thor acarició el cabello de Loki recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa. No podía hacer nada para arruinar aquella sonrisa. No podía alejarlo de ahí si no era lo que el niño quería.

—Debo irme a Asgard durante una semana, pero estaré aquí contigo pronto.

—Está bien — ahora se daba cuenta que el ir y venir parecía no perjudicar a Loki. Al parecer comenzaba a volverse cotidiano.

—De acuerdo — Thor estaba un poco decaído, esperaba tener una reacción un poco más anhelante por parte del niño y que le pidiera que se quedara, pero no resultó como imaginó.

—Ya que te vas, ¿qué tal si vamos al cine? — propuso Bucky sentándose al lado de ambos para desayunar también.

—No es casi lo mismo a estar aquí, frente al televisor comiendo palomitas y refrescos — respondió Loki masticando parte de su desayuno.

—No, en el cine están los estrenos, pero no eres de esos, eres aburrido, Lucas — la desilusión en la voz del ex soldado le sorprendió al rubio, debía admitir que era un excelente actor.

—No es cierto — el mohín hecho por el niño provoco una risa fresca por parte de Bucky, quien le despeino un poco el cabello negro.

—Bien, vamos a un parque de diversiones — dijo al fin el castaño después de pensar por un rato.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? —Al niño se le ilumino el rostro y el hombre asintió

— Seguro que Thor y Wanda querrá acompañarnos

—¿Sí, Thor?

—Claro — el Dios no podía negarle en ese momento algo a Loki, aquella sonrisa en su rostro era verdadera, no como la que estaba fingiendo en toda la mañana.

Una vez que todos desayunaron e invitaron a Wanda porque era la única que no parecía tan afectada por la discusión también les acompañó. Aunque lucía un poco cansada debido a que había llegado la noche anterior de una misión.

Los primeros juegos a los que subieron eran divertidos, Thor trataba de ir al lado de Lucas, muchos de los juegos eran sobre navidad, así que se lanzaron desde trineos por una pendiente hasta esquiar un poco, en donde el rubio cayó sin poder evitarlo varias veces sobre la nieve, provocando las risas del trío.

Después de ello Loki quiso ir a la montaña rusa y aunque Thor estaba acostumbrado al _Bifröst_ esa cosa le había revuelto demasiado el estómago y ahora luchaba por no devolver los cinco hot dogs que se comió solo hacía unos minutos.

Por otra parte Lucas lucia feliz, corría de un lado a otro junto a ellos, principalmente con Wanda, y cuando propuso subir a la rueda de la fortuna Thor se negó, aun sintiendo la comida en su garganta y no quería terminar por devolverla por completo. Por lo que solo subieron Wanda y el niño quienes le saludaban desde las alturas.

—Gracias, amigo soldado — agradeció el Dios, después de todo era el único que parecía estar de su lado y que no lo juzgaba.

—Ni lo menciones, me identifico con Lucas, el hecho que hayamos hecho algunas cosas en el pasado no nos define como personas ahora — James tenía su mano extendida saludando al niño, aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que sí debería llevarlo a Asgard, es lo mejor para él.

—Yo no puedo decirte que no, es tu hermano después de todo, aunque Tony lo haya adoptado, pero creo que deberías dejar que te ayudemos, los recuerdos pueden llegar a ser realmente dolorosos, después de todo no hicimos cosas buenas, el estar cerca de personas que nos aman puede ser muy bueno, ellos son los únicos que nos ayudan a no hundirnos – exclamó James con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? No quieren que les regresemos los recuerdos ahora — el ex soldado se encogió de hombros antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Tony y Steve solo están confundidos, Tony casi muere y Steve casi lo pierde en aquel entonces cuando Loki atacó, son cosas difíciles de olvidar, pero también quieren a Lucas, ellos no dejaran que algo le pase al niño. Además Steve me perdonó a pesar de que intente matarlo y a Tony — el soldado soltó otro suspiro, parecía decaído — Y Tony también me perdonó a pesar de que mate a sus padres.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó sin comprender porque sus amigos seguían negándole el que su hermano recordara quien era.

—Yo no tuve opción debido a quien era, Loki tiene una, pero creo que al final terminara por recordar todo.

—¿Por qué lo crees? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad el Dios.

—Porque te mira.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La primera vez que lo vi me di cuenta que tiene un cariño especial hacia todos, y hacia Steve mucho más, pero cuando te mira a ti, es diferente… — parecía que el soldado quería decir algo más — quizá ni él se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Lo crees? — Thor debía admitir que era muy torpe, porque no se había percatado siquiera de la manera en que su hermano lo miraba.

—Lo creo – confió el castaño dándole un leve golpe en el hombro al Dios.

—Si me lo llevo, ¿te interpondrás?

—No, pero ellos sí lo harán — el soldado era un tipo confiable, mucho más que todos los demás Vengadores, Thor entendía que era debido a que se identificaba de alguna manera con su hermano y por ello era que le intentaba de aconsejar. Al menos el hablar con él le daba tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes hablar con ellos?

—Lo intentaré, pero te lo pediré una vez más, deja que te ayudemos, no puedes tú cargar con el peso de cuidar y proteger a Lucas de Loki.

—Gracias, Barnes — agradeció genuinamente el Dios.

—Por nada — Lucas llegó a ellos aun con mucha energía una vez que bajó de la rueda de la fortuna.

Por lo que no bastaron una vuelta a todo el parque, sino varias veces a diferentes atracciones hasta quedarse en la noche viendo el desfile que organizaban por la temporada, el niño irradiaba felicidad que contagiaba a todos.

Ya era muy tarde cuando decidieron que era momento de volver a casa, Lucas se durmió en el auto por lo que fue Thor quien lo llevo a su habitación, cuando llegaron Stark se encontraba en el sofá esperándolos.

—Llegan tarde — todos se quedaron en la puerta al escuchar la voz, Bucky les indicó que siguieran caminando y él se dirigió con Stark.

Thor dejó al niño en la cama antes de salir y escuchar la discusión que estaban teniendo sus amigos. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por provocarle problemas al ex soldado cuando era el único que parecía querer ayudarlo.

—¡No era lo que te dije que hicieras! — escuchó el Dios que le reclamaba Stark a Bucky.

—Lo sé, pero Lucas estaba aburrido, no podemos tener un niño encerrado para siempre.

—¡Tiene mucho con lo que distraerse en la base, es enorme! — exclamó casi gritando el millonario.

—Tony — llamó en un tonó dolorido el castaño.

—Eres terrible Barnes, te di mi confianza – la desilusión en la voz del genio era palpable que hasta el mismo Thor se sintió mal.

—Trato de hacer lo mejor para Lucas y no defraudarte.

—¿Lo mejor?

—Sí, lo mejor.

—Lo entiendo, ya no haré más drama, la próxima vez iré con ustedes — al parecer Bucky había hecho algo para calmar a Stark porque lo último se escuchó más calmado.

—De acuerdo.

Thor caminó a la sala una vez que escuchó como salía Stark de ella, se encontró con un decaído Barnes, conocía al soldado desde que Steve lo llevó a la base para ser un Vengador, era quien más misiones hacia y quien mejor le iba en ellas, era astuto, cauteloso y muy buen táctica, nunca había fallado. Por desgracia de Barnes los únicos que lo afectaban eran los propios Vengadores.

—¿Qué tal? — preguntó sentándose al lado de su amigo, intentado devolverle los ánimos.

—No esta tan molesto como pensé – exclamó el castaño, se encogió de hombros hundiéndose más en el sofá.

—¿Te perdonará?

—Sí — respondió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Me iré mañana temprano.

—Debes despedirte de Lucas.

—Lo sé

El ambiente de la habitación era pesado o quizá solo era que ambos estaban muy cansados por lo que hablar no les era tan natural como antes.

—Bien, hoy no tardará en llegar Steve y mañana yo también me voy — dijo de pronto el castaño rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Nueva misión?

—Algo así.

—¿Irás solo?

—Con Wanda.

—Entonces solo se quedarán Steve y Stark en la base.

—Sí — Bucky se levantó del sofá estirándose. Parecía más tranquilo, al parecer solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para volver al ser el mismo. —Buenas noches.  

—Buenas noches, soldado y gracias — Bucky hizo una seña como quitándole importancia y se fue a su habitación arrastrando sus pies demostrando el cansancio que tenía.

Thor estuvo un poco más de tiempo pensando en todo lo transcurrido en los días anteriores, quizá solo necesitaba eso para tomar por fin una decisión respecto al futuro de Loki.

 

 

Las ganas de volver a Asgard no eran muchas, pero tenía un trato con la Valquiria, por lo que en cuanto se despidió de Lucas partió.

Asgard estaba mejor en cuanto estado anímico, su gente estaba tranquila y feliz, por lo que gobernar no fue tan pesado como la última vez que estuvo ahí.

—Pareces distraído — Thor levantó la vista de algunos documentos que observaba, para así sonreírle a la mujer, quien increíblemente no le había molestado en todo el día, hasta ese momento.

—No lo estoy — respondió.

—No mientas, ¿Tiene que ver con cierto hermano que ahora es un niño humano? — cuestionó con cierta diversión debido al expresión del rostro del Dios en cuanto escucho la palabra <hermano>.

—Sí —el Dios respiró profundamente antes de hablar. — Tiene sueños del pasado, y es complicado para él, si vieras la manera en que despierta casi cada noche, es terrible. —El rubio pasó su mano sobre el rostro demostrando lo terrible que era para él.

—Lo parece — concedió la Valquiria. Sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente al Dios, lo que le provocaba cierto desconcierto.

—Necesito traerlo — exclamó con convicción el rubio.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie quiere decirle quien es, creo que si se le revela parte de su pasado, él dejara de tener esos sueños — argumentó el Dios.

—¿Así que si lo traes le revelaras su pasado?

—Parte de su pasado.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Solo tres me apoyan.

—¿Y los demás se oponen, por qué?

—Porque es un niño.

—Supongo que en parte tienen razón, pero no deja de ser tu hermano y un Dios.

—Lo han nombrado Stark

—Muy bien, despedázalos — soltó la Valquiria con cierto jubilo que nunca había visto Thor.

—¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertando ante la sed de sangre que emanaba de la mujer.

—Thor, son simples humanos, si quieres a tu hermano, solo tenlo — dijo como si aquello fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—Si hago algo así Loki me odiará — contestó el Dios, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad, pero el saber que al infante le gustaba estar con los Vengadores, lo estaba detenido.

—Tus amigos son realmente listos, hacer que el niño los quiera para evitar alejarlos, el que más pierde eres tú — Bárbara traía una botella con licor en la mano, por lo que no podría estar del todo seguro si hablaba con seriedad, además se balanceaba a pesar de encontrarse sentada.

—No creo que lo hayan hecho con esa intención — trató de justificarlos el Dios, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, parecía que todo era parte de un plan.

—Supongo que no, pero no deja de ser un problema, el niño nunca vendrá con nosotros por ellos — dejo en claro la mujer encendiendo una alarma dentro de la cabeza del Dios.

—Solo quiero que deje de sufrir — dijo tratando de convencerse a él mismo de que los Vengadores jamás lo traicionarían.

—Entonces solo regrésale los recuerdos, nadie te puede parar eres un Dios, una vez que lo hagas no creo que quieran lastimar a alguien que quieren, es un arma de doble filo, Loki luce tan dulce que es imposible no hayan caídos encantados ante él —Thor elevó la vista hacia su amiga quien tenía una mirada llena de perversidad.

—Me odiarían — respondió sin poder quitarle la mirada a la mujer, demostrando algunos de los miedos del Dios.

—Se les pasara, después de todo si ya quieren al niño y te aprecian, no hay rencor que puedan guardar — comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eres un genio! — elogió Thor provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la mujer.

—En parte mi amigo, y otro tanto es debido a que eres muy estúpido para darte cuenta de las cosas — el Dios trató de omitir el insulto.

Ahora Thor solo tenía una meta, en cuanto regresara y encontrara el momento de estar con Loki, solo cinco segundos era más que suficiente para regresarle parte de sus memorias y magia. El rubio debía admitir que era un idiota pero tenía que agradecerle por mucho a los Vengadores, ahora lo más importante era cuidar de su hermano.

 

 

—Thor, tienes que regresar con Loki —el mencionado miró a la Valquiria como si estuviera diciendo algo incomprensible.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es loki! —No necesitó más, salió de ahí para así tomar el _Stormbreaker_ y viajar hacia la base de los Vengadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, kudos y lecturas.
> 
> En caso de ver algún error favor de indicarme.
> 
> Nos leemos muy pronto.


	11. 10

Anthony Edward Stark, era una persona llena de orgullo, su vida antes de Iron-Man había estado llena de escándalos. Desde su muy arrogante actitud hacia todo el mundo hasta las muchas mujeres que se llevó a la cama sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos y dejándolas al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía el don de hacer caer a todas a sus pies; parte de eso alimentaba su ego y solo lo hacía cada vez más presuntuoso.

Era el tipo de persona que confía en sus ideales a pesar de lo mal que a muchos les puedan parecer, no importaba cuantas veces se hubiera equivocado, si él no confiaba en sí mismo no podría salir adelante. La vida le enseño de la peor manera que no importaba el dinero ni el poder, ello no te garantiza la vida ni el amor.

Tony tampoco se consideraba un ser lleno de rectitud ni un santo por lo cual no se preguntaba qué hacía mal como para que el mundo le pagara de esa manera. Había sido secuestrado y vivido con un pedazo de metralla en el pecho, con el cual tenía muchas posibilidades de morir; no podía negar que gracias a ello era por lo que existía Iron-Man y que lo ayudó a salir de aquel terrible lugar y que el mundo ahora era un lugar un poco más seguro de lo que era antes, pero Iron-Man también le trajo alegrías como tristezas y muchos problemas, a pesar de ello no se arrepentía de su creación, después de todo era parte de Anthony Edward Stark.

Debido a que la vida le dio varias lecciones, cambió poco a poco, seguía siendo arrogante, pero no tanto como antes. Entonces, Tony se enamoró de verdad de una mujer, Virginia Potts, a quien amó como a ninguna otra, por lo cual había dejado su vida de todo un don Juan y con quien hasta se casó, pero al final las cosas no resultaron como Stark lo pensó, casi nunca salían como él las había planeado.

Quizás había sido culpa de él, quizás era culpa de ella, quizá solo habían sido ambos. Tony sabía que estar a su lado no era lo más cómodo, ni lo mejor para ella, la conocía a la perfección, tanto como ella lo conocía, pero a pesar de eso, no resultó; y eso era culpa de ambos. Debido a que se conocían tan bien, era por lo que cada quien amaba de la manera en que sabían que no se iban a lastimar, al contrario, hacían lo suficiente para hacer sentir bien al otro, y era por ello que estar juntos poco a poco se volvió algo cansado, se amaron solo lo suficiente y eso no bastaba en una relación, se tenían que amar hasta el punto en el que doliera y cuando doliera seguir amando, si no se puede amar de esa manera, simplemente no es amor.

Cuando Pepper lo enfrentó y dijo que su relación ya no funcionaba, tampoco le tomó por sorpresa. Su amor se había enfriado, cada palabra y cada interacción entre ambos era un signo de deterioro, era muestra de que el fin estaba cerca, cada vez estaban más ocupados que al final era como si se estuvieran olvidando o quizá se obligaban a estar ocupados para lograr olvidarse; lo que sí le sorprendió fue que la mujer le confesara que estaba enamorada y en un noviazgo con el hombre de más confianza de Tony, Harold Hogan, nunca hubiera imaginado que ellos dos lograrían entenderse hasta ese punto.

Sin embargo, Anthony no los podía odiar, fue parte su culpa el descuidar a Pepper, fue su culpa que las cosas nunca resultaran como las planeaba, la familia que siempre había deseado simplemente ya no era posible. Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, pero Tony no era tan fuerte como le hacía creer a las personas, por lo que pasó por una de las peores etapas de su vida, hundiéndose por completamente en el alcohol, era en el único lugar en el cual se sentía aliviado, encerrado en su propia miseria. Sin tener que recordar que había fallado como esposo, como si no hubiera fallado ya en demasiadas cosas.

Debía admitir que si no fuera por los Vengadores no hubiera podido salir de aquel profundo y oscuro abismo, y fue gracias a los super soldados que volvía a ser el Stark que la mayoría conocía, aunque no a todos les agradara su muy conocida actitud sarcástica. Poco a poco reconoció que, a pesar de todo su pasado, seguía siendo Anthony Edward Stark.

No obstante Tony se enorgullecía el decir que no tenía una debilidad, en realidad poseía muchas fortalezas, entre ellas los súper soldados, un chico muy listo que prefería trabajar solo antes que formar parte de un en equipo, un hechicero que no toleraba, un arquero insufrible, una bruja muy rara y una espía muy bella. Era casi imposible lastimar alguno de sus compañeros de equipo y por su parte se conformaba por darles todo lo necesario para apoyarlos.

Hoy en día era muy raro que saliera como Iron-Man, solo hacia misiones muy especiales, prefería ser un simple inventor y seguir creando diferentes cosas para su empresa principalmente, que ahora estaba más concentrada en la tecnología de punta. Debía admitir que realmente se sentía cansado de la vida de héroes.

La vida de Anthony vida volvía a su cauce, volvía a ser todo lo que siempre había sido, sin embargo, se sentía vacío, y era ese el principal motivo por el cual su humor era cada vez peor. No importaba que sus amigos le intentaran levantar el ánimo, tenía un gran hueco en la vida de Stark que no se podía llenar y que ni él mismo se podía explicar.

Fue justo en ese momento que fueron solicitados en Francia, en realidad Tony solo fue para poder pasear por las calles parisinas a ser de ayuda, después de todo estaba aburrido. Y esa noche en la cual se supone que beberían en honor a quienes perdieron, encontraron a la persona que cambiaría la vida de todos los Vengadores.

La primera vez que vio al infante en aquellas frías calles, no le prestó mucha atención, solo lo tomó como un acto de caridad que estaba haciendo el Capitán, como los que siempre estaba acostumbrado a realizar, pero fue hasta que Thor mencionó <Loki> que analizó al niño.

Los ojos del infante eran exactamente aquellos ojos verdes de Loki que le miraron cuando lo intentó controlar y matar, aunque debía admitir que al principio realmente creyó que el Dios ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, en el momento que lo constataron no le quedo de otra más que aceptar al nuevo miembro del equipo, aunque por supuesto ya había comenzado con la idea de hacer un grupo de Jóvenes Vengadores. Tony tenía siempre que pensar con anticipación las cosas que pudieran resultar en el momento en el que ningún Vengador actual pudiera defender a la Tierra.

Acordaron que sería bueno tener a Loki de su parte, lo educarían como un buen niño y a la larga lo convertirían en un Vengador, por supuesto con un ojo vigilante siempre encima, después de todo Lucas seguía siendo una reencarnación del Dios mentiroso. Por lo que Tony no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llevarlo a la base, no había mejor lugar para vigilar a alguien.

Pero en cuanto llegó Kid Loki a la base de los Vengadores todo cambio, no era como si él le prestara mucha atención, no tenía interés por el niño, solo le era llamativo y de cierta manera le divertía, porque Lucas poseía una chispa para siempre crear algunos problemas, y por ello era que intentaba siempre protegerlo, principalmente de visitas indeseadas que aparecían en su casa sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

Los primeros días intentó ignorarlo, cosa que no era tan simple, sin darse cuenta sus ojos seguían al niño, lo vigilaban, estaban al pendiente de él, si él no podía verlo, Viernes se encargaba de hacerle saber todo lo que hacía durante el día. En tan solo pocos días Lucas se metió en su cabeza y en su corazón. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar abiertamente cuanto le preocupaba Lucas. No era parte de un Stark el aceptar que alguien le preocupara, aunque así fuera.

Y de pronto ya pasaba mucho tiempo con Kid Loki, juntos reparaban e inventaban, juntos jugaban y hasta habían dormido juntos, pero a pesar de que se divertía con él, en el momento que lo vio teniendo pesadillas lo llenó de un sentimiento de impotencia, el hecho de verlo tan aterrado que no podía despertarlo marcó a Stark. No quería que el niño pasara por lo mismo de nuevo, pero su impotencia creció cuando se dio cuenta a través de las grabaciones que Lucas tenía pesadillas cada noche y al parecer eran peor al pasar el tiempo.

La encrucijada de decirle o no a Lucas su verdadera identidad era cada vez más complicada, solo tenían dos opciones: dejaba de soñar o empeoraría, pero no podía ver a Lucas cargando con la culpa de haber sido Loki. Después de todo solo era un niño humano de diez años, no podía dejar que el infante pasara por ello. No importaba que solo le quisieran mostrar parte de sus memorias.

Todos los Vengadores veían a Lucas, solo Thor miraba a Loki, pero Stark, Anthony Edward Stark veía a ambos. El niño inocente y obediente era Lucas, pero el travieso y embaucador era Loki, no importaba que el Dios dijera que Loki estaría bien, en cuanto Lucas supiera que era una reencarnación su naturaleza curiosa le haría querer saber más y más sobre su pasado, no se quedaría solo con lo que le fueran a decir ellos, el pequeño buscaría la manera de conocer todo sobre Loki, y en cuanto supiera todo lo que Loki fue, Anthony sabía que era demasiado peso para un niño, aun para un adulto era mucho con lo que cargar.

Quizá Thor lo odiaría, quizá Bucky se enojaría con él, pero no podía permitir que un niño cargara con el peso de tantas muertes, si ellos siendo adultos a veces les era complicado, asimilar toda aquella información sería peor para Lucas. Por lo cual no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer, él se encargaría de crear algo que ayudara a Kid Loki con sus malos sueños.

 

Cuando Wanda propuso lo de la escuela no le pareció mala idea, Lucas tenía que distraerse y era parte de una vida normal el asistir a un colegio. Movió algunas influencias y no tardo en tener un documento que avalaba la adopción por parte de Stark, por supuesto que en cuanto los demás lo supieron no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero tampoco pidieron más explicaciones por lo que acordaron en decirle al Dios en un momento en el que no fuera a malinterpretar la situación.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba la reacción del Dios, pero Tony no lo hizo con la intención de afectar al hijo de Odin, sino para apoyarlo, después de todo quería que Lucas pudiera tener una vida normal, como cualquier otro infante en la Tierra. Stark nunca pensó en quitarle a Lucas, pero si mantenerlo lejos como para evitar que lo tocara y le viera de aquella manera en la que sabía que se entendían Loki y Thor. Aunque Anthony debí aceptar que no se detenía en pensar las cosas con respecto a Kid Loki, poco a poco dejo de ser <el niño> en su mente para convertirse en <su niño>.

Cuando creyó que las cosas mejorarían lo peor pasó, poco después de la cena de navidad, Lucas despertó gritando, el corazón de Stark casi se detuvo, salió corriendo para entrar a la habitación y encontrándose con Thor ya en ella. La expresión del rostro de Loki lo destrozó.

Tony lo sabía, Lucas reconocía a Thor más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, ya que solo necesitó ver al Dios para controlarse, pero no era momento, aún Lucas no estaba listo para escuchar la verdad, así que en el momento que Thor lo propuso dijo que no, y fue su miedo el que habló. No quería perder la inocencia que tenía el niño, no quería perder a su pequeño. Así que de la manera más cruel que pudo, le dejo muy en claro que Lucas era suyo.

Después que estuvo solo unas horas se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba sobreactuando, le descolocaba el saber que Lucas sufría, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, porque a la larga solo haría que el equipo se separara, y obligarían a Thor a hacer algo que no debía. Y Tony no estaba dispuesto a tener otra discusión con sus amigos y debía admitir que, si el Dios se ponía serio, no podrían ganarle.

Cuando falló en su invento y las pesadillas de Lucas no se detuvieron, fue el momento de reconsiderar su punto de vista, después de todo era de sabios saber cambiar de opinión. Quizá había manera de aun mantener a Loki con ellos, sabía que los quería, sabía que adoraba a Steve, pero no sabía cómo afectarían las viejas memorias en los sentimientos de Lucas, pero si eso ayudaba con las pesadillas, quizá, solo quizá valía la pena intentarlo.

 

Aun con el dilema de decir o no la verdad a Loki, se dio cuenta que estaba separando al equipo. Fue muy evidente cuando una mañana al despertar ya muy tarde debido a que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en su taller, la base se encontraba completamente sola, Viernes le informó que todos habían salido al parque de diversiones, Tony no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, se llevaron al niño y dejado completamente solo.

En el momento que regresaron estaba molesto, no porque salieron, sino porque no consideraron el invitarlo, aunque tampoco era como si lo hubiera aceptado, pero se consideraba una parte importante en la vida de Lucas, por lo que si le afectaba no vivir ciertos momentos junto al niño.

 

Después de la discusión que tuvo con Bucky, Tony se encerró en su taller, no tenía en absoluto sueño, se encontraba muy enojado, desesperado e impotente. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a un super soldado.

— _Kotenok_ — James era muy perceptivo, mucho más de lo que le gustaría que fuera, quizá se debía principalmente a su entrenamiento como espía, pero odiaba que siempre supiera cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento.

—¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Sé que estas molesto, realmente lo siento, pero debes reconsiderar lo de regresarle algunas memorias a Lucas — Tony elevó la vista hasta el castaño. No podía ocultar lo cansado y cuanto le afectaba Lucas, no se lo podía ocultar a él, porque necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Quería sentir que no se equivocaba, pero Steve no estaba ahí, sino Bucky, ambos tan similares y diferentes a la vez.

—Lo hablaremos cuando todos estén aquí — dijo siguiendo en su trabajo, pero Bucky lo tomó de la mano con una sonrisa enorme. El maldito super soldado tenía una de las más bellas sonrisas que hasta al propio Tony no podía caer ante ella.

—¿Estas aceptando?

—Estoy considerándolo, que es diferente, pero será muy doloroso para él — Bucky se puso serió. Stark debía de admitir que James cuando era serio era muy apuesto, mucho más que cuando sonreía.

—Es un niño fuerte — aseguró el hombre para así sonreírle nuevamente, muy dentro de él esperaba que el soldado no se fuera a equivocar.

—Como digas, se hace tarde para tu misión — respondió Stark rompiendo el ambiente que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

—Gracias, voy a apresurarme, para estar lo antes posible con ustedes — Bucky se inclinó hacia Stark, pero este se movió antes para así alejarse. — _Y_ _a lyublyu tebya_ — dijo el exsoldado ganándose una mirada interrogativa de parte del genio ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

—¿Qué? — pero no obtuvo respuesta, el hombre ya había salido de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido genio. — Viernes, traduce por favor.

—¿Quiere que lo diga en voz alta? — Tony soltó un suspiro, a veces hasta se sorprendía de la propia IA al querer jugarle alguna broma o que llegara a ser tan sarcástica como él lo era.

—Mándalo a mi teléfono — cuando la notificación llegó Anthony leyó el mensaje no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecir por lo bajo a James.

Poco a poco aquel hueco que estaba sintiendo se estaba llenando y eso le daba nuevamente felicidad.

—Luces feliz — la voz de un rubio llamó su atención para así girarse a verlo sorprendido ya que no lo esperaba hasta ya muy tarde.

—No lo creo — respondió tratando de ocultar la tonta sonrisa en su rostro, desde que leyó la traducción de lo dicho por el otro super soldado.

—Yo creo que sí, ¿qué sucedió? — Steve se acercó a su lugar para así tener una vista del hombre. Tony se sorprendía de lo muy atractivo que era el super soldado, a veces le asombraba que ambos hombres le miraran de aquella manera, ya que debía admitir que físicamente lucia mucho más viejo.

—Nada — respondió inclinándose sobre su trabajo, para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo de su rostro.

—No te creo.

—Eres insoportable Rogers, cada vez te pareces más a Barnes — exclamó sintiendo el enojo bullir en su interior, era su manera defensiva de alejar a todos, aunque no funcionaba en aquellos hombres.

—¿Ya se fue Bucky? — al parecer Steve se había dado cuenta de que su humor empeoraría por lo que cambio el tema.

—Si.

—Quería despedirme — la desilusión en la voz del Capitán era notoria, por lo que Stark no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues qué bueno que ya se fue — soltó con cierto placer.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Por qué debería? — cuestionó el genio, ya que no tenía motivo al respecto.

—Tienes razón, nos tienes a ambos — respondió Rogers provocando la risa en Stark.

—Eres un maldito, vete de aquí —vocifero Stark con intención de arrojarle una herramienta a la cara al super soldado, pero el rubio solo reía —Ya lárgate

—Sí, pero antes dime, ¿cómo esta Lucas?

—Durmiendo — respondió Stark más tranquilo.

—¿No ha despertado?

—Está bien, programe a Viernes para que cuando sintiera que sus ritmos cardiacos aumentaran me despertara — dijo Tony, mirando a un punto de la habitación.

—Perfecto

—¿Steve? – llamó Stark sintiéndose nervioso de pronto.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que quizá deberíamos hacerlo — Steve miró a Tony, era idéntico a Bucky en ese sentido, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, sin necesidad de alguna explicación.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—Porque no estoy seguro del todo, pero si es por su bien… — exclamó Steve soltando un suspiro, él tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo con lo sucedido con Lucas y regresarle sus memorias, pero sabía que después de Thor, Steve era quien más le preocupaba Lucas, quizá al mismo nivel que le preocupaba a él y a Bucky.

—Lo sé, pero por eso estaremos ahí para él – trató de decirse para él mismo Stark, tal como James le dijo.

—Iré a darle las buenas noches, no te quedes mucho tiempo — pidió Steve para así inclinarse un poco sobre Tony y dejarle un beso en la frente.

El hombre rubio salió de la habitación dejando a un Stark sonrojado, al parecer esos hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo para lograr descolocarlo ese día.

Cuando Tony vio la hora eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, ya muy tarde. Fue a la cocina para comer algo ya que ni siquiera cenó y se dirigió a la habitación de Lucas para así mirarle por varios minutos dormir.

Su mano se movió sobre el negro cabello de Lucas, era demasiado suave al tacto. Quizá la razón por la cual Tony comenzaba a sentir que aquel vacío en su vida se comenzaba a llenar nuevamente era debido a Lucas. El niño era listo, le entendía y sobre todo seguía sus bromas, además debía admitir que desde hace un tiempo comenzaba a imitar aquel tono lleno de sarcasmo de su parte.

Anthony tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo de perderlo. Le aterraba fallar como un mentor, ya falló una vez a Peter, no quería fallarle a Lucas también, había cosas que Stark nunca podría superar.

El castaño se inclinó sobre el niño dejando un beso en la frente, quizá Tony era la persona que más adoraba a Kid Loki en esa casa, porque era su hijo.

 

 

 

—¡Prometieron que lo cuidarían! — la voz de Thor trajo de vuelta a Tony de su ensoñación, su ropa estaba llena de sangre que no era la suya y su cuerpo temblaba sin que él lo pudiera controlar. Su peor miedo, se había cumplido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las lecturas, comentarios y votos, me hace feliz saber que la historia les esta gustando.
> 
> Sé que muchos han empezado a tener un odio hacía Tony y es completamente compresible, pero él también tiene su punto de vista, por lo cual es la existencia del capítulo y porque también abre la pauta a un cambio. 
> 
> Además debo decir que escribir desde el punto de vista de Thor y Loki a veces es un poco complicado, (creo que estaba perdiendo la esencia de ellos), y aunque mi personaje favorito de Marvel no es Tony, me gusta su manera de pensar, (en ocasiones), por otro lado creo que es muy evidente cuales son mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> No me maten por dejar el capítulo en la última escena. 
> 
> En caso de ver algún error favor de notificarme para arreglarlo, sé que debe haber algunos.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	12. 11

Lucas comenzaba a reconocer cuando se encontraba en un sueño, fue difícil al principio diferenciar la realidad de lo que no lo era, pero ahora estaba seguro de que aún se encontraba dormido, la primera pista era porque no podía ver con claridad y la segunda debido a que siempre había alguien que no conocía, pero que al parecer a él sí lo conocían.

Ahora un hombre alto estaba de pie frente a él, pero en medio de su ensoñación no podía distinguir claramente el rostro, sin embargo sí podía ver como dos esmeraldas brillaban en donde estaban sus ojos. Aquel hombre le atemorizaba.

— _¡Loki, Loki, Loki!_ — el niño abrió los ojos al escuchar como lo llamaban insistentemente, reconocía aquella voz, era la voz que le hablaba en cada sueño como intentando despertarlo, encendiendo una alarma dentro de su cabeza.

Últimamente los sueños eran más constantes, casi cada noche sucedía y cada noche era diferente, aunque todos tenían algo en común, un hombre de ojos verdes.

Hacia solo unos días que comenzó a tener sueños con aquel hombre, la primera vez que lo soñó, corrió a la habitación de Thor, fue el instinto quien lo guio, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que ya estaba dentro de la cama junto al Dios. Al menos esa noche durmió tranquilamente, el rubio tonto le daba cierta tranquilidad que no quería admitir, ya que depender de alguien no era algo que le agradara a Lucas.

En sus sueños aquel hombre de ojos verdes hacia cosas malas no podía ver con claridad exactamente que hacía, pero sabía que aquello estaba mal. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo soñaba, cada vez que veía el cabello negro, la piel blanca, la torcida sonrisa y los ojos verdes, más familiar le parecía, era como si de una versión adulta suya se tratara y le aterraba. Ese era el motivo por el cual cada noche estaba aterrorizado, no quería volverse como aquella persona, además si se volvía malo los Vengadores jamás lo querrían.

Las palpitaciones de su corazón eran tan fuertes que las podía escuchar claramente en medio de la silenciosa noche. No le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ni a estar solo, les temía a las pesadillas, a aquella voz que parecía disfrutar atormentarlo, le atemorizaba volverse un ser despreciable y cruel. Por lo menos despierto no escuchaba aquella voz, pero eso no alejaba el sentimiento de angustia que se formaba en su pecho.

Apartó las verdes sabanas de la cama antes de ponerse de pie, tomó el tsum tsum del arquero con la mano derecha y lo abrazó a su pecho, dispuesto a irse de ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería encontrarse en aquella enorme habitación, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que irse, era peor que cuando soñaba; no estaba Thor, pero si estaba Steve, con él podría dormir tranquilamente, al menos por esa noche y deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que oprimía su corazón que hasta el respirar se le dificultaba.

Apenas pudo dar unos pasos cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó y todo se volvió negro.

 

 

 

 

La explosión los tomó por sorpresa, Tony y Steve estaban profundamente dormidos cuando sucedió. Fue Anthony el primero en reaccionar, en cuanto logró salir de los escombros voló a donde se suponía se encontraba el cuarto del niño, gran parte de la base estaba destruida, fueron atacado justo en el flanco de sus habitaciones, quien lo hizo sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraban Iron-Man y el Capitán, pero a pesar de que todo se originó cerca de ellos, la habitación de Lucas sufrió gran daño, lo que provocó que la pared que daba al jardín cayera sobre la cama del infante.

Cuando Stark llegó estaba tan agradecido de que el pequeño no hubiera estado en la cama porque seguro habría muerto aplastado, pero por desgracia sí se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. 

El cuerpo de Lucas yacía a un lado de la cama inconsciente, la cama servía de soporte a la pared, de otra forma hubiera caído sobre el niño, pero cuando se acercó al infante se dio cuenta que de su cabeza un charco de sangre se formaba. No prestó atención a los gritos de Steven que los buscaba y con ayuda de sus nano-robots adaptó la armadura al cuerpo del pequeño y lo llevo enseguida al hospital.

Mientras hacia su viaje con el niño en sus brazos llamó a Strange, después de todo era el mejor neurocirujano que conocía, a pesar de que ya no se dedicara a la medicina, era al único que le podía confiar la vida de Lucas, aun si solo fuera un simple consultor, el saber que estaría al pendiente de Loki le calmaba un poco.

Y desde entonces cuatro horas habían pasado de la explosión, cuatro horas desde que Tony tomó al niño para llevarlo al hospital, desde que cruzó aquella puerta con el niño en brazos con una hemorragia que no parecía querer detenerse, cuatro horas desde que Strange se perdió en el quirófano con el niño y un equipo de doctores, cuatro horas de sufrimiento al no tener conocimiento de qué demonios sucedía ahí dentro.

—¡Prometieron que lo cuidarían! — Thor estaba desbastado. En la base solo estaban Stark y Steve, el primero sobrevivió gracias a que su traje se colocó por inercia, el segundo gracias al suero de súper soldado, pero el niño, el niño se encontraba en cirugía en esos instantes. —¡Mi confianza estaba en ustedes! ¡Se supone que son los más fuertes! ¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo! — los gritos del Dios se escuchaban en todo el hospital, aunque Rogers trataba de calmarlo, el hijo de Odín parecía dispuesto a destrozar el apuesto rostro del Capitán y Anthony no parecía muy interesado al respecto, no tenía conocimiento de cuando había llegado ahí, pero estaba seguro de que fue Steven quien se lo notificó.

El propio Anthony estaba temblando, el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo lo estaba consumiendo, había fallado nuevamente en proteger a alguien, no podía mirar de nuevo a Thor a la cara, no sabía cómo enfrentar ahora su realidad. De nuevo estaba cayendo a un profundo abismo del que no sabía si podría salir.

—Tony, ¿qué sucedió? —al mencionado le sorprendió ver a Natasha, estaba en una misión que ni él mismo conocía, en realidad ni sabía dónde estaban sus amigos en esos momentos, pero no podía hablar, por lo que la mujer fue en ayuda de Steve al ver como el Dios estaba tan enfadado, dispuesto a golpear al primero que se opusiera a él.

Una vez que lograron tranquilizar un poco al Dios, fue que por fin la mujer se aventuró a preguntar una segunda vez.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

—Al parecer una explosión, pero no sabemos cómo está, hace cuatro horas que entró al quirófano — respondió Steve, porque claramente Tony no podía ni articular alguna palabra en esa situación, Anthony no estaba hecho para ver morir a sus compañeros, no como Rogers. Stark no estaba listo para ver morir a su niño, era muy doloroso, ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Cuando encuentre al maldito que hizo esto, sabrá realmente que es el águila de sangre — vociferó el Dios, provocando que un relámpago surcara el cielo y se escuchara en cada rincón del planeta, había sido tan tétrica la voz con la que lo pronunció que hasta el propio Steve sintió un escalofrió.

Tony levantó la vista del suelo por fin, no dejaba de temblar, no por las palabras dichas por el Dios sino porque estaba sucediendo de nuevo, el caso era que ahora no se estaba desvaneciendo entre sus manos, sino que el niño estaba muriendo, ahora se sentía mucho más real, si Lucas moría era seguro que no habría manera de regresarlo a la vida. Sus ojos se movieron buscando la mirada de Thor, esperando que lo maldijera, pero el hijo de Odín le ignoró. Si él le odiaba, Anthony no lo culparía, él mismo se odiaba.

Thor no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de espera, en donde ya se encontraba Clint, Wanda, Natasha y hasta Bucky. De nuevo Tony se había perdido, porque no estaba del todo seguro si pasaron horas o minutos, tampoco se percató de cuando llegaron sus demás compañeros. Él solo quería ver de nuevo aquellos verdes ojos y esa sonrisa torcida.

—Muñeca, ¿estás bien? —Bucky llamó su atención, dejando unas suaves palmadas en su espalda quizá para contrarrestar su temblor, pero el genio a penas y parecía vivo, seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos, estudiando nuevamente todo lo que pasó, no entendía cómo fueron atacados. James lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a verlo y repetir la pregunta.

—No — respondió por fin con la voz rasposa debido a que no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Necesitas algo? — James lucía preocupado, le miraba con seriedad, Tony sabía que estaba muy enojado.

—No.

— _Anthoska_... — a pesar de que estaba tan enojado, no tenía intención de reclamarle, y eso irritaba mucho más a Anthony.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Es mi culpa!, debí prestar más atención, desconectaron a Viernes sin siquiera que ella se diera cuenta, no pudo avisarnos, no pude hacer nada, ¡todo es mi culpa! — Tony ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, su voz se entrecortó a la mitad de la oración, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero tenía que contenerlas, no se creía con el derecho de llorar.

—No, no lo es, muñeca — Bucky intentó reconfortarlo, pero era en vano.

—Ahora solo importa mi hermano, si quieres compadecerte adelante, pero has lo que tengas que hacer para encontrar a esos malditos, Stark.

Tony elevó la mirada para ver al Dios, en su mirada había odio, que solo una vez le advirtió, sin embargo, no era dirigido hacia él. No solo era el odio que guardaba, había una profunda tristeza y Stark se sintió estúpido, no era momento de sentir lastima por sí mismo, tenía que hacerles pagar muy caro a quien se atrevió a lastimar a Loki.

—Thor — el nombrado se alejó, al parecer no quería hablar con nadie y Stark lo entendía. —Ten por seguro que eso haré — Anthony se puso de pie, pero enseguida volvió a caer en su asiento.

—Ahora no estás bien — lo reprendió James.

—Pero debo...

—Lo sé, espera, Lucas nos necesita — exclamó Bucky, tomando la mano del genio.

Thor no dijo nada más, se apoyó contra una de las paredes, listo para en caso de que se necesitará de su ayuda. Anthony siguió sentado en su silla, se podía escuchar su cerebro trabajar, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerles pagar a quienes les causaron aquel sufrimiento y por ello primero tenía que encontrar al responsable o responsables.

Muchas personas pasaban por la sala y se les quedaban viendo, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos, el aura que los rodeaba era demasiado abrumadora como para intentarlo siquiera, era hasta cierto punto aterrador.

—¿Cómo está? —la voz de Thor les hizo levantarse enseguida mirando al doctor que lucía agotado.

—El TBI que sufrido es más grave de lo que pensé, al parecer la pared dio de lleno en la cabeza provocando una lesión penetrante, desalojamos todos los pedazos del cráneo del cerebro, pero sufrió un aneurisma al final de la cirugía, lo tratamos —. Strange se quedó en silencio un momento, lucía agotado. — Seré sincero con todos ustedes, no creo que sobreviva sin algún daño, el niño dejó de respirar dos veces, yo… realmente lo siento — el hechicero se sentía impotente, como todos en la salan.

Los Vengadores se encontraban más que abatidos, Tony sentía sus piernas flaquear, sino fuera porque Bucky estaba a su lado hubiera caído. El propio Steve estaba tan abrumado como él, no era por la explosión, sino que ellos estuvieron ahí y no pudieron protegerlo, eran los que más culpables se sentían.

—¿Hay manera de salvarlo? — se aventuró a preguntar Wanda.

—No lo sé, su caso es especial, sigue siendo el cuerpo de un niño humano, por lo que su recuperación por completo sería imposible — exclamó con sinceridad y pesar el doctor.

—¿Podemos verlo? — pidió Clint.

—Ahora no, estará en observación unas horas. Necesita recuperar fuerzas, debemos ser pacientes — respondió el hechicero. 

Todos volvieron a su lugar, cada uno cargando con su propia tristeza, su propio enojo y su propia culpa.

Tony estaba manchado aun con la sangre de Lucas, en realidad ni le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera una tormenta azotando y por ello la tierra cimbraba, quizá no podía comparar el dolor que experimentaba por el dolor que Thor sentía, no solo lo perdería de nuevo, sino que ahora quizá no habría manera de que volviera. Su cuerpo tembló ante aquel pensamiento, no podía imaginar una vida sin su niño, no podía perderlo.

— _Kotenok_ , necesitas cambiarte de ropa — el mencionado levantó la mirada, pero sus ojos no se dirigieron a James sino a los Vengadores, todos estaban devastados.

Clint se encontraba en una esquina junto a Natasha, no hablaban, pero el aura sombría que los rodeaba alejaba a cualquiera, Steve se encontraba sentado del otro lado con los puños cerrados, al menos lucía más estable que el propio Tony y Thor solo estaba de pie en medio de la sala, Stark podía decir que veía pequeños relámpagos emerger del cuerpo del Dios.

—¿Wanda? — preguntó al no ver a la bruja.

—Fue por comida — dijo James, mientras se apoyaba en la silla soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Debe estar muy mal.

—Lo está, pero es fuerte, ha aprendido a vivir con el dolor, ahora no puede dejarse caer cuando todos nos encontramos tan mal.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó con curiosidad Tony, conocía a Bucky, sabía que estaba actuando, que por dentro hervía de enojo y odio, pero no lo estaba demostrando y era lo que más le sorprendía, Stark no se creía capaz de poder actuar de esa manera.

—Estará bien, estamos hablando de Loki, necesitará más que un simple golpe en la cabeza para acabarlo — Anthony abrió los ojos asombrados para así levantarse enseguida, la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí — _¿A_ _ntoshka?_ — lo llamó Bucky al ver la rápida acción del castaño.

—¡Eso es! — dijo con cierto jubilo llamando la atención de todos los Vengadores.

—¿De qué hablas? — la mirada de James era de genuina confusión.

—¡Es Loki!

—No comprendo.

—Thor — el mencionado se giró a ver a Tony — ¡Es Loki! —dijo Stark, acercándose al Dios y tomarlo por los hombros.

—Sí, lo es — afirmó el rubio. De cerca podía sentir energía emitir desde Thor, era tan fuerte que lastimaba, pero a Stark no le importaba, necesitaba que comprendiera lo que trataba de decir.

—No comprendes, tú eres un Dios y Loki lo es, cuando Hulk lo golpeó solo salió con unos rasguños, con algo así nosotros hubiéramos muerto.

—Es obvio es un Dios — exclamó el hijo de Odín con obviedad, parecía cada vez más enojado.

—Es lo que quiero decir, ese niño es un Dios — Thor abrió los ojos asombrados, parecía que estaba comprendiendo lo que decía Stark, pero aun lucía confundido ante las palabras que había dicho.

—¿De qué hablas Stark? Nació como un humano — Clint habló llamando la atención de los dos ya que Anthony estaba casi gritando.

—Pero no puede negar lo que es, Wanda lo dijo, tiene la esencia de un Dios — Stark se separó del rubio para así mirar a Clint.

—Pero en cuerpo humano.

—Solo en parte, dijiste que si recupera sus poderes y parte de sus recuerdos también parte de su cuerpo será un Dios, obviamente no será un Dios completo...

—Un semidiós— exclamó Bucky ganándose una sonrisa de Tony.

—Exactamente — dijo el genio más tranquilo, al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban entendiendo al punto que quería llegar.

—Me perdí —soltó Barton mirando a todos como si hubieran enloquecido.

— Thor debe volver un semidios al niño — trató de explicar el Capitán a Clint.

—Tengo que entrar — por fin habló el rubio quien estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando escuchó la voz de Steve.

—Tony, si le devuelve sus recuerdos...

—No importa, sino los recupera solo tendremos un recipiente vacío, lo oíste de Strange, es casi seguro que sufrió algún daño, debemos intentarlo — Thor miró al genio, no estaba meditándolo, no estaba oponiéndose, solo quería que le devolviera los recuerdos.

Los demás Vengadores se quedaron solo un momento en silencio, no tenían que pensarlo, la vida de Lucas era mucho más importante, ellos encontrarían la manera de manejarlo en algún futuro.

 

 

Anthony le explicó la situación a Strange, el hechicero se mantuvo en silencio, estaba analizando las posibilidades de que regresándole los recuerdos al niño podría recuperarse de una fractura como la que tenía.

—Es posible, la fractura en el cráneo podría curarse más rápido y su cuerpo podría soportarlo. Aun así, no sabemos si sanará el daño en su celebro, pero creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos si no queremos perderlo, pero debemos prepararnos en caso de que las cosas no resulten como queremos — advirtió, pero Tony estaba seguro de que Lucas estaría bien.

—Deja que Thor pase — pidió Stark, Strange le miró por un momento, el castaño conocía la mirada que le lanzaba. Aunque odiara admitirlo eran muy parecidos, por lo que no se sorprendería si sabía lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

—Tendremos que hacernos completamente responsables de lo que suceda — exclamó Strange, era un recordatorio más para él que para los demás Vengadores.

—Lo seremos — le aseguró Tony.

Thor, Anthony y Strange entraron a la habitación, el corazón de Stark se detuvo. En el monitor de signos vitales podía ver la manera en que su corazón latía, la cabeza del niño se encontraba vendada. Quitando todo aquello parecía que Lucas dormía.

Thor se inclinó sobre el niño, tomó su pequeña mano como si se tratara de lo más delicado que existiera y la puso sobre el _stormbreaker_ , entonces un relámpago atravesó el edificio para así caer en el hacha y atravesar el cuerpo del niño, pero Lucas no despertó.

Los signos vitales de Lucas aumentaron de ritmo, pero solo por un segundo debido a que enseguida cayeron volviendo a la normalidad. Strange se acercó a realizar una rápida revisión al niño, mientras Stark y Thor miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Tony al no tener una reacción del niño.

—Debería de funcionar — dijo Thor entrando en pánico, debería haber despertado Loki.

—¿Strange? — cuestionó Anthony al ver como el doctor hacia pruebas para ver si reaccionaba Loki a algún estimulo externo.

—Seguro tomará un tiempo para sanar. — Exclamó el doctor para así mirar a los hombres. — Dejemos que descanse, veremos si es que funcionó realmente — concluyó, para así soltar un suspiro y salir de la habitación.

—Stark...

—Tiene que despertar, Lucas va a despertar — dijo Tony, era para sí mismo, para mantenerse estable y con fuerzas suficientes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y Kudos.
> 
> Quizá no es lo que esperaban, pero era lo que necesita pasar. 
> 
> He publicado un One-shot llamado «Olvido », espero que puedan pasar a leerlo, es situado casi en la misma línea temporal que la historia, pero con un argumento completamente distinto.
> 
> En caso de ver algún error, favor de decírmelo, el saber sus puntos de vista me ayuda a darles una mejor historia. También si tienen alguna duda, no teman en preguntar, trato de tomarme el tiempo para responder a todas ellas.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	13. 12

Las personas están acostumbradas a caminar en la luz, a todo el mundo le encanta, es por ese sentimiento de seguridad que te da el poder ver, pero Lucas aprendió a vivir con esa ausencia de luz desde muy pequeño, por lo que no les tenía miedo a las tinieblas, sino a lo que había en ella. Su personalidad se forjó de tal manera que su única preocupación era su bienestar, porque era lo que le habían enseñado, fue lo que su madre le había dicho justo antes de morir, nadie importaba más que él.

Quizá por esa razón era por lo que con sus sueños iniciaban con completa oscuridad, rodeado de sombras, pero era solo por el tiempo suficiente para darle a su cuerpo la oportunidad de reaccionar, hacer consciente a su celebro de que se encontraba aun dormido y todo era parte un sueño.

Si no podía despertar entonces cedería ante el sueño que lo estaba invadiendo, quizá solo fueron segundos en los que se perdió completamente cuando un tipo de descarga eléctrica lo hizo reaccionar, se sentía mucho más adolorido ahora, no obstante, volvió a suceder, aquella descargar eléctrica volvió a producirse por todo su cuerpo cuando se disponía a descansar completamente, por lo que intuyó que lo mejor sería estar «despierto».

Sin embargo, esta vez, a pesar de encontrarse completamente consciente, seguía estando en medio de las tinieblas, y un miedo de no poder salir de ahí lo inundó hasta el punto de sentirse intranquilo, no quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, así que se obligó a recordar que pasó antes de encontrarse en ese estado, pero no había nada, era como si todos sus recuerdos hubieran sido borrados, así que empezó por enumerar las cosas que recordaba, para así asegurar un poco su estabilidad emocional:

  1. Se llamaba Serrure Liesmith
  2. Vive en Francia
  3. Es huérfano
  4. Tiene 10 años
  5. ….



No tenía un número cinco en realidad, trato de ir más atrás, pero tampoco había algo que pudiera recordar, no tenía rostros, nombres o algún recuerdo pasado, tal vez por ese motivo se sentía tan ligero, pero no quería sentirse de esa manera, así que volvió a pensar en el presente, en algo o alguien.

«Azul», la palabra llegó a su mente como si de algo importante se tratara, así que pensó en todo lo que pudiera ser azul: el cielo, el mar, ropa, mariposas, aves, ojos… ¡eso era!, ¡los ojos!, alguien con ojos azules y antes de que pudiera hilar otro pensamiento una segunda palabra se presentó en sus pensamientos, «rubio», una persona de ojos azules y cabello rubio. No tenía nada fácil la respuesta, después de todo había miles de personas con aquella descripción en el mundo.

Tenía que pensar más aún para saber a quién estaba recordando, al parecer era alguien muy importante, pero de nuevo se estaba perdiendo en la inconsciencia, el dormir era tan atractivo. De pronto un fuerte trueno se escuchó, sacudiéndolo y la luz iluminó por completo el pequeño espacio de la inconsciencia del niño, como si de un despertar se tratara, como si el sol de la mañana entrara de lleno a su habitación.

Lucas se sentía mareado, era como encontrarse a la deriva, en un bote que va y viene en medio del gran océano azul, sin rumbo fijo, sin nada a lo que se pudiera aferrar y tener un poco de estabilidad.

«Loki»

Ese timbre de voz tan dulce como la miel, pero grave que delataba que era un hombre fuerte, era una voz tan familiar que lo envolvía en calidez provocando que su corazón latiera a un mayor ritmo, por lo que abrió los ojos con desesperación para verlo. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, rodeado de una intensa luz que no dejaba observar su rostro, « _Steve_ », fue su primer pensamiento, su mente lo dedujo con tanta familiaridad que no le era raro aquel nombre, a pesar de que no sabía de quien se trataba, pero mientras más se acercaba aquella persona, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, todo ese tiempo estuvo equivocado, no era Steve, nunca había sido Steve.

—Thor — dijo. Su cuerpo tembló de alguna manera antes de sentir su mente llenarse de recuerdos que no recordaba haber vivido. Su cabeza sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Los rostros de personas que jamás conoció, vivencias que no vivió, miedos, tristezas, felicidad que nunca sintió, lo envolvieron, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que sentía que explotaría en algún punto, con ambas manos se sujetó la cabeza en un vano intento de detener el dolor y por inercia cerró sus ojos. La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo hasta el punto que quiso gritar, intentó gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, era demasiado doloroso, no sabía si podía soportarlo más.

Todo volvió a la calma y cuando abrió los ojos Kid Loki estaba frente a lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento. El suelo estaba recubierto de piedra, en cada rincón había herramientas de pelea, espadas, martillos, hachas, escudos, lanzas, dagas; y en medio de todo se encontraban un joven y un niño.

_—Loki, debes tener más cuidado —_ el rubio parecía asustado de ver herido a su pequeño hermano _— Si te llega a pasar algo, madre me matará —_ dijo, tratando de callar los llantos del pequeño niño, que yacía en el suelo con las rodillas raspadas y sujetándose el lado izquierdo del abdomen. — _Si dejas de llorar dejaré que practiques tu magia conmigo — s_ uplicó el mayor, el niño menor parecía pensarlo por un momento ya que su llanto cesó. Kid casi cae de espaldas cuando vio el rostro del niño más pequeño, ojos verdes y cabello negro como él, era él cuando tenía seis años.

_—¡Es tu culpa que haya caído! ¡Tú me golpeaste con mucha fuerza! ¡Solo estábamos entrenando! —_ recriminó el pelinegro. Thor cambió su expresión a una llena de remordimiento y en el pequeño niño se dibujaba una llena de placer, aunque también había cierta culpa.

_—Lo siento, solo quería entrenar un poco, a tu edad era más fuerte, creí que lo soportarías —_ se excusó el rubio mientras limpiaba las rodillas del menor.

_—¡Solo has sido un bruto siempre! —_ el niño limpió los rastros de las lágrimas para así levantarse e irse, dejando atrás a un joven lleno de arrepentimiento.

Su mente se llenó de momentos vividos con el joven Thor, que al parecer era mayor que él, siempre siendo protegido, cuidado. Loki había hecho cosas malas para hacer sentir mal a su hermano, era su manera de divertirse, pero lo que nunca admitiría era que lo hacía porque le encantaba ver como Thor se preocupaba por él, que le gustaba tener la atención de su hermano solo para él.

Creció conociendo la magia, Frigga, ahora ese nombre le llenaba de tanta calidez; alta, de ojos azules y amorosos, de cabello tan rubio que deslumbraba. «Madre», era como le llamaba. Era tan diferente a la madre con la que había vivido.

Después un hombre viejo apareció, severo, inflexible, exigente, pero le daba miedo y cada vez que le miraba la tristeza lo llenaba. Justo como el padre que había tenido.

El escenario cambió una vez más, se encontraba ahora en una gran biblioteca, había tantos libros que era imposible ver en donde comenzaba y terminaban cada uno de los estantes, caminó por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse justo en frente de una versión suya un poco mayor.

_—¿Qué hiciste esta vez Thor? —_ Kid se giró para encontrarse de frente con el joven rubio un poco mayor, tenía una mueca llena de desconcierto y terror puro — _Para que vengas a pedir mi ayuda, debes estar muy desesperado._

_—Loki_ —. El joven Thor habló en forma de súplica, quizá se encontraba en sus veintes — _Debes ayudarme, si padre sabe que intente de nuevo tocar uno de sus tesoros me matará —_ Loki rio de genuina felicidad, provocando una mueca de disgusto en su hermano.

_—Sería muy divertido, querido hermano, pero ven aquí, deja que tu pequeño hermano te cure y te salve de la reprimenda de padre —_ Thor casi corrió a su lado, para así sentarse, mientras Loki hacia uso de su recién aprendida magia de curación.

_—Eres bueno —_ elogió el rubio, pero el joven Loki no parecía en lo mínimo complacido ante las palabras de su hermano.

_—No lo suficiente._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Padre quiere un luchador, no alguien que haga trucos —_ la voz del joven Loki estaba llena de tristeza, que el propio Kid Loki se sintió afligido, pero en cambio Thor parecía no comprender el significado detrás de aquellas palabras.

_—Eres muy listo —_ el joven pelinegro miró a su hermano negando, era su manera de decir que era un idiota. Aunque parecía feliz de que su hermano pensara que era una persona lista, y por recurrir a él antes que a cualquiera de sus amigos.

_—Debo compensar tu estupidez_ — respondió, tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_—¡Oye!_ — el joven Thor se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a defenderse de los insultos de Loki, pero antes de que pudiera volver hablar su hermano le ganó.

_—Listo, como si no te hubieras quemado tu mano por querer tocar uno de esos raros tesoros de Padre._

_—Gracias Loki, no sé qué haría sin ti, sólo en ti puedo confiar._

—No, no debes hacerlo — una profunda voz provocó que Lucas reaccionara, no era parte de aquellos recuerdos, estaba seguro, se escuchaba muy cerca de él.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar, porque el escenario se volvió borroso. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, para aparecer un nuevo lugar, era una gran sala, muchos libros se encontraban sobre la mesa y frente a él, el mismo joven Loki resplandecía con una sonrisa.

_—Muy bien, Loki._

_—Gracias, Madre_

_—Eres realmente bueno aprendiendo y muy listo._

_—Debo serlo —_ respondió, quizá para algunos aquellas palabras se escuchaban a egolatría, pero para Frigga tenía más significado que el que aparentaba, por lo que se acercó a su hijo menor, tomó sus manos para así sonreírle de la manera más amoroso que alguna vez hubiera visto Kid Loki.

_—Mi pequeño, Loki, has crecido tan bien, estoy tan orgullosa de ti —_ dijo la mujer, cada palabra estaba llena de sinceridad.

El recuerdo se volvió de nuevo borroso, era como si viera ahora todo a través de una capa de agua, no obstante, el niño se sentía feliz de aquellos recuerdos, su consciencia cada vez más se apegaba al nombre de Loki, ahora se identificaba como Loki, su madre, su hermano Thor, y hasta su padre. Todo parecía ser parte de su realidad y al mismo tiempo no.

En medio de aquella inmensa felicidad, la tristeza, menosprecio, inferioridad se estaban apoderando también de su corazón. No sabía de donde provenían aquellos sentimientos, pero lo estaban invadiendo por completo y de alguna manera lo hacía enloquecer. Aquellos sentimientos le atormentaban.

En medio de su tormento la cálida voz apareció salvándolo de aquella locura « _Regresa, vuelve conmigo, te necesito_ » _._ La oscuridad se esparció como si hubiera sido ahuyentada por la brillante voz, un gran jardín se abrió a su paso, con bellas flores formando lindas formas sobre el césped, un gran árbol terminaba el paisaje, todo era tan bello y familiar.

A pesar de que se movía, se sentía errante, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, los recuerdos bailaban en su mente, pero no quería pensar en ello, entre más pensaba su cabeza más dolía y realmente no quería sufrir más.

Sus piernas se movieron, explorando, buscando una respuesta de porque seguía en ese estado, porque estaba seguro de que aún estaba dormido, nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos podía ser cierto.

El jardín estaba lleno de vida, el sol en lo alto iluminaba, pero no hacía calor, pero tampoco hacía frío, el viento que soplaba despeinaba algunos de sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo lo arrullaba.

 Se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera caminado por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo no dolía, pero el cansancio estaba presente, quizá si dormía por un tiempo, quizá si dormía para siempre, no se escuchaba tan descabellado. Se recostó sobre el césped perfectamente recortado, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

—No deberías dormir — el llamado de una voz lo sobresalto, se sentó de nuevo, miró alrededor buscando de donde había provenido, pero parecía venir de ningún lugar.

—¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó, enseguida se sintió estúpido, porque si habría alguien que no quiere ser descubierto no diría donde está oculto.

—Tranquilo, no te exaltes, solo trato de ayudar, todo el tiempo solo he intentado ayudar — la voz tenía un todo presuntuoso que no agradó para nada a Kid Loki.

—¿Dónde estás? — preguntó una vez más, sus ojos buscaron entre los arbustos, flores y en cualquier lugar de aquel grande jardín en busca de una señal de que se estaba ocultando, pero no tuvo excito.

—¿Por qué arruinar la diversión? — mencionó su interlocutor con mordacidad.

—Deja de bromear — Kid Loki se sentía intranquilo, no quería moverse de donde se encontraba, pero tenía que saber exactamente quien le hablaba, y que aquella voz intentara hacerle bromas no le estaba gustando para nada.

—Imposible, tú tampoco puedes dejar de hacerlo. Solo que ahora tienes miedo, justo como yo, por eso es que no te parece divertido.

—¿Cómo tú? — Lucas estaba confundido, no era como si tuviera miedo, solo intentaba protegerse.

—El sol brillara nuevamente sobre nosotros — el corazón de Kid Loki dio un vuelco, reconocía esa frase, la escuchaba tantas veces en sus sueños y esa voz era la misma que le llamaba cada noche, la voz que repetía aquella frase en su cabeza.

—Tú…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me atormentas? — preguntó con disgusto, si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con aquella voz, trataría de sacar la mayor información que tuviera.

—No hago eso, en realidad trato de ayudarte, pero no todo salió como lo había planeado, así que tendré que cambiar un poco de estrategia — el tono de voz era toda una satira. Kid se dio cuenta entonces que no debía confiar en él.

—No sé qué intentas, pero no obtendrás nada de mí.

—Obviamente que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Bien, dejemos de discutir — cortó la tonta discusión aquella voz con fastidio, antes de volver a preguntar — El rubio torpe... 

—¿Qué pasa con Thor?

—Lo confundiste por el otro rubio que hace siempre lo correcto.

—No entiendo

—En tus sueños, siempre creíste que veías a Steve — Lucas pensó en Steve, le agradaba Steve, no tenía una imagen sobre el rostro del hombre, pero sabía que era especial para él.

—Lo sé, no era Steve, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera así — el Loki mayor rio con fuerza, Kid no sabía porque aquello le parecía divertido.

—Cariño… te entiendo — ahora le sorprendió aquel tonó usando en sus palabras, era como si hubiera cierta complicidad entre ambos.

—¿Qué soy realmente? — cuestionó con seriedad el niño, sabía que todo lo que estaba viviendo tenía un motivo detrás y necesitaba saber cuál era y aquella voz parecía saber más de lo que revelaba.

—Loki

—¿Loki?

—Si, eres Loki, Dios de las mentiras, hijo de Odín

—¿Odín? — había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, el padre de Thor.

—El hombre mayor de mirada severa — Kid buscó en su mente, encontrándose con la imagen de aquel hombre.

—Él me pone triste — confesó sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, esos son mis primeros recuerdos sobre él.

—No entiendo — volvió a decir, se sentía encerrado con muchas preguntas, pero sin ninguna respuesta, el problema era que no sabía cuales eran las preguntas que tenía que hacer.

—No debes entender nada, al menos no aún.

—Me siento tonto hablándole a la nada — exclamó para así volver a acostarse sobre el césped. Sus ojos miraron el azul del cielo, las nubes bailaban con tal lentitud que lo volvían a invitar a dormir, si pudiera quedarse así para siempre.

—Está bien, esto es tu consciencia, así que podrías decir que sigues hablando contigo mismo.

—¿Por qué dices que no debo dormir? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad, era lo único que le estaba prohibiendo hacer.

—Porque no debes hacerlo, en cuanto caigas en la inconsciencia no podrás despertar nunca más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La primera vez que reaccionaste estabas en completa oscuridad, en ese punto hubo un momento en que te perdiste por completo, y parece que nos salvaron. De verdad te aman, eso es un punto a mi favor.

—¿Nos aman? — Kid Loki frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

—Mejor dicho, te aman. Obviamente si nuestro querido Thor no fuera tan Thorpe no hubiera necesitado que cierto hombre de hojalata lo hiciera reaccionar para salvarnos.

—El señor Stark — el niño pensó en el genio, en sus ojos color avellana, su cabello castaño y sus siempre sarcásticos pero divertidos comentarios. Poco a poco su cerebro parecía despejarse de toda aquella niebla.

—Te lo dije, te aman.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaba olvidado algo muy importante.

—Los atacaron, no me esperaba eso realmente. Pero no sé más que tú

—¿Voy a volver? — realmente quería regresar, quería volver a ver a Tony.

—No lo sé.

—No entiendo — esas eran las únicas palabras que podía decir, porque su mente divagaba constantemente, en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

—No importa si no lo entiendes, te lo explicaran después — Kid loki soltó un bostezo, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco. —No te duermas, aun no es momento de que tú duermas — aquella voz remarcó tanto el tú, que le preocupó a Kid Loki.

—Pero tengo mucho sueño, no lo puedo evitar — explicó sintiendo sus ojos tan pesados que los cerraría en cualquier momento.

—Entonces háblame de ti — invitó aquella voz.

—¿De mí? — preguntó, no estaba del todo seguro si debía hablarle de él a aquella voz.

—Si, solo soy consciente de algunas cosas, pero no sé nada sobre ti.

—Me llamo Serrure — respondió con confianza. Realmente su celebro no funcionaba, porque de otra manera lo hubiera pensado antes de responder preguntas a voces extrañas.

—¿Seguro? — Kid Loki pensó acerca de la pregunta y su mente trajo rostros familiares, por fin recordó el rostro de Steve y por inercia sonrió.

—No, me cambiaron el nombre, me llamo Lucas — exclamó con menos convicción esta vez.

—¿Y Lucas es tu verdadero nombre?

—No lo sé — admitió sintiendo el dolor de cabeza una vez más invadirlo.

—Bien, no te esfuerces o te cansaras más.

—¿Me cansaré? En realidad, duele — confesó sintiendo como el dolor de su cabeza le volvía a inundar.

—Si.

—Quiero dormir — volvió a decir, ahora el dolor y el cansancio le estaba provocando que hiciera mucho esfuerzo por escuchar a la voz, aunque le gustaría el ignorarla por completo.

—Lo sé. Ahora cuéntame de las personas que cambiaron tu nombre.

—El señor Stark me dice Kid Loki — dijo con una media sonrisa, le gustaba el apodo de Tony, lleno de sarcasmo y cariño, extrañaba inventar cosas junto al genio.

—Sí, el tipo se tiene mucha estima, me desagrada y por ello también me agrada.

—A mí me agrada mucho. También tío Steve, él es muy bueno conmigo — recordó los ojos azules de Steve llenos de cariño que le dirigía, le gustaba tanto estar junto a él que lo buscaba inconscientemente, sentarse junto a él, caminar a su lado.

—Sí, al parecer tengo debilidad por los rubios.

—¿Debilidad por los rubios? — Kid Loki se sonrojo en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, no era como si alguien más pudiera ver sus sentimientos, y no quería que alguien se enterara sobre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del siempre bueno Capitán América? — preguntó lleno de curiosidad Loki.

—Es bueno, lo que hace nunca es en busca de beneficio propio, sino que por el bien de los demás y fue el primero que me miró con compasión, me vio a pesar de que todos me ignoraban, me sonrió — confesó sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y su rostro caliente de recordar aquel día que fue rescatado.

—Sí, al parecer es increíble — aquella voz parecía concordar con él, pero no quería seguir hablando de lo que sentía por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Sí. Tío Clint también me consiente mucho, me da muchos regalos y me ha enseñado a tirar, aunque no soy tan bueno, una vez casi le clavo una flecha en el pie, pero tiene buenos reflejos — recordó riendo un poco ante la expresión de terror de su tío y después el drama que hizo, estuvo casi llorando porque su amado sobrino casi lo deja sin un pie.

—Es un buen arquero.

—Siempre da en el blanco — respondió con orgullo por su tío.

—Lo sé.

—Tía Wanda es muy divertida, y me ha enseñado mucho.

—A ella no tengo el placer de conocerla.

—Usa telequinesis para mover cosas y también puede crear ilusiones.

—Fantástico — Kid sabía que aquella expresión era de absoluto aburrimiento, pero no le importaba, hablar le ayudaba a alejar el sueño, y si quería evitar quedarse dormido, tenía que hablarle.

—Doctor Strange también es un hechicero — dijo mirando sus manos, las manos de Strange siempre le habían causado mucha curiosidad, en realidad también le admiraba, le gustaría ser tan bueno en la magia como lo era él.

—Lo odio — había cierto enojo en la voz que complació a Lucas por hacer sentir mal por vez primera aquella voz, le era divertido.

—Pero también es amable, y me ha traído libros de magia — siguió recordando que a pesar de que no conocía el idioma en que estaban escritos los libros, él pudo leerlos sin ningún problema y por ello se sentía orgulloso.

—Muy raro.

—Tío Bucky es muy bueno cocinando, me gusta comer mucho su comida y es tan bueno peleando como Tía Natasha — el estómago de Kid Loki gruñó un poco al recordar la deliciosa comida del castaño.

—La pelirroja

—Es rubia —dijo. Lo que era extraño ya que nunca había visto de pelirroja a Natasha.

—Es complicado de imaginar.

—Y Thor, él se preocupa mucho por mí, y siempre dice cosas sin sentido, creo que no está muy bien de la cabeza, pero me agrada — admitió, recordando la primera vez que Thor se presentó ante él.

—Así de tonto es Thor.

El silencio los rodeó por varios minutos, Kid Loki trataba de grabar cada uno de los rostros de los Vengadores en su mente, realmente no quería volver a olvidarlos. Ellos eran el sentimiento de calidez que muy rara vez sentía. Era el ancla que lo mantenía fijo.

—¿Tardaré mucho en despertar? — preguntó al darse cuenta de que aún seguía en un sueño, en el cual no sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas o días. Había hablado tanto con la voz desconocida que podía decir que ahora le tenía cierto cariño.

—El tiempo en la inconsciencia es diferente al real — respondió, parecía tan solemne que le extrañó a Kid.

—Comprendo, espero no pasar mucho tiempo así.

—Loki

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres a Thor?

—Claro, como a todos mis tíos — respondió el niño sin detenerse a pensar detrás de todos los significados que podría haber detrás de aquella simple pregunta.

—Cierto, aun eres un niño.

—Cuando despierte, recordaré todo esto — Kid prefirió ignorar el comentario de la voz y concentrarse en despertar.

—No

—¿Por qué?

—Solo estoy aquí para mantenerte despierto —. Por algún motivo su innata curiosidad quedo saciada por aquella respuesta.

—Los otros recuerdos, ¿de quién son?

—De Loki

—Pero dices que yo soy Loki — exclamó confundido.

—Así es.

—Pero no son mis recuerdos — refutó ya que estaba seguro que nunca había vivido junto a un joven Thor, sería muy difícil de olvidarlo.

—Eso es porque son míos.

—Pero...

—No te fuerces a recordar, aun no es momento de que vivas de esa manera.

Kid Loki siguió charlando por largo tiempo con la voz, aun cuando trataba de saber más sobre ella siempre encontraba la manera de escapar y no revelarle su identidad del todo. Lo cierto era que a pesar de que se sentía cansado, cada vez que aquella voz le hablaba su cansancio se desvanecía, era casi como si estuviera siendo hechizado, ya que respondía cada pregunta casi con toda sinceridad.

La conversación fue básicamente de sus días de Kid Loki con los Vengadores y cada vez que se mencionaba a Thor parecía que aquella voz le daba cierta tristeza y felicidad, lo cual era muy raro, considerando que de las demás personas de las cuales hablaba con cierta animadversión, a pesar de que se había esforzado por hacer quedar bien a sus tutores.

Mientras charlaba con aquella voz se daba cuenta que cada palabra que decía tenía cierto enigma, aunque le gustaba ese tipo de charla no podía evitar el querer saber que ocultaba.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de actuar? — Kid Loki miró con cautela hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Había estado cabeceando por un momento. Por primera vez reaccionó de aquel hechizo, como si aquella pregunta hubiera tocado alguna fibra sensible dentro de él.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no eres el niño dulce y tierno que les has hecho creer a todos, básicamente has actuado de esa manera para encantarles.

—No es cierto — respondió llenó de enojo.

—Es cierto, pequeño Loki, creciste en un orfanato en el cual te maltrataban, después escapaste y viviste en la calle, mintiendo y robado para sobrevivir, no eres tan inocente como les haces creer a ellos — el corazón de Kid Loki latió con fuerza, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y sus oídos zumbaban de la rabia que lo inundaba.

—No es cierto — siseó con odio, pero aquella voz solo se escuchó más complacida cuando volvió hablar.

—Siento decirte esto, pero ya no podrás fingir más, tus recuerdos han regresado y con ello tu antigua actitud, espero que no los desilusiones mucho, aunque creo que la palabra exacta sería que los vas a lastimar.

—¡Calla de una vez, no me conoces! — Kid Loki estaba tan enfadado que se puso de pie, su cuerpo ahora temblaba.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, sé porque lo haces, pero es empalagoso. Si te aman lo seguirán haciendo a pesar de como actúes.

—¡No estoy actuando! — gruñó a la nada.

—Claro que sí, mi pequeño Lucas, ese nombre te ha dado la oportunidad de crearte nuevamente, pero ahora solo eres Loki, entonces ya no podrás seguir fingiendo. Nos veremos muy pronto Kid Loki.

Kid Loki sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de nuevo las imágenes se aglomeraron en su cabeza, pero sobre todo un nombre venía a su mente, «Loki», repitiéndose en su cabeza hasta el punto en que llegó a odiarlo.

«¡Loki!»

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en una sala completamente blanca, su mano era sujetada por Stark y a su lado Thor.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? — un gesto de desagrado se instaló en él, la ira aun bullía dentro de él, aunque no era consciente de porque estaba enojado.

—Lo estoy — su voz fue ronca, pero llena de despreció. Stark le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y el corazón de Lucas dio un vuelco, de pronto unas palabras vinieron a su mente, «Siento decirte esto, pero ya no podrás fingir más», y el miedo lo llenó por completo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas/os, el capítulo anterior me costó mucho escribirlo y no me terminó de convencer, por lo que lo pensé mucho para subirlo y porque después de mucha revisión mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, además porque la próxima semana sería imposible revisarlo. Espero que sea más o menos de su agrado, así que si ven algún error encarecidamente les pido que me lo digan para arreglarlo poco a poco.
> 
> Tengo una mala noticia, debido que regresé a estudiar y saldré la próxima semana será imposible que les pueda traer el nuevo capítulo, por lo que esta vez será una espera de dos semanas para el capítulo trece, lo siento mucho.
> 
> Espero puedan esperar hasta entonces. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por las lecturas, kudos y comentarios.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	14. 13

Cuando Thor escuchó a la Valquiria decir el nombre de Loki su corazón dio un salto, algo malo había pasado, quizá desde antes de que Bárbara llegara lo supo ya que se había sentido muy intranquilo desde hacía unas horas, no tenía nada más que averiguar, tenía que ir rápido a la base, pero nada lo preparó para lo que le esperaba.

Media base estaba destruida, su primer instinto fue buscar a su hermano entre los escombros, pero no había manera de que siguiera ahí, seguro debió dejar que la Valquiria terminara de hablar para saber exactamente lo sucedido. Pensó un momento y con ayuda del _b_ _ifrost_ llegó frente a un hospital, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía cuánto podría soportar, sin su hermano moriría también.

—¡Quiero ver a Loki! — la enfermera con la cual se topó justo en la entrada lo miró sorprendida y temerosa y no era para menos, el Dios emitía tanta energía que era visible y lograba lastimar a los demás.

—No sé quién es Loki, señor — respondió la mujer temblando, Thor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero trató de no desquitar su enojo con la inocente enfermera.

—¡Loki! ¡Debe estar con Stark y Rogers! — terminó por gritar, la mujer abrió los ojos más aun de cuando estaba asustada, al parecer ahora lo comprendía, no era para menos, todos conocían a Tony Stark y al Capitán América.

—Están en la sala de espera, por aquí —exclamó un poco más tranquila la mujer. Guio al Dios por los pasillos, Thor le hubiera gustado que la mujer corriera, pero se abstuvo de molestarla más, era mejor seguirla a comenzar una discusión en medio de un hospital y que la enfermera saliera huyendo sin decirle donde se encontraba su hermano.

Cuando por fin vislumbró a Rogers, lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, tenía que desquitar todo aquel enojo hacia alguien, quería matar a alguien para desquitar todo aquel dolor que estaba en su pecho, la pobre enfermera salió huyendo de la ira del Dios, quizá fue por ayuda o por seguridad propia. 

—¡Prometieron que lo cuidarían! — vociferó, un fuerte rugido de un trueno se escuchó en cada rincón de la tierra, demostrando su enojo, todos podían sentir la furia en la tormenta que se estaba formando fuera —¡Mi confianza estaba en ustedes! ¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo! 

—Thor — Rogers se mantuvo impasible sujetando la mano del Dios en un vano intento de que no le hiciera daño.

—¡¿Dónde está?! 

—Esta en cirugía, ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo siento — Thor levantó su brazo dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro en el capitán, pero la mirada que le dio provocó que se detuviera, él también estaba sufriendo. El Dios no quería ver eso, el Dios no estaba listo para ver partir una vez más a su hermano, con todo lo que tenía que confesarle, tenía cientos de cosas que decirle; pero por la mirada de Rogers se dio cuenta que era muy grave, por un momento toda la adrenalina que estaba en su cuerpo se drenó por completo.

—Thor, tranquilo, por favor — el rubio miró a la mujer rubia a su lado, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había llegado, bajo su brazo y soltó al capitán, empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared, para así, aunque sea un poco de daño causarle, necesitaba desquitar todo aquel enojo dentro de él.

—¡Si algo le pasa, ustedes lo pagaran! - sentenció, y sorprendentemente nadie estaba dispuesto a debatir a aquella amenaza, quizás era por la culpa.

El Dios escuchó al Capitán explicarle vagamente a Natasha lo sucedido, Thor juró que mataría quien lo hizo, no tenía otra manera de desquitar la ira que crecía en su corazón. Necesitaba ver a Loki, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos verdes de nuevo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, escuchar aquella melodiosa risa, la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo.

En algún momento su mirada se dirigió a Stark, el hombre estaba temblando, había sangre en su ropa y alejó la mirada de él, esa era la sangre de su hermano, y no podía hacer nada, él no era un sanador como los de Asgard, solo podía dejárselo a los sanadores de Midgard, quizá ellos tendrían la oportunidad de salvar a Loki, solo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para lograrlo.

Las personas llegaban una tras otra, primero Clint, después Wanda y Bucky, muy dentro de Thor estaba agradecido, porque sus amigos demostraban genuina preocupación hacia su hermano, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para externarlo, ni en su semblante se podía notar. Solo tenía la idea de matar a quien se atrevió a herirlos de esa manera.

La voz de Stark llamó su atención, el hombre estaba ya lleno de culpa, que ponerle más culpa sobre sus hombros solo empeoraría la situación, necesitaba al genio, tenía que localizar quien los había atacado, solo él podía lograr aquello, sólo él podía hacer casi cualquier cosa.

—Ahora solo importa mi hermano, si quieres compadecerte adelante, pero has lo que tengas que hacer para encontrar a esos malditos, Stark — siseó lleno de odio, no podía externarlo como quería, pero tenía que dejar en claro que lo primordial una vez que su hermano estuviera bien era acabar con los culpables y de ser posible acabarlo con sus propias manos.

Pasaron horas en las que Thor no se movió de su lugar, mirando a la nada hasta que vio al hechicero salir, les explicó la situación, el rubio no entendió nada y tampoco pidió explicaciones, porque lo único que sabía era que su hermano estaba muy grave y que quizá no volvería a ser lo que antes había sido y claramente se pudo escuchar como su corazón se desquebrajaba. 

La tormenta se desató fuera, era tan fuerte que las calles se inundaron, el viento tiró varios árboles y cada relámpago y trueno que caía era como si de un grito de impotencia y furia se tratará, Thor estaba devastado, herido, era como el volver a encontrarse en aquel momento hacía diez años, el temor solo se volvía mayor.

—Thor — el rubio se giró a su interlocutor, quizá la culpa lo había enloquecido a Stark, ya que la sonrisa en su rostro era demasiado extraña —¡Es Loki! 

—Sí, lo es —afirmó, el castaño lo tenía tomado con fuerza por los hombros, le sorprendía que pudiera soportar la electricidad que viajaba por su cuerpo, pero su expresión llena de enojo no había cambiado.

—No lo comprendes, tú eres un Dios y Loki lo es, cuando Hulk lo golpeó solo salió con algunos rasguños, con algo así nosotros hubiéramos muerto. 

Ante cada palabra dicha por Stark poco a poco comprendió a lo que se refería, quería devolverle los recuerdos a su hermano, miró al genio por un momento esperando que se retractara, pero era él quien le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera, no tenía por qué dudarlo. Quizá la culpa y el miedo habían enloquecido en parte al millonario. 

—Tengo que entrar — dijo.

Hizo todo para volverles los recuerdos al niño, trato de drenar lo mejor que fue cuando era un niño, tal como recordaba a Loki, como el niño inocente, amable y hasta cierto punto travieso, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de cuantas memorias pudieron colarse también, sin embargo realmente deseaba que su hermano despertara, pero no hubo respuesta, por un momento toda aquella ilusión que había tenido se había ido, la imagen de ver aquellos ojos verdes mirándoles, sentía sus sueños destrozarse. Se giró para ver a su acompañante que estaba lleno de una convicción desconocida y que logró volver a ilusionarse.

—Stark.

—Tiene que despertar, Lucas va a despertar.

Thor se quedó con aquella idea, su hermano iba a despertar, estaba seguro de que despertaría.

Las siguientes tres semanas los Vengadores iban y venían, se turnaban para quedarse con Lucas. Thor pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el hospital hablándole al niño, pidiendo que regresara, ya sin que alguien le interrumpiera, ni estuviera vigilando constantemente. Valquiria se había compadecido en parte, ya que en todo ese tiempo no lo molestó y el Dios estaba inmensamente agradecido con su amiga.

—Regresa, vuelve conmigo, te necesito —susurró Thor en un vano intento de que volviera su hermano, pero como siempre Loki no despertó, ya se lo había pedido cientos de veces, pero su hermano no parecía escucharlo, no importaba cuanto lo llamara. Lo había llamado tantas veces que su parte pesimista estaba ganando.

La puerta siendo abierta llamó la atención de Thor, se puso de pie en cuanto vio al genio entrar, en realidad desde el accidente apenas y se hablaban, se saludaban de vez en cuando, cruzaban algunas palabras, pero en las últimas tres semanas se habían evitado, justo como ese momento. 

Y era lo mismo con los demás Vengadores, si se le pudo llamar así era demasiado superficial, demasiada tensión de por medio no ayudaba en nada, solo les dejó algo muy en claro, en cuanto el niño despertara se lo llevaría a Asgard, claro que algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero a Thor ya no le importaba, haría lo que quisiera, así tuviera que llevarse al niño a rastras. Los Vengadores terminaron accediendo siempre y cuando pudieran ver al niño, Thor no podía negarles eso a sus amigos. 

—Hola, ex ricitos —Stark era el segundo que más tiempo pasaba en el hospital, lo sabía, muchas veces solo se quedaban sentados mirando a Loki dormir.

—Hombre de hojalata.

—Me toca cuidarlo, es tu turno de descansar. 

—No estoy cansado — Tony soltó un suspiro para así sentarse en una de las sillas, lucía cansado, más agotado.  

—Como quieras - exclamó el genio con su mirada en el niño.

—No hiciste nada para evitar recuperar sus recuerdos, en cambio hiciste todo para que pudiera lograrlo – Thor tenia la dudad de porque Stark lo ayudó, solo quería saber los motivos detrás de aquello, ya que siendo Anthony siempre hay más motivos.

—No iba a permitir que muriera – aquella respuesta tranquilizó al Dios, sabía que no mentía.

—Lo sé — Stark tomó la pequeña mano de Loki entre las suyas, eran tan delgadas y frías al tacto que le preocupaba que estuviera enfermo, pero según Strange todo estaba bien, que el niño no presentaba enfermedad alguna, faltaba ver como Lucas evolucionaba.

En realidad, Strange había sido muy optimista al principio, dijo que creía que el pequeño despertaría en una semana y tenía que hacerlo porque si dormía por más tiempo sería casi imposible que Lucas volviera una vez más, de eso ya habían sido tres semanas. 

—Hey, Kid Loki —. La habitación la habían acondicionado de tal manera que había algunos de sus muñecos, una enorme venda aun cubría su cabeza y el negro cabello se volvía a ver en su cabeza, seguía teniendo los aparatos midiendo los signos vitales. — Los niños deben de responder cuando les hablan — Tony suspiró. — Soy malo en esto, supongo que si no has despertado cada vez que Thor te habla menos conmigo. Es difícil, es la segunda vez que casi pierdo a un niño, no debería ser así. Este tipo de dolor no deberíamos de vivirlo. 

«Se supone que el ingreso a tu escuela fue hace una semana, se supone que iríamos todos a llevarte. Se supone que llegarías y harías la tarea con ayuda de Wanda o de Viernes; por cierto Viernes esta muy afectada, aun no sabemos como fue desconectada, fueron solo treinta segundos y mira lo que sucedió. Mejoré la seguridad, ahora es infalible, pero no hemos encontrado a quien nos atacó. 

«Las preparaciones de la base ya finalizaron, nos cambiaremos de residencia de nuevo, lo mejor es que nadie sepa donde nos ubicamos exactamente, así te aseguremos de nuevo, aunque no sé si Thor quiera dejarte con nosotros, él insiste en llevarte a Asgard y realmente no creo que pueda impedirlo ahora, fue mi culpa — Thor escuchó a Stark y parte de culpa también sintió, quizá nunca debió entrometer a sus amigos, quizá solo debió tomar al niño y huir a su pueblo sin meterlos de por medio. El nuevo cambio no solo sería doloroso para sus amigos, sino también para él.

—Clint esta enloqueciendo, necesita sacar ese amor de padre que lo consume desde que sus hijos entraron en la adolescencia, realmente te extraña, estoy a punto de mandarlo a encerrar en un centro psiquiátrico porque se la pasa llorando en cada esquina. Natasha y Wanda también te extrañan, Steve, Barnes, Thor y yo te echamos de menos. 

«Si fuera un creyente le rezaría a Dios, pero no creo que el Dios en el que creen los humanos sea como ustedes y si Thor que es un Dios no pudo despertarte, entonces no tengo a quien rezarle o pedirle, solo quiero que abras los ojos.»

Como si el niño los hubiera escuchado abrió los ojos provocando una cara de asombro en los dos hombres, Thor rápidamente se inclinó sobre Lucas para ver si lo reconocía, pero parecía más desorientado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó Stark sin soltar la mano del niño, Lucas lucía enfadado, pero ambos lo habían pasado por alto.

—Lo estoy —su voz fue ronca, pero llena de desprecio. Stark le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Thor casi palidece, estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, pero aquella actitud podría ser tomada a mal por los Vengadores, no quería que fueran a hacerle daño al niño.

—Lo... —Stark hizo un movimiento para detener a Thor y este obedeció manteniéndose al lado de la cama, no sabía porque acató, quizá porque esperaba que el niño empezara a actuar como su hermano antes de morir, pero él mismo sabía que era imposible que eso sucediera, no había regresado tantos recuerdos, mucho menos de cuando eran adultos.

—¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? — el niño se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. — Tranquilo, llamaré a Strange.

—Hola Lucas — a Tony no le sorprendió el ver a Strange entrar con su muy característica forma de hacerlo ni porque se había aparecido de pronto, supuso que veía todo desde algún punto o quizá hasta sabía ya lo que sucedería.

—En serio, debes ocupar las puertas — el niño observó a los adultos, parecía nervioso, hasta asustado podría decirse. Thor se acercó a su hermano, deslizó su mano sobre el hombro del infante para tranquilizarlo un poco, los ojos verdes le miraron y por un momento Thor casi tembló ante la manera en que Lucas le miró.

—De acuerdo, Lucas, vamos a tomar unas tomografías para saber cómo sigues, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? — El tonó de voz del niño había vuelto a ser el mismo, lucía afligido.

—Alguien me llamaba, por lo que me levante de la cama, es todo — recitó, de alguna manera Lucas parecía confundido, como si estuviera perdido, como si no los conociera realmente, como si todo para él fuera nuevo.

—De eso han pasado más de tres semanas.

—Oh… — el niño estaba un poco sorprendido, pero asintió. 

Thor estaba pendiente de cada una de las expresiones de sus amigos, era consiente de lo que le dijo Valquiria, que sí lo querían de verdad no le causarían daño, pero eso no significaba que lo volvieran aceptar como en un principio. Stark lucía confundido y hasta podía decir que herido, pero la expresión de Strange era un poco más complicada de descifrar.

—No te preocupes, solo voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, si no las entiendes, la puedo repetir.

—De acuerdo — sus ojos se movieron en busca de los de Thor quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, quería tranquilizar un poco al niño que lucía muy alterado y agradecía que lo buscara a él y no a Stark.

—Tu nombre completo. 

—Lucas Stark — respondió, ya que después de todo, todos sus documentos estaban con ese nombre. Y el niño estaba muy seguro de que ese era su nombre, aunque los hombres no pasaron desapercibidos el incómodo gesto que hizo en cuanto lo pronunció. 

—Bien ¿Cuántos años tienes? 

—10 años 

—Nombre de tu padre.

—Adoptivo, sería el señor Stark — el niño dirigió ahora su mirada a Tony inconscientemente, le había estado rehuyendo desde que despertó, y cuando el esmeralda chocó con la avellana, los ojos de Lucas se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Biológico — la voz de Strange lo trajo de vuelta girando su rostro a él.

—No lo recuerdo. 

—Nombre de tu madre 

—No lo recuerdo — Loki se sentía ansioso, después de todo no era como si hubiera olvidado el nombre de su madre, aunque ahora era confuso. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler. 

—Tranquilo.

—¿Con quienes vives? 

—Con el señor Stark, Steve, Bucky, Wanda y Natasha — respondió un poco más tranquilo al saber la respuesta. Se controló gracias a eso, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo, apretándolas cada vez que escuchaba al doctor hablar.

—Muy bien, recuerdas tu fecha de cumpleaños 

—1 de abril. 

—De acuerdo.

—Puedes decirme el color de tus ojos  

—Verde – Lucas levantó la vista hacía Strange ya que no consideraba que era pregunta fuera realmente importante, pero prefirió seguir respondiéndolas.

—El color de tu cabello.

—Negro.

—Cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo con tus tíos.

—Creo que dos meses y medio.

—Perfecto, Lucas, necesito que descanses, creo que tus tíos mueren por verte.

—De acuerdo — respondió mirando a los hombres. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Thor una vez que los hombres salieron, el no necesitaba saber más, su hermano estaba de vuelta con él, eso le bastaba.

—He estado peor — Loki le sonrió de medio lado, y Thor lo sintió tan familiar. 

—¿Lo recuerdas todo? —preguntó Thor anticipadamente, sabía que no era posible, pero seguía siendo Loki.

—Solo que una gran pared cayó sobre mí, o al menos eso dijo el Doctor Strange – el niño se quedó en silencio un momento como si tratara de recordar algo más.

—Sí — dijo un poco desilusionado, hubiera deseado que tuviera más recuerdos sobre ellos.

—Sí, me gusta su apellido, tiene estilo, dijo que iría a tomar unas tomografías — exclamó, de pronto se movió un poco incómodo.

—Lucas — La voz de la mujer sorprendió a todos ya que no la habían visto llegar  

—Hola, Wanda — la mujer se detuvo ya que no le había dicho «tía», pero trató de ignorarlo mientras sonreía.

—¿Cómo estas? – Wanda tomó la mano del niño entre las suyas, Thor seguía sin dejar la habitación de Loki, no quería que pudiera alterarse y que se volviera un problema.

—Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza – respondió, Lucas lucia tranquilo al ver a la mujer, quizá no había motivo para que se alterara. 

—Pasara. 

—Mi pequeño — Clint entró a la habitación tropezando con la bruja en su urgencia de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Lucas — ¡Tío Clint te extrañó tanto! —el arquero lo abrazó con fuerza, quizá nadie se percató del momento en que el niño se perdió en sus pensamientos, era como si lo dicho por Clint le hubiera sonado muy raro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — la voz de Steve lo tomó por sorpresa, Thor vio claramente cuando el niño se sonrojo antes de sonreír, quizá solo estaba imaginado cosas, ya que su hermano nunca le agradó Steve o quizá realmente sus recuerdos aun no volvían del todo.

—Estoy bien — Clint lo soltó solo para darle un nuevo tsum tsum y Lucas lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Debes estar aún confundido — la voz de Stark hizo que el niño levantara la vista antes de asentir.

—Me siento cansado.

—Lo entiendo — la mano de Thor sobre el hombro de Lucas provocó un sentimiento de calidez en el niño por lo que cerró sus ojos durante un momento.

—Creo que deberías descansar - exclamó Stark mirando a sus amigos.

—Sí - mencionó, pero nadie se movió de su lugar, nadie se quería ir.

Después de una mañana llena de las visitas de los Vengadores, y de terminar todos los estudios que le dijo el doctor Strange que se tenía que hacer, por fin Lucas pudo descansar. 

—¿Qué tiene, hechicero? — preguntó Thor mirando a su hermano.

—Nada — respondió mirando al niño recostado sobre la cama, quien le devolvía la mirada de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Nada? — cuestionó el genio.

—Exactamente, es como si nunca le hubiera caído un gran muro en la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo puede volver a casa?  

—Te puedes ir mañana 

—Que bueno, estaba tan aburrido —el niño tenia el muñeco de Hawkeye en sus manos estrujándolo de tal manera que el propio Hawkeye estaba sin habla, lucia como si fuera a él quien lo estuviera estrujando. 

—Loki — el niño elevó su vista a Thor — ¿Cuál es mi animal favorito? — Lucas miró al Dios durante un momento, quizá necesitaba esa pregunta para asegurar que tenía recuerdos de cuando eran niños.

—No tengo idea — dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. 

Clint no pudo evitar reír para así sentarse al lado del niño. El humor de todos en la habitación se había aligerado, al parecer estaban muy nerviosos ya que el pequeño Lucas parecía cambiar de actitud constantemente. A veces lucía demasiado callado, enojado, bromista, que no sabían como manejarlo.

—Por un momento pensé que ya amabas a Thor, pero sigo siendo tu tío favorito, ¿verdad? – Clint tomó las mejillas del niño con fuerza. 

—Claro, tengo toda la colección de Hawkeye — respondió Lucas mientras se dejaba abrazar por Clint.

—Pronto tendrás más – le aseguró el arquero, sujetando al niño entre sus brazos.

—¿Compraste más? – preguntó el infante con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Créeme nunca tienes suficientes.

—No puede ser, de nuevo envenenando la mente del niño — exclamó Natasha ganando risas por parte de los demás Vengadores. 

—No es cierto, a él le gustan. 

—Pero este muñeco no es el mismo — todos se quedaron callados, el primer muñeco de Hawkeye había sido bañado en sangre aquella noche, no era algo que querían darle al niño, ya que, aunque lo intentaron lavar fue imposible quitarle toda la sangre.

—Este es una nueva edición — dijo Hawkeye con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, nadie podía decir que fuera falsa. El niño se movió un poco incomodo examinando el muñeco detenidamente.                              

—Me gustaba el otro, fue el primero que me regalaron.

—Pero este te lo he dado con mucho más amor — indicó el arquero abrazando al niño nuevamente. El pequeño Lucas respondió al abrazo, aunque claramente no creía en las palabras de Clint, lo cual era sorprendente considerando lo bueno que era para mentir el arquero.

—Está bien – respondió de manera autónoma, soltando un leve suspiro.

Quizá Thor no debería estar tan paranoico al respecto. Sin embargo, nadie vio la media sonrisa que había ocultado el pequeño Lucas en el abrazo.

«Así que volviste», pensó Thor sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban de una nueva manera, aunque solo fuera una parte, la esencia anterior de su hermano se podía sentir emanando del niño con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Thor no podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia el niño, a pesar de ser un niño seguía siendo Loki, por supuesto que mientras fuera un infante no lo tocaría de manera indebida, aun para él eso sería demasiado y si los Vengadores se enteraran simplemente terminaría castrado, y era imposible siquiera pensar en ello, pero no podía negar que amaba a ese niño, de la misma forma en que amaba a Loki.

—¿Lo vas a llevar a Asgard? —la pregunta de Stark lo tomó por sorpresa, Lucas ahora dormía, en todo el día el hombre de ojos avellana no se movió de su lado, quizá por el miedo de que el Dios tomará a Lucas y lo llevara a Asgard. 

—Sí — respondió el Dios, aun estaba muy molesto, sabia que estar al lado de los Vengadores así como podía ser bueno también lo ponía bajo amenaza.

—He mejorado la seguridad.

—No permitiré que vuelva a pasar — al parecer el genio se mordió el labio para reclamar algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—De acuerdo, pero si lo tocas Thor... 

—No lo haré...

El hombre lo miró con desdén, había un enojo en su mirada que Thor no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, estaba herido, pero no parecía querer tener más sobre que discutir. El hombre se acercó a la cama del niño antes de inclinar a besar su frente. Thor supo en ese momento que le estaba arrebatando algo muy importante a Stark, de la misma manera en la que ellos se lo habían arrebatado hacia unos meses.

Al día siguiente todos los Vengadores estaban reunidos mientras el niño ya estaba vestido con ropa de civil, al parecer su nuevo aspecto no les gustaba en absoluto ya que mantuvo el gorro de su sudadera arriba, y así evitar mostrar su cabeza casi sin su negro cabello.

—Lucas — el mencionado levantó la mirada hacia Steve — Tenemos que hablar contigo — el niño le miró confundido, pero asintió. — Tú eres una reencarnación del hermano de Thor, Loki — Lucas abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Qué? – Lucas estaba realmente confundido.

—Eres Loki, hijo de Odín, Dios de las mentiras — el niño miró a Thor negando.

—No.

—Así es, no queríamos decírtelo antes, sé que seguro tienes recuerdos vagos — el niño volvió a negar — Thor te los regresó, de tu vida anterior.

—¿Por qué? – las lagrimas se formaban en los ojos del niño.

—Porque necesitábamos salvarte – respondió, Stark.

—Nunca se los pedí – la voz del niño se quebró.

—Necesitábamos hacerlo — Lucas miró a todos los vengadores frente a él.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Fue nuestra culpa lo que paso - mencionó Stark mirando al niño.

—No es cierto.

—Kid —el niño vovlió a mirar a Stark. — Tienes que ir con tu hermano — Lucas parecía asustado y negó.

—No quiero.

—Loki – Thor llamó la atención del niño, ganándose una mirada llena de desprecio.

—¡Calla! Todo este tiempo solo has visto a tu hermano muerto, pero yo no soy Loki — gritó provocando una mirada entre los Vengadores sin entender aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, cierto enojo se estaba formando en Thor.

—Lucas – Bucky llamó la atención del niño - Iremos a visitarte, por eso no te preocupes.

—¡No quiero ir con Thor! —el niño se aferro a Stark en un fuerte abrazo.

Thor se mantuvo como un espectador, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano, pero la constante negativa por parte del niño lo estaba hiriendo y provocando que su enojo creciera cada vez más.

—¡No es tu decisión! - ladró Thor, provocando una mirada llena de odio por parte de Loki.

—Soy Lucas Stark, no puedes separarme de mi padre — los ojos verdes buscaron los avellana de Stark y el castaño miró a Thor.

—Thor...

—¡No, Stark, te está manipulando! — gritó el Dios enojado

Stark estaba por hablar cuando Thor jaló al niño con la suficiente fuerte y antes de que los vengadores pudieran actuar desapareció gracias al _b_ _ifrost_.

—Tony… – le llamó Steve, y Stark no necesitaba que terminara de hablar.

—Vamos a Asgard —sentenció el genio, ningún vengador parecía dispuesto de debatir su idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por las lecturas, votos y comentarios. Me hace feliz saber que siguen la historia.
> 
> Una disculpa por actualizar un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero quería arreglarlo lo mejor posible antes de subir el capítulo, pero últimamente ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé. Muchas gracias por esperar.
> 
> En caso de ver algún error, favor de indicarme para corregirlo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	15. 14

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo de su pueblo, Thor se sintió tranquilo. Asgard lo recibió con la calma de un día soleado, el fresco viento sopló con debilidad otorgándole un poco de alivio a su cabeza, el murmullo de voces conocidas era tan placentero de escuchar a comparación del ruido de la ciudad, su mente estaba cayendo en un estado de relajación, sin embargo, el pequeño cuerpo que luchaba contra él llamó su atención.

La mirada que le dirigió el pequeño Loki una vez que lo soltó estaba llena de desprecio, que le provocó un vuelco en el pecho, no le gustaba que le viera así, pero era un niño y como tal tenía que tratarlo, lo que también quería decir que debía de darle reprimendas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó. El Dios no perdió de vista la manera en que el niño contenía su enojo, ambas pequeñas manos estaban cerradas en puño, el entrecejo del pelinegro estaba completamente fruncido.

—Era mi derecho desde un principio — respondió. Sin importarle los deseos del infante, siempre fue su derecho el educar a Loki, el hacerlo un buen Dios, no en Midgard como un humano, sino como un Dios, como era el derecho del niño.

—¿Y dónde quedan mis derechos? Lo que acabas de hacer es secuestrar a un menor de edad — soltó con el afán de herir a Thor, pero el Dios ya no estaba dispuesto a discutir con él, solo lograría abrir una grieta entre ambos.

—No hay diferencia de cuando te sacamos de Francia — el niño pataleó en su lugar molesto, al parecer sin saber exactamente como expresar su descontento. El rubio entonces se dio cuenta que los Vengadores y él habían consentido de más a Loki.

—¡No eres nada mío! — El Dios respiró profundamente, necesita explicar de la manera adecuada porqué actuaba así.

—Como sabes soy el Dios del Trueno, vivíamos en Asgard, era un lugar grande y próspero — Thor miró al niño quien no dejaba de observarlo con irritación. — Madre y Padre nos amaban mucho, nuestro planeta fue destruido, solo sobreviven menos de la mitad de nuestra gente.

«Tú eres mi hermano adoptivo, éramos muy unidos, pero también teníamos malos momentos, últimamente peleábamos más de lo que realmente hablábamos. Pero a pesar de ello nunca fuiste un terrible hermano, nunca lo has sido para mí» — Thor tenía que sacar aquello, no podía vivir sabiendo que eso era lo último que le dijo a su hermano.

—Cuando regresábamos a la Midgard debido a que Asgard fue destruido, Thanos, un titan nos intercepto, mató a la mitad de nuestro pueblo, a mi mejor amigo y… — Thor levanto la vista encontrándose con los verdes orbes del niño, ya no molesto, no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión en su rostro — a ti, no pude salvarte, pensé que te había perdido para siempre — el Dios tomó la mano del infante, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento, era lo que siempre le quiso decir y pedir perdón. — Loki, mi Loki.

El niño se apartó con brusquedad del hombre, a Thor le dolió, de nuevo tenía esa mirada de enojo en su rostro, más que eso parecía como si realmente le odiara, pero en cambio de sentirse mal solo provocó que su ira hirviera.

—Loki...

—Thor — la voz de la Valquiria le hizo girar a verla, quien no parecía tan sorprendida de ver al niño.

—Hola, pequeño Loki — el niño le miró no muy feliz — supongo que aún no tienes recuerdos de nuestra maravillosa huida — la mujer comenzó a reír como loca, provocando una expresión llena de desagrado en Lucas. — Bien, lo importante — la mujer se puso seria antes de volver hablar. — Tus amigos se dirigen hacia acá, ¿quieres que ataquemos?

—¡No! — dijo el niño mirando a la mujer – Thor no puedes hacerles daño — suplicó. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a los juegos de Loki, el verlo cambiar de emociones con tanta rapidez le sorprendía.

—Supongo que tú eres el responsable de todo esto — Lucas no estaba temeroso de la mirada de la mujer. Thor agradeció que Bárbara hablara ya que de no haberlo hecho hubiera caído en el juego de su hermano.

—No los dejes pasar — exclamó Thor, Loki seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a la mujer, por lo que el juego de quien soportaba más sin parpadear lo estaba molestando.

—Stark podría jaquearnos, aun no estamos tan familiarizados con su tecnología, además él es nuestro proveedor, de casi toda ella — respondió la Valquiria, ella sabía lo listo que era Anthony y el enfrentarse de frente a él en un mundo que no era el suyo no era lo indicado, al menos no de esa manera, hubiera deseado tener el suficiente tiempo para crear una estrategia en la que no estuvieran tan desprotegidos.

—No les hagas daño, yo los esperaré fuera, no serán capaces de atacarnos, no son ese tipo de personas — Bárbara parecía reconsiderarlo para así asentir.

—¡Quiero verlos! — la voz de Loki llamó la atención de los dos adultos, pero el enojo de Thor aun no desaparecía

—Tú te quedarás aquí — ordenó el Dios.

—No puedes encerrarme — debatió el niño.

—No hay diferencia entre lo que hacia Stark y lo que yo estoy haciendo — recalcó. Lucas hizo una mueca igual a la de Tony y Thor se agradeció por haberlo sacado a tiempo de los Vengadores.

—¡Al menos Stark se preocupaba por mí!

—¡Yo lo hago también! — vociferó el rubio sintiendo el enojo hervir su sangre.

—¡Si fuera así dejarías que los viera, no me despedí adecuadamente!

—¡Lo harás cuando entiendas cuál es tu lugar!

—¡Mi lugar es con ellos!

—¡Ellos te han engañado!

—¡Eso era mejor a saber que era tu hermano Loki, era mejor ser simplemente Lucas vivir con una familia a ser llevado a este lugar sin poder ver a las personas que son importantes para mi, al menos ellos me quieren por quien soy ahora, no por quien fui en un pasado!

—¿Y que soy yo? — soltó Thor, su furia era cada vez mayor, no solo eran los Vengadores sino también el niño quien no parecía estar de su lado.

—¡Un idiota!

—Thor, están a solo un minuto — interrumpió la mujer cansada de la absurda discusión de los hermanos.

—Hazte cargo — respondió el rubio, haciendo referencia al niño.

—No soy una niñera.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerlo quieto, ya no es tan delicado como un humano — Thor se elevó con su hacha dejando atrás a Loki

—No, ni lo pienses pequeño, yo no temo lastimar a los niños — Lucas miró a la mujer y se dio cuenta que no mentía.

 

 

Una vez que Thor estuvo fuera de la barrera de Asgard pensó detenidamente sus opciones, era mucho más fuerte que ellos, y sin Hulk tenía una enorme ventaja para ganar, pero no quería que terminara en una batalla, a pesar de todo los Vengadores lo ayudaron, sin embargo, estaba listo en caso de que resultara de tal manera.

No tardó en vislumbrar a sus amigos, una vez que aterrizaron, todos descendieron del quinjet, vestían su ropa típica de batalla por lo que Thor supo que estaban listos para luchar en caso de ser necesario, pero a quien realmente le sorprendió ver fue a Bucky, aunque él no parecía muy interesado al respecto.

—Thor, déjanos ver al niño — Tony no tenía puesto su traje de Iron-Man, pero sabía que éste se pondría justo cuando el genio lo quisiera, después de todo tenía aquella capsula en el pecho, con esos pequeños robots que obedecían las órdenes del genio.

—Está bien, es todo lo que necesitan saber — respondió, pero no parecía ser suficiente para ellos.

—Nosotros nunca te hemos negado el verlo — La voz de Steve le irritaba aún más que la de Stark, quizá el pequeño Loki tenía un enamoramiento hacia él, pero su Loki nunca se fijaría en Steve como si fuera un hombre. Steve no era el tipo ideal para su hermano, era demasiado bondadoso, solo era rubio y de ojos azules como él, no podía ser en lo único que se fijara su hermano para escoger a un hombre.

—Loki esta confundido, por eso ha estado actuando así, el permanecer junto a ustedes le hará daño — trató de decir sin perder la compostura. No mentía, el niño no sabía cómo actuar frente a los Vengadores y ellos se dieron cuenta de ello en cuanto despertó, las emociones de su hermano eran como una montaña rusa.

—Tú no sabes que puede lastimarlo y que no, el niño nos necesita, nunca le haríamos daño — Stark siempre podía decir lo necesario para hacerlo explotar.

—Me necesita, solo a mí, ustedes no pudieron hacer nada – respondió. Las nubes comenzaron a amenazar la calidez del día soleado.

Stark suspiró profundamente para así girarse a ver a Steve y Bucky. No odiaba a sus amigos, pero claramente envidiaba el vínculo que ellos compartían, era muy similar al que tenía con su hermano antes.

—Thor esta no es la manera de arreglar todo, solo queremos ver que este bien — Wanda como Bucky eran los únicos que no parecían enojados, sin embargo, sabía que, si ella lograba entrar a su mente, estaría perdido.

Thor miró a sus amigos, estaba siendo un cretino, pero no le importaba, ya no se iba a detener a pensar sobre qué era lo correcto y que no, la última vez que hizo lo correcto su hermano estuvo en el hospital por más de tres semanas, entre la vida y la muerte.

—No lo harán ahora, pueden verlo en otro momento – dijo, queriendo zanjar el asunto y poder seguir con su vida.

—¿Entonces cuando?

—Cuando Loki reaccione – Thor dirigió su vista al arquero, no solo lastimó a Stark sino a cada uno de sus amigos.

—Entonces el niño tiene razón, todo este tiempo solo has buscado a Loki – Tony tenía el don de hacerle olvidar su lado amable.

—Siempre ha sido Loki — respondió el Dios.

—No, Thor, no lo entiendes, Lucas y Loki pueden provenir de la misma esencia, pero no es lo mismo, Lucas es la parte buena

—No seas ridículo Stark, Loki siempre ha sido bueno, solo tomó malas decisiones.

—Tu hermano enloqueció hace mucho tiempo, encerrando la parte llena de bondad en él, quizá lo que hizo fue separar esa parte dentro de él y de ahí nació Lucas, pero si la parte llena de maldad está en el niño, será peligroso — el Dios no podía creer en las palabras dichas por Stark, Loki siempre sería Loki, no había diferencia si ahora lucia como un infante. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto Lucas comprendiera de donde provenía toda aquella confusión de él se esfumaría.

—¡Ustedes son los que no entienden! – la lluvia ya estaba presente, mojando a todos los Vengadores menos a Thor quien los miraba amenazadoramente, la electricidad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo demostrando su enojo.

—Deja que lo veamos, y nos iremos tranquilamente — dijo por fin Bucky. La intervención de parte del exsoldado no parecía para menos, ya que la tensión entre todos estaba creciendo en el ambiente, todos listos para luchar contra el Dios.

—James – la sorpresa de que él interviniera alejo la lluvia que había caído solo por unos minutos.

—Thor, créeme si solo impides que lo veamos crearas más conflictos, no haremos nada, solo queremos verlo, esta discusión solo dañará a Lucas. Recuerda lo que te dije cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones.

—No le hago daño.

—Sé que no lo haces con intensión, pero dime, ¿Lucas parece feliz? — Thor miró a Bucky, era él quien le dijo que no impediría que se llevará a Lucas, pero obviamente tampoco dejaría que les prohibiera verlo.

—Thor, déjanos despedirnos del niño, podemos arreglar esto de manera adecuada, quizá si nos dejas verlo una vez a la semana, pasar tiempo con él, nos iremos, no queremos alejarte de él, nunca ha sido esa nuestra intención — Wanda habló ahora. El Dios no sabía qué hacer, la mirada llena de odio por parte de Lucas lo estaba consumiendo, él era el único que podía entender a Loki y no obstante era el único al que odiaba.

—No dañaré a Loki — repitió al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba lastimando al niño al no permitirle que lo vieran.

—Ni nosotros.

—Mantengámonos unidos por él, es lo que él necesita, no que tengamos peleas — habló Natasha.

Thor miró a sus amigos, tener un enfrentamiento no era lo mejor en esas circunstancias, podría provocar también la histeria en su pueblo si comenzaba a luchar. Como rey de Asgard tenía que ver por los intereses de su gente también, sabía que les podía hacer frente, pero si tenían un plan para diezmarlo, estaba acabado. Sin mencionar que su pueblo a pesar de que estaba prosperando no era rival para los Vengadores en su actual condición, quizá sino fuera rey podría hacer lo que realmente quería.

—Prometan que no intentaran llevárselo, por más que él lo pida — Stark miró a Thor antes de suspirar.

Thor no estaba del todo seguro de dejarlos verlo, el niño era manipulador y al parecer ahora el tener parte de su esencia anterior había provocado que se diera cuenta de cómo provocar a los Vengadores, sus amigos amaban mucho al pequeño Loki, pero también que no estaban dispuestos a un enfrentamiento. Lo sabía, sabía que no solo eran las peleas los que los unía, sino que ahora eran una familia.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que entraron a través del domo que protegía Asgard casi todos quedaron sorprendidos, era como estar en otro mundo. Las personas eran hermosas, parecían Dioses, las vestimentas eran telas bañadas en oro, no solo eso, tanto cuellos como brazos estaban cubiertos de cuentas de oro. Pero los _æsir_ no parecían felices con la visita de los Vengadores, alejándose de ellos cuando pasaban cerca de algunos.

Cuando llegaron en donde se encontraba Loki se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al niño amarrado con cadenas, sentado sobre una de las sillas de la oficia de Thor. Los vengadores no pudieron evitar mirar a la Valquiria que estaba tranquilamente sentada mirando una daga en sus manos, con la que jugaba.

—Oh... se han reconciliado muy rápido — comentó para nada sorprendida. Los presentes no estaban seguros si la mujer estaba sobria.

—Pero ¡por Sult...!

—Quería huir, me dijiste que lo retuviera — respondió la mujer interrumpiendo al Dios, ahora todos miraron a Thor, quien solo negó

—Pero no de esta manera —la Valquiria se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que no era tan débil como un humano, que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para retenerlo — Thor se sintió un poco culpable, pero no se lo demostró a sus amigos, quienes al parecer dejarían pasar el incidente.

Steve se acercó al niño para así quitarle las cadenas, mientras los demás Vengadores lo rodeaban para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó el arquero.

—Si.

—Lucas no queríamos que todo resultara de esta manera — se disculpó Wanda.

—Lo sé — el sentimiento de tristeza era palpable en la voz del niño.

Thor se obligó a recordar cómo se encontraba el niño solo hacia unos minutos antes, listo para luchar y escapar en caso de ser necesario, no como un pequeño cordero rodeado de lobos.

—Debes quedarte con Thor — dijo Stark. El niño miró a su interlocutor, quien acariciaba su rostro.

—¿Por qué es mi hermano?

—Sí — Stark se puso de cuclillas para así estar a la altura del niño. — Vendremos a verte muy seguido, yo te llamaré siempre —. Tony sacó el Stark phone que le había regalado en navidad para así dárselo — Si te vuelven a dañar solo manda un mensaje, no dejaremos que nadie te lastime de nuevo, volaremos hasta aquí y si es necesario lucharemos contra Thor — le aseguró el genio provocando una sonrisa en el infante.

—Está bien.

—Lucas, te quiero — el infante miró al genio, quien le sonrió para así abrazarlo con fuerza

—También te quiero — el niño se aferró al hombre. Thor esperaba ver algún indició que mentía, pero lucía tan real.  

—No olvides a tío Clint mientras no estoy — pidió el arquero dándole su nuevo TsumTsum, tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras, tu tío nunca estará ocupado para ti.

—Sí, tío — Clint abrazó al niño con fuerza dejando un beso en su frente.

—No te olvides de mí tampoco.

—Nunca —aseguró Lucas a la bruja.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

—Recuerda que eres fuerte, así que no dejes que los niños de aquí te intimiden — aconsejó Natasha y Lucas asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Acuérdate de quien es tu maestro, no tendrán oportunidad contra ti – dijo el arquero.

—Antes de luchar asegúrate que puedes arreglar las cosas hablando, de otra manera la pelea es la última opción – Steve se inclinó sobre el niño recibiendo de su parte una mirada deslumbrante.

—Lo sé.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también — por primera vez Lucas fue quien otorgo el abrazo, siendo correspondido por el Capitán.

—Siempre puedes llamarnos, estaremos disponibles para ti – Lucas miró a Bucky ahora, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del niño.

Los Vengadores le entregaron pequeños regalos que trajeron de cuando el niño estaba en la base y Bucky le dio unos cupcakes que hizo para celebrar y que no le pudo dar debido a lo ocurrido.

Lucas tuvo una emotiva despedida de todos los vengadores, cada uno de ellos le decían palabras de aliento, en algún punto el propio Thor se sentía culpable, pero era la mejor decisión que había tomado desde que encontró a Loki.

—En una semana estaré de vuelta — prometió Stark.

—Los estaré esperando.

Cuando el quinjet se alejó dejo un vació en su estómago, sabía que la relación que tenía con los Vengadores ahora se había roto o al menos ya no sería como antes. Pero ahora podía asegurar la seguridad de Loki, y no fallar a su pueblo, además también aseguraba que su hermano se convirtiera en un Dios de bien.

 

 

Loki no parecía interesado en explorar Asgard como hizo en un principio en la base de los Vengadores, Thor le enseño su habitación en donde se encerró junto a las pocas pertenencias que le llevaron los Vengadores.

—Ya no usaras esa ropa, sino ropa de un _æsir_ — Loki se mantuvo sin decir palabra alguna. Una mujer entró a la habitación sin siquiera mirar al niño, dejó una muda de ropa sobre la cama. — Puedes ver cuanto quieras, pero no puedes salir — los ojos verdes se habían mantenido abajo mientras abrazaba su tsumtsum. — Si tienes hambre dímelo, alguien preparara tu comida, pero comeremos siempre juntos.

—Me gusta la comida de tío Bucky — mencionó mirando su caja con los cupcakes que le regaló.

—Él ya no lo hará más, además no es tu tío realmente, ni él, ni Steve, ni Clint, ni Natasha, ni Wanda...

—Ni tú eres mi hermano realmente — la voz de Loki le hizo mirarle sorprendido, no era la voz inocente que estaba acostumbrado a usar. Estaba llena de desprecio.

—No, pero crecimos juntos.

—Tú creciste junto a Loki, yo crecí solo — Thor miró al niño durante un momento sin saber que más decir.

—Solo no hagas una tontería —el Dios salió de la habitación dejando atrás a Lucas muy enojado.

Amaba mucho a Loki, pero el tratar con él enojado solo provocaría que las cosas fueran peor, por lo que dejó que el pequeño poco a poco se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar, lo que también quería decir que tendría que salir de casa y todos los _æsir_ sabrían que aquel niño era Loki, era idéntico a cuando era niño, seria inútil el esconder su verdadera identidad.

 

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Thor no tuvo un sueño con su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a soñar con Loki, que al no haberlo hecho esa noche creo un sentimiento de incertidumbre en el Dios. Tenía un sentimiento de que quizá no todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era lo correcto.

Ese día esperaba que el infante estuviera más tranquilo y con ello se sintiera mucho más cómodo en el palacio. Según lo poco que escuchó de Viernes cuando estaba en la base, era que un ambiente sano en su hogar provocaría un buen desarrollo para el niño. Lo cual no estaba del todo seguro de como emplear, pero no tenía porque esforzarse por hacer lo mismo que los humanos, sino ser como normalmente era.

Comenzó con su rutina diaria, tomó un largo baño, se vistió y una vez que salió para desayunar se encontró con Loki que ya estaba sentado desayunando con un gesto de desagrado ante cada bocado que daba.

—Buenos días.

—La comida de Bucky es mejor — el comentario de Loki lo tomo por sorpresa, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—En realidad creo que el cocinero hace un buen trabajo.

—Obviamente no tienes sentido del gusto — Thor rio un poco, al parecer Loki parecía más comunicativo ahora, estaba agradecido con que pudiera hacer una broma, eso quería decir que ya no estaba tan enojado con él.

—Algunos sanadores te enseñaran a usar tu magia nuevamente — le dijo mientras le servían su comida.

—Aprenderé solo.

—No es tan fácil como piensas —el niño se encogió de hombros.

—Thor, yo siempre he estado solo.

—No siempre.

El niño le volvió a ignorar, de pronto sacó el Stark Phone para así sacarle una foto a su comida.

—¿Qué haces?

—No es lo que normalmente como, seguro que viernes estará en desacuerdo, ella supervisa mi dieta, no dejaba que comiera cualquier cosa.

—Loki

El niño le ignoro para así seguir escribiendo en su teléfono, en su rostro se instaló una sonrisa y Thor suspiró nuevamente.

—Come.

—De acuerdo —el niño comió sin volver a mirar a su hermano.

En los siguientes días la tensión solo se volvía cada vez peor, aunque Thor intentaba acercarse a su hermano, el infante siempre lo alejaba. Con el tiempo el Dios se dio cuenta que era como cuando eran niños. Él siempre corriendo detrás de Loki, no había cambiado eso.

Loki siempre se perdía muchas veces, solo para encontrarlo encerrado en su habitación con algunos libros o con el Stark Phone, lo cual podía molestar a Thor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarse a Loki, el mantenerse alejado de él solo provocaría malos entendidos.

—Loki — el niño elevó su vista, se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo su libro cuando la voz de Thor llamó su atención.

—Hola — sus ojos volvieron al libro de hechizos que el Doctor Strange le regaló, con el cual practicó toda la semana, y que logró algunos pequeños hechizos, pero nada realmente sorprendente.

—Mañana vendrán los Vengadores.

—Sí, lo sé. Prometieron traer el resto de mis cosas, aunque ya no pueda vestir mi ropa.

Thor forzó a Loki a usar la ropa normal de un _æsir_ , primero una capucha, la cual usaba casi siempre ocultando su cabeza, quizá porque aún no había crecido lo suficiente su cabello, la playera que lo cubría es verde con las mangas negras, que terminaba en bordes dorados. El pantalón era ajustado, según palabras del rubio es más fácil combatir y para finalizar calzaba botas verdes. También usaba unos guantes negros que terminaban hasta el codo en dorado.

Al principio para Loki parecía complicado estar vestido así, pero se acostumbró casi en su totalidad, después de todo le gustaba mucho el color verde y Thor le dijo que ese era el color que lo caracterizaba y que contrastaba con su color rojo. Además, el Dios rubio le regaló un tipo diadema que emulaba dos cuernos en el frente y unas alas a los laterales, seguramente si lo veía Stark volvería a llamarlo «cuernitos», y ahora entendía porque le decía de esa manera.

—¿Aun los extrañas? — la incomodidad entre ambos era papable. Loki mantenía sus ojos en su libro y Thor se sentía ignorado por completo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mucho.

—Entiendo.

—A partir de pasado mañana irás a misiones conmigo, supongo que Barton te enseño muy bien a defenderte, es de los mejores peleadores de Midgard y será bueno que practiques tu magia en batalla

—¿Misiones? ¿Cómo las que hacen los vengadores? — los orbes verdes le miraban ahora entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Algo parecido.

—Ellos decían que era un niño y no podía ir a misiones.

—Ahora eres mitad Dios, no eres tan frágil como antes — Loki no parecía para nada seguro de las palabras de Thor, pero después de un momento asintió.

—Mis dagas se las quedó Wanda.

—Se las pediré después —. Loki pareció satisfecho para así volver sus ojos a la lectura.

—Loki, debemos hablar sobre tu pasado.

—¿Sobre qué pasado? — A pesar de que los ojos de Loki estaban en el libro, Thor sabía que no estaba leyendo.

—Los recuerdos de cuando éramos niños.

—Sólo sé que eras mayor que yo y que a pesar de eso tenía que ayudarte – dijo el niño como si tratara de recordar algo que ya estaba casi olvidado.

—Lo siento —comentó el rubio riendo, pero Loki solo negó.

—A pesar de lo viejo que eres sigue siendo un tonto – el suspiro de Loki parecía ser sinónimo de que ahora estarían en paz.

—Gracias por eso, cada vez suenas más como tú.

—Si, no me importa ya, al menos ahora puedo hacer pequeños trucos de magia, seguro que el Doctor Strange estará orgulloso de mí, también el Señor Stark y tío Steve

—¿Te agrada mucho Steve?

—Sí, él me ve como un niño, no como un Loki pasado.

—Eres bueno bromeando y siendo un embaucador, es parte de tu esencia anterior.

—No engaño a nadie — mencionó, la atención de Loki ahora estaba en algún punto del jardín.

—Claro que sí.

—No, quería portarme bien, no ser tan travieso y controlarme, sin embargo, eso no evitó que terminara en este lugar — confesó al fin. Thor sintió un vuelco en el corazón, le enseño al niño la calidez de una familia, sin embargo, ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

—Este lugar es tu hogar.

—Claro, no lo creo, hermano, a diferencia de Midgard aquí todos saben quién soy, y como tal a veces terminan huyendo – Loki lucía decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Solo falta que te conozcan más, nos salvaste.

—Sí, no sé nada de esa historia y realmente no quiero saberla, quiero dejar de ser aquel Loki. No creo que la gente huya de mí solo porque soy una reencarnación, hay algo detrás de todo ese asunto.

—Loki significa mucho para mí — Kid llevó su vista por fin hacia el rubio.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso es por lo que estoy aquí, por eso es por lo que me raptaste y alejaste de las personas que amo, solo para complacer aquel lado egoísta tuyo Thor, siempre se ha tratado de ti y de tu sufrimiento. Hasta para padre siempre fuiste tu primero — cada palabra dicha por el pelinegro estaba llena de veneno.

—No soy egoísta, deje que te quedaras con ellos mucho tiempo, fuiste herido por su culpa y padre... — Thor se sorprendió al hecho de que mencionara a padre. — También te amaba, debes de saber que siempre te consideró su hijo, era estricto, pero era igual conmigo.

—No fue culpa de ellos, ellos me han cuidado mejor de lo que lo haces tú, solo por tu propia decisión estoy aquí, por tu propia decisión que tengo vagos recuerdos del anterior Loki – el niño se encogió en su lugar, parecía sufrir – Y no importa que digas para padre siempre fuiste tú primero.

—No fue solo mi decisión, Stark...

—Lo hizo en un momento de desesperación, pero antes de que todo pasara solo querías hacer que recuperara estas memorias, porque soy tu hermano.

—Lo hice porque te amo y no quería verte sufrir.

—¡Sí!, eres un egoísta por completo. Thor — Loki se levantó de donde se encontraba para así ir a su habitación a encerrarse nuevamente. Era como si avanzara un paso hacia su hermano y de pronto ya había retrocedido cinco.

Thor no vio a Loki en todo el día, tenía que dejar que aclarara sus ideas también. Era cierto que siempre quiso de vuelta a su Loki, pero el niño tenía que entender que él también era Loki, no dos entidades separadas. Aunque las palabras de Stark aun rondaban por su cabeza, si él tenía razón, eso quería decir que nunca vería a su hermano nuevamente.

—Loki — tocó la puerta de la habitación esperando que el niño le abriera.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—Ve a comer, no creo que quieras que Viernes se entere — el niño salió de la habitación y le siguió a sentarse a comer, Barbara llegó poco más tarde, al menos ese día no iba pasada de copas.

—Hola, pequeño Loki — El desagrado entre la Valquiria y Loki era mutuo, y ella amaba molestarlo, sin embargo, el niño no parecía tan dispuesto en caer en sus bromas y eso molestaba a ella.

La cena transcurrió sin más confrontaciones por parte de Loki y Barbara, ambos al parecer estaban muy cansados por ese día. Thor miró comer a su pequeño hermano, si tan solo supiera de qué manera ser más cercano a él y eliminar por completo esa brecha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, como siempre agradezco mucho sus comentarios, lecturas y kudos.
> 
> Son realmente muy lindas(os), la historia comienza a complicarse poco a poco y creo que saben a qué nos lleva.
> 
> Gracias por esperar por los capítulos, y yo prometo tratar de tenerlos lo más pronto posible. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	16. 15

Desde el momento en el que despertó Loki se sentía diferente, era como si conociera a Thor de toda la vida, en realidad tenía recuerdos de sí mismo con un Thor mucho más joven haciendo bromas y entrenando, pero además de aquellos agradables recuerdos también adquirió un tipo de animadversión hacia los Vengadores y no le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, él los quería, no los odiaba.

Cuando sus tutores le hicieron saber que no regresaría a la base con ellos se sintió desilusionado y enojado, pero no esperaba que el Dios fuera tan impulsivo como llevarlo a Asgard a la fuerza. Aunque muy dentro de él se dio cuenta que esa era exactamente la actitud que tenía que esperar del rubio.

Pasar tiempo en Asgard era como vivir en uno de sus sueños, el tiempo parecía ser relativo, las personas eran hermosas, sin embargo, no le agradaba estar en aquel lugar en el cual recibía miradas muy raras de casi todos los habitantes.

Y aquello llevó al pequeño Loki a la conclusión de que todas las personas guardan secretos, en realidad siempre lo supo, su vida misma era un secreto, ya no recordaba a su madre de esa vida, ni a su padre, pero no quería decírselo a los vengadores, porque no quería preocuparlos y su presente era mucho mejor, (hasta que Thor decidió que era mejor vivir en Asgard que en Midgard), así que prefirió guardarse toda esa información para él. No era algo malo, después de todo a él le ocultaron la verdad sobre su origen, era solo la reencarnación de Loki, no obstante, muy dentro de él no quería serlo, solo deseaba ser un niño más, que puede tener una vida propia.

El primer día en Asgard tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus tutores, (aunque era obvio que irían después de la dramática forma en la que fue llevado), y ahora ya no les podría llamar de esa manera debido que estaba al cargo de cierto Dios rubio, una vez más el Dios lograba tener lo que quería. En sus recuerdos, él pasaba mucho tiempo con Thor y Thor siempre estaba con otros jóvenes, sino mal recordaba era Fandral, Volstagg y Sif. Por algún motivo realmente detestaba a la mujer, aunque no la vio en ningún momento desde su llegada, por lo que concluyó que quizá fue asesinada en aquel pasado terrible, junto a sus gallardos amigos, no le alegraba pensar mucho en eso.

Debido a la poca información que le dieron sobre su anterior vida, solo podía suponer cosas, que no creía estar alejadas de la realidad, pero para su desgracia, contaba con una imaginación muy ingeniosa, que junto a sus memorias, sueños y actitudes de los _æsir_   le daba pauta a odiarse.

Quizá lo único bueno que sucedió ante el hecho de ser secuestrado, era que sus sueños no eran terribles ahora, no podía explicarlo, por esa semana experimento una paz que nunca antes se había presentado, pero su humor era horrible, sin contar con cierta Valquiria que le molestaba cada vez que lo veía.

Pudo sobrevivir toda una semana hasta ver de nuevo a los Vengadores, los únicos que lo veían como un ser diferente al tan famoso Loki, aunque aquel malestar de verlos seguía sintiéndolo en su pecho.

 

Los Vengadores llegaron muy temprano al séptimo día desde la llegada del pequeño Loki a Asgard, sorpresivamente el niño ya los esperaba, ansioso, deseando que aquel sentimiento de desagrado se desvaneciera, y cuando los vislumbró, corrió a ellos siendo recibido por el capitán en sus brazos, Thor prefirió mantenerse alejado, no tenía ganas de charlar con ellos y mucho menos ver a su hermano sonreírle a otros hombres.

—¿Dónde está tía Wanda y tía Natasha?

—Una misión muy importante — respondió Steve.

—Quiero volver — exclamó, provocando que los Vengadores presentes se miraran con cierta empatía.  

—Debes quedarte — le dijo Steve con tanta delicadeza que el niño solo pudo suspirar.

—Es difícil estar aquí solo — dijo mirando al Capitán, la mueca en su rostro reflejaba su tristeza, pero Steve solo pudo suspirar.

—No lo estas, estamos en tu Stark Phone — comentó Bucky, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de su compañero.

—Además Thor debe cuidarte bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó Stark. En su expresión tenía levemente levantada su ceja, debido a la curiosidad que le causaba el conocer como el rubio trataba a Lucas.

—Supongo que sí — respondió desanimado.

—Recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros — el niño se encogió de hombros, asintiendo a las palabras de Steve

—Mejor muéstranos un poco de la ciudad, siempre he querido conocer a la famosa Asgard, me han dicho que esto es una replica casi exacta de como era anteriormente — dijo Clint ganándose una mirada interrogativa de parte del pequeño.

—Supongo, cuando éramos niños era similar — comentó Loki mirando ahora detrás de los Vengadores la ciudad levantarse.

—Entonces, enséñanos —. El pequeño los llevó por lo largo del palacio mostrándoles las habitaciones, salieron un momento por las calles de Asgard, recibiendo algunas miradas por parte de los habitantes con cierta curiosidad. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a los humanos tan de cerca.

Por la tarde comieron lo preparado por el cocinero, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Bucky era un mejor chef. Se divirtieron un rato entre bromas, y por la noche salieron al patio donde se recostaron viendo el maravilloso cielo estrellado. Loki estaba realmente feliz de pasar tiempo junto a los Vengadores.

Los Vengadores se dirigieron a la nave una vez que el día estaba por terminar. Bucky le dejo unos pastelillos nuevamente, diciendo que trataría de llevarle comida que pudiera disfrutar nuevamente.

—Odio estar aquí — susurró, sin percatarse que lo observaban y escuchaban.

—Lucas — el niño miró a Bucky— Thor te trajo de vuelta, Loki, él te ama y eso significa que él siempre verá por ti, estoy seguro de que te ama mucho más que nosotros y ten en cuenta que nosotros te amamos mucho. Siempre te cuidara — el de ojos verdes no parecía muy convencido de las palabras del hombre.

—Él ama a Loki.

—Tú eres Loki, de la misma manera en la que eres Lucas — le sonrió el exsoldado y por inercia Loki lo hizo también. Quizá James tenía algún tipo de magia que causaba que todos sintieran empatía por él.     

—Tío Bucky...

—Te queremos y veremos por ti siempre — el pequeño abrazó con fuerza a aquel hombre de fríos ojos pero cálido corazón, queriendo creer en las palabras dichas por él.   

Pero no se percataron que un hombre de azules ojos los escuchaba, quizá James había visto algo que Thor no pudo ver en su hermano y eso podía explicar la conducta tan negativa por su parte. Si aquel hombre que era tan observador entendía mejor al pequeño Loki que él mismo, entonces se sentía completamente perdido y estúpido.

—Thor — el hombre casi brincó cuando la Valquiria le habló

—Brunilda — estando solos era cuando ella le permitía llamarla por su nombre real.

—¿Confías en Loki?

—Amo a mi hermano — respondió mientras se alejaba, no tenía intención de que los fueran a escuchar.

—No pregunte si lo amabas, sino si confiabas.

—La única manera de mantener a Loki es amarlo sin confiar completamente en él — la mujer rio un poco para así asentir.

—Que no te escuche expresarte de esa manera, quizá no sea buena con los niños, pero sé que puede ver más allá de lo que realmente demuestra, es un niño muy listo. Sé que no confía tampoco en mí, pero, quizá en ti sí. No quiero lidiar con una persona demente una vez más.

La mujer se fue a su habitación dejando atrás a un Thor un poco confundido, el amaba a su hermano y sabía que había tomado decisiones equivocadas, sin embargo, no podía confiar por completo en él, a pesar de su tierna expresión, seguía siendo Loki.

* * *

 

 

Después de las constantes discusiones que el pequeño Loki tenía con Thor decidió que no podía seguir sin saber quién fue en su anterior vida, eso lo ponía en desventaja, según el mismo Tony, «la información es poder», no sabía quién era Loki, así que tuvo que investigar, principalmente con los _æsir_ , quienes no le daban mucha información sobre su anterior vida, y apenas y le explicaron vagamente que era el Dios de las mentiras, por lo que no podía entender realmente porque el Dios del trueno lo quería tanto, poco a poco entendía lo de las pesadillas que tenía en las noches, cosas malas que había hecho y que ahora tenía que enfrentar, no quería ser como el Loki que tanto adoraba el rubio, quería ser un Loki diferente, del cual Los Vengadores como Thor estuvieran orgulloso.

Bucky le dijo que su hermano lo amaba, lo cual provocó cientos de pensamientos en la pequeña cabeza del niño, entendía la obsesión del Dios por él, por saber en dónde se encontraba y que hacía en cada momento, aunque también se lo atribuía en que el hombre de ojos azules no confiaba completamente en él, no tenía que ser adivino para saberlo.

Entendía que la gente no confiara en él, hasta los _æsir_  que en un principio lo trataron bien comenzaron a alejarse, no podía culparlos si decían que era malo, por lo que prefirió aislarse también, con los libros que Strange le regaló, aprendiendo por sí mismo, sin muchos resultados, la magia era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, pero no le afectaba, no tenía ninguna motivación para aprender, ya que después de que Thor lo alejó de los Vengadores, dudaba mucho que pudiera formar parte del proyecto de Jóvenes Vengadores.

Sus días se volvieron aburridos, Thor estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y por su parte se la pasaba encerrado jugando con su Stark Phone. Realmente extrañaba Midgard, al menos ahí podía salir a divertirse sin que nadie le prestara atención, si no contaba a Viernes que lo vigilaba constantemente.

En Asgard todo era diferente, la gente lo miraba y a veces rehuía de él, tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia, lo poco que había escuchado era que salvó a algunas personas, pero que también provocó la muerte de otras. No le preguntó a Thor, él no le diría nada más al respecto, quizá para protegerlo, pero odiaba que la gente le ocultara cosas.

 

—En que tanto piensas — la voz de Thor llamó su atención, había entrado a la habitación y no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Dios, lo cual era sorprendente ya que se consideraba mucho más perceptivo que los demás y la presencia del Dios es imposible de no notar hasta para un simple humano.

—En nada interesante.

—No deberías guardarme secretos.

—Ni tú a mí —. El Dios parecía querer decir algo, pero al último minuto cambió de parecer.

—Tenemos una misión, fue atrasada te lo dije — el niño se encogió de hombros para así ir junto a Thor. Ahora solo podía obedecer a su muy amado hermano.

Todo el mundo le tenía cierta vehemencia al Dios del trueno, era tan notable que hasta en Midgard todos lo amaban, pero para él, Thor solo era torpe, claro muy fuerte, pero al fin de cuentas seguía siendo Thorpe. Sin embargo, el que se lo pudiera llevar tan fácilmente del lado de los Vengadores quería decir que hasta ellos le tenían cierto respecto.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—A _Vanaheim,_ necesitan de nuestra ayuda, merodeadores han vuelto a invadirlo, solo necesitamos de ti y yo para acabarlos, al parecer son muy pocos, pero es mejor empezar pronto ya que no contamos con muchos guerreros actualmente, a pesar de haber pasado diez años no somos tan fuertes como lo éramos antes.

—¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda? Por lo que tengo entendido son un pueblo muy numeroso.

—Los _Vanir_ no luchan, además si los ayudamos quizá Freyja quiera enseñarte magia.

—Ya te dije que puedo aprender solo, no necesito que una Diosa me enseñe sobre magia — contestó, sus memorias eran principalmente de Frigga enseñándole, temía que si alguien más le enseñaba esos recuerdos fueran borrados.

—No importa, es mejor que los nueve reinos vivan en paz y es nuestro trabajo protegerlos.

—Pero… — Loki no tuvo tiempo de discutir cuando fue tomado como si fuera un simple costal y desaparecer junto a Thor.

  _Vanaheim_ era un lugar muy rustico a comparación de la nueva Asgard, sin embargo, era tan mágico como su pueblo hermano, la luz del sol iluminaba todo como si de un sueño se tratara, las personas eran tan bellas que no podías evitar no mirarlas y daba aquel sentimiento de que podrías pasar horas mirando a el bello paisaje como si el tiempo no pasara, no había diferencia entre ambos reinos.

El palacio era mucho más grande que el de Asgard, pero muy similar, al parecer el oro era distintivo de poder. Los guardias lo escoltaron hasta el frente de la regente del _Vanaheim._

—Thor — la mujer frente a ellos era alta, piel blanca y ojos azules, y un cabello rubio y delgado, parecían hilos de oro que adornaban su cabeza.

—Freyja.

—Loki — el niño elevó su vista a la mujer, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, a pesar de ello la mirada que le dirigió no le agradó del todo.

—Hola — ella le sonrió para así inclinarse un poco.

—Eres realmente inocente — la mujer volvió a ponerse en todo su alto mirando a Thor a los ojos. — Si hubieras dejado que Asgard fuera fundada aquí, podrías amar a tu hermano libremente, sin que nadie te juzgara y yo creo que tu hermano debe tener los mismos sentimientos hacia ti.

Loki miró a Thor sin comprender las palabras, pero el Dios estaba sonrojado, por lo que solo tuvo que hilar unas cuantas palabras para entender el significado detrás de la oferta de la Diosa.

—Agradezco la oferta Freyja, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte con los merodeadores.

—Comprendo, agradezco la ayuda, como sabes no somos un pueblo guerrero, al menos no de esa manera, sabemos defendernos, pero si lo podemos evitar mucho mejor, preferimos solo mostrar el amor — indicó ella, provocando que Loki elevara una de sus cejas con cierto desagrado.

—Sí, no se preocupe, cuidaré de ustedes — aseguró el Dios rubio.

—Pero, ¿solo ustedes dos podrán hacerse cargo? —cuestionó la Diosa incrédula.

—Claro que sí, solo espero puedas otorgarme un poco de ayuda cuando termine.

—¿Qué deseas? Como sabes estoy dispuesta a pagar casi cualquier precio, y no te preocupes casi cualquier tipo de muestra de amor está permitida aquí.

—No me refiero a eso — respondió Thor sumamente ruborizado. Loki no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con desesperación. — Mi hermano ha olvidado todo lo que sabe sobre magia, solo quería tu ayuda para enseñarle de nuevo

—Puedo aprender por mí mismo — interrumpió. El Dios miró al pequeño con severidad, pero Loki no quería aprender de una mujer que estuviera tan loca como decir que Thor lo amaba de manera romántica.

—Entonces quizá te pueda prestar algunos libros — comentó Freyja con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no se percatara del desagrado que le causaba al niño.

—Muchas gracias — exclamó Thor.

—Es un placer.

—Vamos Loki. 

El estómago del infante estaba revuelto por lo dicho por la Diosa, claro que tenía aprecio hacia su hermano, hasta cierto punto lo respetaba y admiraba, aunque no lo admitiera frente al rubio, pero solo era hasta ahí, nunca podría desear de esa manera a quien cuidaba tan bien de él, además eran casi familia, era como si tuviera sentimientos por sus tíos.

No obstante, el Dios rubio parecía un poco contrariado y no le miró durante largo tiempo, y eso ponía muy nervioso al niño.

—Los merodeadores se mueven en grupo, es más fácil atacar cuando están desprevenidos, necesito que uses mucho de tu cabeza para lograr hacerlos salir de ahí y después los pueda atacar yo — dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaban por salir del pueblo al bosque.

—Estas diciendo que mandaras a un simple niño contra los merodeadores y llamar su atención.

—No es complicado, tú puedes, eres listo — animó el Dios, el niño solo pudo soltar un suspiro, no dudaba de su inteligencia, pero en la de Thor sí.

—Sí, seguramente a Wanda le daría un ataque si se enterara — el infante caminó junto a Thor, buscando una indicación de los merodeadores, hasta que el Dios le indicó donde estaban. En medio del bosque varios hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, no eran muy listos esos tipos.

—Bien es tu turno — apresuró el rubio, empujando al niño.

Loki caminó hacia el fuego que se veía entre los árboles, mientras más se acercaba era más fácil observar lo desagradables que eran, respiró profundo antes de salir de entre los árboles y llamar la atención de los merodeadores.

—Disculpen — tartamudeó para dar una impresión de miedo.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —un hombre de horrible rostro se acercó a Loki cuando este habló. — Lucen muy delgado para ser comido — el infante contuvo el asco que sentía en esos momentos por estar con personas de ese tipo e internamente maldijo a Thor por mandarlo como una carnada.

—Solo estoy perdido, me pueden ayudar por favor, necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible — Loki actuó con miedo, aunque por dentro solo sentía repulsión de estar tan cerca de seres tan sucios y detestables.

—¿Por qué te ayudaríamos? — cuestionó uno de los hombres mirando las esmeraldas.

—Porque yo puedo ayudarlos — convino, sin quitar su careta de pobre niño asustado.

—¿Como?

—¿Quieren entrar al pueblo, no es así?

—Por qué nos dejarías entrar al pueblo, eso solo te hace más sospechoso — Loki se enderezo, miró el suelo con vergüenza y dejo caer ambos brazos con las manos cerradas en puño.

—En este mundo no está mal visto el amor, mi hermano declaró que me ama y desde entonces ha abusado de mí, lo odio, no quiero vivir en este lugar — gruñó el niño. El cuerpo de Loki parecía temblar de ira, su propia voz estaba cargada de enojo.

—¿Y que ganamos nosotros?

—Entrar al pueblo sin que nadie los vea, matar a su conveniencia, acabar con él — rogo. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas.

—Entonces deberíamos abusar de ti como pago.

—Primero acaben con él — dijo doblegado ante el número de hombre, no tenía miedo, Thor no dejaría siquiera que lo tocaran, pero el solo tener a aquellos hombres tan cerca le daba nauseas.

—Bien, enséñanos como entrar.

Loki caminó junto a los hombres, parte era mentira ya que si los estaba llevando a un lugar en donde podrían entrar sin que nadie de los _Vanir_ los viera, la música de una fiesta cercana motivó a que los hombres dejaran de desconfiar del niño y caminar a un paso más veloz, empujando a Lucas de vez en cuando.

—Bien hecho, hermanito — fue solo un segundo en el que el hacha de su hermano salió disparada, había terminado con todos los hombres dejando solo uno sobre el suelo aun consciente. 

—¡Nos engañaste!

—Solo en parte — Loki le guiñó un ojo dejando que Thor se hiciera cargo.

—Eso fue muy listo de tu parte, no sé cómo pudiste inventar esa historia — comentó Thor. El niño se encargó de amarrar a los hombres inconscientes mientras el hombre de ojos azules llamaba a su hacha.

—Lo sé, dale gracias a Freyja, ella si tiene mucha imaginación — exclamó con sarcasmo el pequeño, acto que no paso por desapercibido por el rubio.

—¿Es desagradable para ti? ¿El amor?

—Eres mi hermano, somos familia, pensé que los _æsir_ se guiaban casi por las mismas reglas que los humanos.

—Así es — Thor le dio una última mirada al pequeño antes de volver hablar. —  Vámonos

Thor y Loki entregaron los hombres a los guardias cuando los dejaron entrar al palacio para hablar con la Diosa Freyja, se sorprendieron al verla besándose con un hombre.

—Mis guerreros, estoy sorprendida, eso fue muy rápido — exclamó la mujer con verdadera admiración.

—No eran tan listos — aseguró Thor. Pero la Diosa sonrió ampliamente, no al Dios, sino al niño que seguía mirando a la mujer con cierto desagrado.

—Yo creo que Loki es muy listo en realidad —. La mujer llamó a unos de sus guardias. — Bien una promesa es una promesa

—Loki — el niño elevó la vista hacia el hombre, que era muy similar a Freyja — Soy Frey, hermano de Freyja.

—¿Qué? — Si Loki creía que no podía desagradarle más aquella mujer, estaba muy equivocado.

—Lo siento, no está acostumbrado a su cultura — se disculpó Thor al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

—Lo entendemos, criado en Midgard —. El guardia con el que habló la Diosa regresó con una gran bolsa, la cual dejo sobre las manos del Dios. — Lo mejor que pueden aprender sobre magia está en esos libros. Hay algunos sobre la historia de Asgard, seguro que será bueno conocer su pasado.

—Muchas gracias — dijo una vez más Thor.

—Loki — el niño miró a la mujer, no muy contento ya que deseaba marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

—El amor en cualquier expresión no es mala, pero el amor que lastima no está permitido aquí, y me refiero tanto físicamente como emocionalmente — exclamó con tanta vehemencia la mujer que el pequeño no tenía palabras para responderle.

—Entiendo.

—Es hora de irnos — la voz de Thor llamó la atención del niño, regresándolo a la realidad.

—Pero... — nuevamente Loki fue levantado como si de un saco de papas se tratara y volvió a aparecer en Asgard.

—¡Debes dejar de llevarme de esa manera! — reclamó el azabache una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—¿Por qué? Es más fácil llevarte conmigo y volar en caso de ser necesario.

—Es incómodo para mí.

—Pareces un niño.

—Te tengo una noticia, lo soy, Thor y _Vanaheim e_ s un lugar raro, espero nunca volver ahí — exclamó irritado

—No seas así, son agradables y nos dieron mucha información, aunque no soy fan de los libros — el rubio dejó la bolsa de libros sobre los brazos del niño.

—No son tan agradables — exclamó Loki. La bolsa era más pesada de lo que parecía.

—Son un poco más liberales— dijo riendo ante la expresión de desconcierto de su hermano.

—Eran hermanos y se estaban besando — Thor detuvo sus risas cuando escuchó al pequeño.

—Supongo que su manera de amor es diferente a la nuestra.

—Es como si tú me besaras, es algo raro, no puedo ni imaginarlo.

—Estudia ahora, después piensa en todo lo demás — dijo. El gran hombre se alejó dejando atrás a Loki.

—De acuerdo, papá —. El azabache caminó a encerrarse una vez más a su habitación. Sin percatarse de la expresión herida de parte de su hermano.

 

 

* * *

 

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo que pasaba junto a Thor era mucho mayor, la incomodidad que siempre sintió hacia el Dios poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, además, el rubio era la única persona en Asgard que le hablaba y mostraba cariño. Por lo que al mismo tiempo sentía más cariño hacia su hermano.

Siguió investigando sobre su anterior vida, intentó buscar a Loki a través de su teléfono celular, pero fue imposible, sabía perfectamente que el Stark phone se encontraba bloqueado, conocía a Stark y claro que no dejaría que se enterara de cosas que podrían perjudicarle emocionalmente, estaba agradecido, pero también lo odiaba, quería saber toda la verdad detrás de su anterior vida y sin embargo cada vez que intentaba preguntar o buscar, lo bloqueaban o evadían.

—¡Lucas! — ahora hasta su nombre le parecía extraño, nadie en Asgard le llamaba Lucas — ¿Lucas? — reaccionó mirando a Anthony frente a él.

—Señor Stark — exclamó con sorpresa al ver al de ojos chocolate de pie muy cerca de la cama.

—Hola, ¿sucede algo? — trató de ocultar su celular en donde se podía ver la reciente búsqueda, que lo único que arrojó fueron datos mitológicos, nada real hasta ese día.

—Nada — mintió.

—¿De verdad?

—No, pero no es nada malo — Stark le sonrió para así sentarse en la cama, no parecía que lo fuera a obligar a hablar —¿Los demás?

—Con Thor, quise adelantarme un poco — Loki asintió para así levantarse de la cama y sentarse junto a Tony.

—Sigue siendo molesto estar aquí — confesó. La mano de Tony se movió sobre su cabeza en la cual ya el cabello había crecido más. Siendo tan suave como recordaba el genio, parecía seda al tacto.

—Según Thor te has divertido mucho.

—Claro, me ha mantenido encerrado leyendo libros de magia y llevándome a... — sabía que no debía hablar de las misiones, no era como si su hermano se lo hubiera prohibido, pero si los Vengadores lo sabían seguro que ellos sí se lo prohibirían — conocer los nueve reinos, dice que debo familiarizarme con nuestros mundos.

—Claro, mientras no te lleve a lugares peligrosos —. El niño solo se encogió de hombros. — La próxima semana no podré venir, surgió un problema en la compañía y encontré quien nos dañó, así que será problemático.

—¿Quién fue?

—No importa, ahora no es importante para ti, nosotros lo vamos a enfrentar — respondió el genio.

—Por eso ellos están hablando con Thor.

—Sí — Stark se recostó sobre la gran cama de Loki mirando el dorado del techo — demasiado dorado para mi gusto, muy majestuoso.

—Lo sé, supongo que es parte del palacio. Ser todo un Dios — exclamó a su interlocutor con cierto sarcasmo.

—Si, Thor no tiene un buen gusto, debería poner más colores.

—Lo sé —. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del momento y la tranquilidad.

—Loki.

—¿Sí? — el niño se sintió incomodo al responder al llamado hecho por Anthony, mordiéndose el labio por esperando no haber cometido algún error.

—Sé que quieres saber más sobre tu pasado, pero eso solo te puede dañar.

—Quiere decir que debí ser muy malo — dijo. Si era así quizá ellos ya no lo querrían más.

—Yo también lo he sido, yo fui un hombre realmente egocéntrico, manipulador y embaucador si quieres decirlo de alguna manera, estaba completamente corrompido por los lujos, por mi inteligencia, por la sociedad —. El pequeño miró al genio por un momento, tratando de analizar sus palabras.

—¿Cómo era yo? — cuestionó con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta.

—Alguien que nunca supo cómo expresarse, encerrando sus emociones en su frío corazón hasta que estas lo enloquecieron, mostrándose siempre satírico para ocultar su verdadero yo, pero esa solo era mi manera de ver al Loki anterior, realmente nunca tuve una verdadera conversación con él — los ojos avellanos miraron directamente los esmeraldas y el pequeño Loki tuvo un déjà vu, reconocía esos ojos, y por algún motivo sentía fascinación por ellos, «él es especial, un humano muy interesante», resonó en su conciencia. El niño movió su cabeza lado a lado para despejar su mente un poco.

—Debí ser terrible... — dijo una vez que sus pensamientos estuvieron libres de aquella extraña voz, ahora tenía cierto temor de que a pesar de estar despierto lo pudiera escuchar.

—Creo que el pasado no importa ahora, yo también hice cosas terribles como te dije, vendía armas que mataron a miles de personas, pero una persona me dijo una vez que el pasado no te describe como eres sino tu presente — respondió. Quizá Tony dejó pasar el momento de confusión del niño atribuyéndoselo a la manera en que lo describió, no siendo nada suave y diciendo lo que realmente pensaba del Loki anterior.

—Si, yo te lo dije — Stark se levantó sobre sus codos para ver a Bucky en la puerta sonriéndole abiertamente.

—Tío Bucky — el niño corrió hacia el hombre quien lo atrapó en sus brazos. — He extrañado mucho tu comida.

—¿Solo mi comida?

—A ti también.

—Espero no sea al único — el pequeño giró su rostro hacia Steve, quien le extendió los brazos como si fuera un bebé y Loki se entregó a ellos

—También a ti — apenas estuvo unos segundos en los brazos del capitán cuando otros brazos lo estaban alejando de él.

—¡Tío Clint quiere un abrazo de Loki! — el niño comenzó a reír, sin resistirse para ser abrazado por Clint.

—Me alegra que estén todos

—Sí, Wanda y Nat te mandan saludos, ya sabes misiones — dijo el arquero dejando al niño sobre sus pies.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Bucky.

—Bien, he leído mucho y estoy muy aburrido, no es muy grandiosa Asgard.

—Seguro que no.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes a Midgard?

—Nos encantaría, pero por ahora Thor no deja que salgas de Asgard.

—¿Y si él viene? Como cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones.

—Lucas morimos por estar contigo, pero ahora debemos acatar las leyes dentro de Asgard

—Como si él hubiera hecho lo mismo en Midgard —recriminó. No entendía porque ellos tenían que obedecer leyes de un lugar hecho en su propio mundo, mientras a Thor no parecía importarle.

—Lo sé, es complicado, pero no podemos discutir por ello, además parece que ya se llevan mejor.

—Thor es agradable la mayor parte del tiempo y me cuida, pero las demás personas son aburridas — mintió.

—Sé que los _æsir_ no son los mejores del mundo, pero siguen siendo su pueblo — comentó Steve tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

—Lo sé — repitió. Y es que el infante sabía todas las razones detrás del porque estaba en Asgard, pero no quería entenderlas por completo.

—Por cierto, te manda esto Strange —dijo Stark sacando un libro de la mochila que cargaba. — Sé que estas cansado de leer, pero dijo que este libro es importante para ti.

—De acuerdo, al menos me agradan más los libros que me manda el doctor Strange.

—Vamos, los libros no siempre son tan geniales — trató de debatir Clint.

—Loki, es hora de irnos — todos giraron su rostro a Thor, la expresión de confusión estaba presente en cada uno.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó el niño.

—A _Alfheim._

 _—_ Es el día de visitas, no puedes simplemente llevártelo — reclamó el genio.

—Lo siento, pero es de carácter urgente — respondió.

—Entonces iremos contigo — sugirió Clint.

—No es del agrado de los Elfos los humanos.

—Gran coincidencia — exclamó Stark. Loki parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, viendo como la decisión de Thor no cambiaría si la discusión seguía de esa manera.

—No quiero ir, hermano — todos miraron a Lucas por un momento, pero el niño no parecía notarlo. — Quiero quedarme con ellos, son mis amigos, necesito tiempo con ellos, no voy a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo — Thor miró hacia los ojos verdes por un momento para así asentir.

—No lo intentes, Barbara te estará viendo — advirtió en caso de que su escurridizo hermano intentara huir con los Vengadores.

—Brunilda es terrible, pero está bien — Thor sonrió para así acariciar el negro cabello del niño.

— No intentes huir — volvió a advertir y el pequeño solo asintió.

El Dios se retiró dejando a sus compañeros con Loki, quien volvió a sentarse al lado de Stark.

—Bien, tenemos una sorpresa para ti — Lucas miró a Steve para así asentir. — La próxima semana Thor tiene una misión con nosotros por lo que iremos a la Tierra.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Te dije que no vendría, no que no te vería —. El niño podía saltar de emoción, las únicas personas que realmente lo cuidaban y mostraba cuanto lo querían eran ellos, además de su hermano.

—¿Podré ir y usar la ropa de los humanos de nuevo?

—Claro que sí — contestó Clint.

—¿Podré comer la comida de tío Bucky?

—Te haré la mejor comida que hayas probado alguna vez.

Al menos deseaba poder ir a casa de los Vengadores, donde conocía y se sentía a gusto. El momento de felicidad junto a aquellos hombres ayudó a olvidar lo sucedido con Stark y tranquilizar un poco al niño.

Loki quería a Thor, no lo podía negar ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo junto al Dios rubio, no obstante, también adoraba a los Vengadores, quienes también les preocupaba, el niño era realmente feliz de poder decir que tenía una familia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos, comentarios y lecturas, espero que les siga gustando la historia hasta este momento. 
> 
> Sé que Loki puede tener momentos desesperantes, pero recuerden que Kid Loki solo es un niño de diez años, créanme los niños son muy desesperantes y consentidos, lo digo por experiencia, así que un cambio para ellos puede no ser siempre tomado para bien, y más cuando es por la fuerza.
> 
> En caso de ver algún error favor de hacérmelo saber, ayuda para darle una mejor historia.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. 16

Loki siempre fue un misterio para Thor, claro que era su hermano, claro que convivieron por más de mil quinientos años, claro que se arrepentía de muchas de las acciones pasadas que pudieron contribuir a despertar los celos del Dios de las mentiras hasta llevarlo al punto de tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero a pesar de todo eso seguía sin poder leerlo por completo. Y ahora siendo un niño era un misterio mucho más grande.

Incluso en aquella ocasión en Saakar cuando creyó que había visto malas intenciones en su hermano y lo terminó electrocutando para que lo dejara ir, pero le sorprendió que fuera a Asgard en una nave mucho más grande para salvar a su gente, claro que Thor estaba orgulloso de su actitud, dándose cuenta de que seguía sin saber que realmente pensaba el de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era bueno, era malo o realmente estaba trastornado.

Ahora no era muy diferente, solo que era un niño, realmente tierno. Al principio fue complicado tratar con él, caprichoso, arrogante y sarcástico, pero en realidad no había mucha diferencia a cuando eran niños en el pasado, seguía teniendo la misma actitud no importaba que fuera una reencarnación. El problema en esta ocasión era que el rubio no era un niño/adolescente que podía salir a jugar con sus amigos cuando su hermano pequeño se ponía caprichoso, dejando que su madre se hiciera cargo de él, no, esta vez Thor era quien tenía que hacerse cargo del niño Loki y educarlo como un buen Dios y no estaba muy seguro si realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto.

En un principio fue muy difícil acercarse al pequeño Loki, debido a que aún parecía resentido por haberlo llevado a Asgard por la fuerza, pero con el paso de los meses el Dios se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba cambiando poco a poco, el enfado estaba desapareciendo porque cada vez le regalaba más sonrisas que antes, además ya no mencionaba tanto a los Vengadores como en un principio y agradecía que fuera así. Odiaba esa parte suya celosa y posesiva, porque en vez de acercarse al pequeño solo se alejaba más, y el niño era muy sensible en cuanto a sus «tíos», no sabía lidiar con los celos cuando todos amaban a Thor.

Durante el tiempo que pasó junto a su hermano en Asgard, pensó en el pasado Loki, el niño retraído que prefería estar encerrado en la biblioteca antes de luchar, quien prefería hablar antes de comenzar una lucha sin sentido, que se esforzaba en aprender magia junto a su madre antes de aprender a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, no obstante su pequeño hermano era fuerte, sabía defenderse, conocía en donde tenía que golpear y por supuesto donde clavar una daga para matar en un instante sin dejar que su enemigo siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, en una ocasión le ganó y a pesar de todas esas virtudes siempre fue ridiculizado por los amigos del Dios y hasta por él mismo. Tal vez sí fue un completo idiota en su juventud como todos se lo habían dicho, debió pasar más tiempo con el pequeño Loki, debió escucharlo cuando estaba triste, debió aconsejarlo y apoyarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue ser el gran Thor.

Si el Dios lo pensaba un poco, el Loki pasado durante su niñez no tuvo ningún amigo cercano, nadie quien lo escuchara y jugara con él, aparte por supuesto del mismo Thor y su madre. Quizá por eso él se sentía solo y no se lo dijo a nadie. Tal vez por esa razón ahora que era de nuevo un niño se apegó tanto a los Vengadores, en busca del cariño y protección de unos verdaderos amigos, no personas que se burlaran de su debilidad, personas que se preocupaban por él y que constantemente le envían mensajes, ya que el celular del pequeño Loki sonaba constantemente al llegar un mensaje.

Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, el niño crecía más y más, pareciéndose cada vez más al Loki anterior, sus expresiones, miradas, sonrisas, y con ello también el amor que le tenía. Sin embargo, el Dios se sentía inseguro ante las muchas trampas que anteriormente su hermano le había jugado, realmente deseaba confiar en él, pero una parte le decía que no debía hacerlo, que a pesar de lo inocente que lucía, seguía siendo el mismo Loki de siempre, a pesar de ello trataba de demostrarle al pequeño cuanto le importaba y que podía ser un buen Dios.

Lo cierto era que su pueblo tampoco contribuía en mucho con la integración del pequeño con sus tradiciones y a volverlo una mejor persona, intentó que lo hicieran y sin embargo se disculpaban diciendo que no podían hacerlo porque no sabían cómo hacerlo, entendía que el niño fuera Loki, pero era eso, solo un niño, como cualquiera en Asgard, travieso pero inocente, sin embargo, tampoco podía obligarlos a pasar tiempo con Loki. En cambio, Barbara estaba encantada haciendo la vida imposible al pequeño. Agradecía que fuera así, de otra manera, su hermano estaría completamente aislado de todos, y era algo que tenía que evitar si no quería repetir la historia y despertar de nuevo aquel lado celoso de su amado hermano.

—¿Dónde está Loki? — preguntó. Durante todo ese día Thor estuvo tan ocupado que no vio a su hermano en ni una sola ocasión, aun cuando ya era de noche y era la hora de la cena no se presentó a comer con ellos.

—Supongo que, en su habitación, últimamente se la ha pasado mucho ahí — respondió la Valquiria mientras cenaba.

—Sabes si algo paso — la mujer se encogió de hombros, pasó el bocado en su boca antes de hablar.

—Lo mismo de siempre, intentó jugarle una broma a unos niños y los padres comenzaron a reclamarle — respondió como si hablara del clima, Thor presentía que la mujer estaba minimizando el incidente.

—¿Hiciste algo? — cuestionó el Dios sintiéndose mal al no prestarle la suficiente atención a su hermano, aunque sabía que era bromista, por ahora no creía que fuera capaz de lastimar a otros niños.

—Solo les dije que exageraban, que eran simples niños jugando y se largaran antes de que pudiera lanzarles una daga, después de eso Loki volvió a encerrarse a su habitación.

—¡Demonios!, solo es como cualquier niño — vociferó con indignación el Dios.

—Sí, pero es Loki —dijo la mujer ganándose una mirada interrogativa por parte de Thor. — Hasta tú lo has dicho, puedes amar a tu hermano, pero no confiar completamente en él, aun así, no creo que dañe a un niño, solo estaba aburrido — respondió la mujer con una media sonrisa antes de tomar otro bocado de su comida.

—Al menos las misiones lo mantienen ocupado.

—Quizá, pero sigue siendo un niño y no sé mucho sobre ello, pero no creo que este del todo bien. ¿Cómo era cuando era niño antes? — cuestionó la Valquiria para así beber un poco de su gran tarro de cerveza.

Thor se mantuvo en silencio recordando sus días de niñez junto a su pequeño hermano, que era tan diferente a él, en realidad era diferente a todos.

—Igual, nos jugaba bromas muy pesadas y después se encerraba en su habitación, por eso casi nadie quería estar con él.

—Así que realmente no hay diferencia, pero supongo que antes no había hecho cosas tan malas.

—Además de acuchillarme en una ocasión y cortarle por completo el cabello a Sif, no hizo nada malo, aunque una vez me convirtió en rana. Bien, era y es un niño muy travieso

—¿Le cortó el cabello a Sif? — preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Sí, ella tenía un cabello rubio y sedoso. Padre regañó fuertemente a Loki y le dijo que lo resolviera, así que engañó a unos enanos para que le hicieran cabello, pero esta vez en negro, creo que estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—En ese entonces salía con Sif, el tiempo que pasaba con ella era mucho más de lo que pasaba con él. Debió sentirse muy solo como para hacer eso para llamar mi atención —. Thor meditó lo dicho, realmente no comprendía a su hermano en nada y de nuevo estaba cometiendo el mismo error.

—Así que su rubio cabello paso a negro.

—Sí, pero debo decir que de morena era mucho más ardiente – exclamó Thor con una enorme sonrisa al recordar a la bella mujer.

—Sí, Thor, desde niño tenías inclinaciones hacia tu hermano – bufoneó la Valquiria.

—¡Por Sultur! – exclamó Thor, abriendo ampliamente los ojos ante la sugerencia dicha por la mujer.

—No mientas.

—No es así —la Valquiria solo pudo reír.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto de la comida, Thor estaba realmente confundido, parecía que durante esos días todos estaban de acuerdo en atormentarlo sobre lo que realmente deseaba de su hermano.

—Lo bueno de todo esto, es que el pequeño mentiroso ha dejado de provocarme – mencionó la mujer con cierta satisfacción una vez que terminó de comer.

—Sí, la última vez casi lo atraviesas con una daga.

—Es un niño muy desesperante

—Es eso, solo un niño — por alguna razón el reconocerlo provocó un tipo de sentimiento de desconcierto en Thor. Era claro que Loki seguía siendo un niño y sin embargo no lo trataba como tal, ni él en ocasiones lo trataba como un infante, los únicos que lo hacían eran sus amigos.

Pero por suerte su querida amiga lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando volvió a hablar, evitando que pensara más sobre su pasado.

—Por cierto, tenemos más misiones que hacer y hay algunas que parecen ser realmente peligrosas, ¿está bien que lo dejes ayudarte? — preguntó la mujer dándole un gran trago a la cerveza contenida en su vaso.

—Es fuerte y listo, mucho más listo que fuerte, usa mucho su cabeza y no lo llevaría a lugares muy peligrosos — dijo tratando de no pensar en que su hermano pudiera salir lastimado, no permitiría que lo mataran.

—Es cierto, con su magia aún es muy inexperto, pero su habilidad para engañar a la gente sigue ahí. Pero creo que estas siendo un poco hipócrita —. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Thor le dio una mirada llena de reproche, el Dios estaba enojado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la voz del rubio era peligrosamente baja.

—Sacaste a Loki de la base de los Vengadores porque estaba expuesto, pero ¿qué le haces tú realmente cada vez que lo llevas contigo a misiones donde puede perder la vida? — preguntó con sarcasmo, Thor gruñó por lo bajo, conocía a la Valquiria y sabía que estaba disfrutando el hacerlo enojar.

—Nunca dejaría que lo lastimaran.

—Ya has dejado que lo mataran, Thor, no eres un ser todopoderoso, a pesar de ser un Dios, y él sigue siendo un niño, sino pudiste protegerlo cuando era un adulto con experiencia en combate y con un nivel de magia alto, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? — cada palabra dicha por la mujer era como cuchillos, ya sabía eso, muy profundamente de él, pero seguía sin querer admitirlo.

—¿De qué lado estas ahora? — reprochó. No tenía una respuesta a las preguntas de la mujer.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto. No me importa que le pase a Loki, solo que soy muy sincera y me gusta decir lo que observo — la mujer le guiñó un ojo antes de darle otro gran trago a su vaso con cerveza que fue llenado por una de las sirvientas. — Y claro, hacerte enoja — mencionó con cinismo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que me juzgues como los demás — recriminó el Dios soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Como quieras, su majestad — exclamó con sarcasmo. La mujer se levantó de su asiento, pero cambió de parecer volviendo su vista al rubio. —Por cierto, aún tengo curiosidad, Freyja es una mujer que tampoco se queda callada, ¿te hizo algún ofrecimiento raro?

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió el hombre incómodo.

—Hubiera pagado por ver tu cara — dijo riendo mientras salía del comedor.

Thor dejo ir a la Valquiria mientras trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido ni en el hecho de que pudiera ser un hipócrita, ni en lo ofrecido por el reino de Vanir. Freyja le hizo una propuesta descabellada, claro que adoraba a su pequeño hermano, pero por el momento no tenía ninguna intención más allá de su amor fraternal.

Pero en cierto modo su corazón latía con rapidez cada vez que el pequeño de cabello negro le regalaba una sonrisa, la presión que siente en su estómago cada vez que está cerca de su hermano, los celos irracionales, hasta el hecho de que está obsesionado con saben en donde se encuentra en cada momento del día, pero se lo atribuía a que después de perderlo fueron los peores diez años de su vida, no quería pasar por la misma situación por segunda ocasión.

Lo cierto era que su hermano estaría más seguro si era protegido por él y por sus amigos los Vengadores, así que no debía alejarlo, hasta él mismo se daba cuenta que sería algo idiota el poner a los Vengadores en contra del Loki.

 

 

 

Como le prometió a los Vengadores salió de Asgard junto al niño muy temprano un viernes, ya no temía el que su hermano quisiera escapar o suplicara por quedarse con sus amigos, parecía que ambas partes estaban conscientes del daño que le acusaban al niño. No necesitaban de documentos para realizar el trato, Thor no prohibiría que los Vengadores vieran a Loki y ellos no intentarían llevárselo, se llevarían lo mejor posible por un bien en común.

Al llegar a la base el niño corrió dentro encontrándose con una enorme sorpresa, en un gran cartel adornado decía «Feliz Cumpleaños Lucas», una gran mesa con un pastel y regalos alrededor, y sus amigos los Vengadores de pie detrás.

— ¡¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?! — el niño estaba asombrado, ya que ciertamente el tiempo en Asgard no se contaba de la misma manera que en Midgard, por lo que a Thor también le sorprendió, ya era medio año desde que vio nuevamente aquellos ojos verdes.

—Han pasado casi tres meses desde que te fuiste — Wanda abrazó al niño con fuerza, mientras le llenaba de besos, los Vengadores le dieron más regalos al pequeño Loki, y con un delicioso pastel hecho por exsoldado acabaron la fiesta.

El Dios rubio casi no participó en la gran celebración para Loki, donde había juegos inflables tan grandes que le sorprendía que existieran, tiendas pequeñas de postres y diferentes bocadillos, hasta piñatas que golpeaban hasta que los dulces salieran, era tan raro ver a adultos jugar como niños, pero la verdadera razón por la cual no participó fue debido a que su cabeza estaba llena de las palabras dichas por la Valquiria.

Los Vengadores adoraban al niño y el pequeño los amaba a ellos, nunca dejarían que nada le pasara, de eso estaba completamente seguro Thor.

—No te excluyas — la voz de James le sorprendió, desde que se llevó a Loki con él, apenas y había cruzado palabra con él y debía admitir que se sentía avergonzado, después de todo era el único que les entendía.

—No quiero arruinarlo.

—Pasamos un mal momento, pero ya pasó, estamos en paz de nuevo, ¿no? — preguntó el exsoldado con una sonrisa y Thor no pudo evitar en responderla.

—Gracias.

—Somos una familia, Thor, puedes decir que pasamos por un mal momento, pero ahora estamos bien. Así son las familias.

—¿Una familia? — el exsoldado asintió pasándole un pequeño bocadillo.

—Thor — los ojos esmeraldas le miraron con curiosidad interrumpiendo a ambos hombres.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? — preguntó el hombre mayor al ver la mirada de curiosidad que le daba el niño, lucía indeciso.

—¿Podemos quedarnos unos días? – preguntó, era casi una súplica.

—Ese es el plan — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, la ver como el rostro del niño se iluminaba por completo.

—Gracias — el niño le abrazó. Era la primera vez que Loki se le acercaba con esa intención y muy dentro de él supo que aquella grieta que había provocado entre ambos estaba siendo cerrada, principalmente por las personas que en un principio lo obligaron a estar lejos de su hermano. Después de todo ellos parecían saber exactamente que decir para calmar la ansiedad y curiosidad de su Loki.

El niño se soltó rápidamente antes de subir de nuevo a los juegos dejando a Thor aun desconcertado, pocas veces en su vida había recibido un abrazo de Loki, y siempre era así de sorpresivo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes mucho por él — aconsejó Bucky dándole unos leves golpes en el hombro del Dios.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Ni nosotros.

El resto de la celebración la pasaron más tranquilos, Thor participó un poco y cuando nadie prestó la suficiente atención Loki se quedó profundamente dormido en uno de los sofás. El Dios se encargó de llevarlo a su habitación, la cual nuevamente estaba llena por los juguetes de Hawkeye, y Thor no pudo evitar sentir un tipo de celos por verlos, a pesar de ello lo dejo sobre la cama, arropándolo y dejando un beso en su frente. Entonces Thor se sintió asqueado, porque realmente quería besarlo en otra parte.

 

 

 

—Thor — la voz de Tony le hizo reaccionar, después del incomodo momento que paso con el niño se quedó en la sala en medio de la oscuridad, casi todos en la base ya se habían ido a la cama por lo que ver al hombre de ojos avellana le sorprendió. No se sentía con muchas ganas de tener una discusión.

—¿Qué quieres Stark? — la voz del Dios salió más tajante de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Luces tenso, solo estaba un poco contrariado — el Dios no pudo evitar sonreír, Tony nunca aceptaría cuando algo le preocupaba.

—No es nada.

—De acuerdo — Tony caminó hasta su «pequeño bar» donde se sirvió una bebida y a Thor le dio una cerveza. — Sé que has cuidado mucho de Kid, sé que te esfuerzas, pero algo debe andar muy mal si aun teniendo a Loki contigo te ves tan desdichado.

Thor no miró a Stark, debía de verse muy mal hasta el punto en el que el genio pudiera ver a través de él.

—Él no parece comprenderme.

—Lo sé — el genio no parecía sorprendido ante el comentario del rubio.

—Y no sé qué más hacer para que entienda quien es – exclamó frustrado.

—Es que ese es el problema.

—No entiendes.

—No, Thor tú no entiendes. Loki quizá ya no sea como antes, pero es mejor así, ahora solo recuerda su infancia, es comenzar de nuevo. ¿No puedes dejar que tu hermano comience desde cero? — las palabras dichas por Stark golpearon con fuerza al rubio despertando un nuevo miedo en él.

—Lo perderé – confesó sin poder evitarlo.

—No, Thor, no lo estas perdiendo, ni lo perderás, tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese Loki sigue ahí – respondió el genio con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En cuanto le devolviste sus recuerdos su actitud cambió un poco, su sonrisa es diferente, hasta el brillo de sus ojos — mencionó Stark con cierta ironía en su voz.

—¿Lo viste?

—Creo que lo hice, no estoy seguro, pero si sigues de esa manera solo harás que se confunda más —. El castaño se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar hablando. —Ábrete, quiérele tal y como es ahora, no le hagas pensar que solo es una copia del anterior Loki, que solo lo quieres por quien fue en el pasado.

—No es una copia.

—Eso piensa él —. Tony le dio una mirada que Thor no supo como interpretar.

—Te lo dijo.

—Sí — el genio tomó asiento frente al Dios. — Escucha, adoro a Loki como si fuera mi hijo, por eso, aunque nos odies no nos alejaremos de él. No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto – concluyó con cierta ironía en su voz.

—¿Y si algún día vuelve a ser el Loki que conociste?

—Si llega a pasar, solo me queda intentar comprenderlo, mi amor no puede desaparecer, ya que quiera o no, tu Loki y Kid Loki, vienen de la misma persona, lo que se traduce a que son las mismas personas. Es confuso — finalizó el genio mirando el licor en su vaso.

—¿De verdad lo querrías? – cuestionó incrédulo el Dios.

—Sigue siendo Kid, de la misma manera hay una parte del anterior Loki en él, si vuelve a ser como antes, una parte de Kid estaría en él. ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? – preguntó el genio con obviedad.

—Dijiste que estaba loco – reclamó.

—Lo dije, pero no dije que lo odiara – exclamó el genio.

—Casi te mata.

—Muchos lo han intentado, pero no soy una persona vengativa, casi nunca, y una vez que me calmo — soltó un suspiro para así beber el resto de su bebida. — Solo tienes que ver a James, comprendí que lo que hizo no fue su intención, que estaba siendo controlado, que nunca fue su intención, he llegado al punto en el que no solo lo perdone, sino que... tú sabes perfectamente que tenemos

—Estoy celoso.

—Sí, no tenemos la mejor relación, pero es así como lo acepte.

—Debo decir que el exsoldado tiene cierto encanto – Tony no pudo evitar elevar una de sus cejas con cierto recelo.

—Lo sé, es un maldito, lo sabe perfectamente y se aprovecha de eso.

—Aun creo que eres muy rudo con él.

—No puedo evitarlo – confesó el genio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es lo mismo que con Rogers, saben perfectamente como doblegarme. Sin embargo, con Rogers sabe cuándo detenerse y James te sonríe y todo desaparece a tu alrededor, accediendo siempre a lo que quiere.

—Eso quiere decir que quieres más a Barnes.

—Claro que no – respondió el genio con enfado. — Eso quiere decir que Barnes es un manipulador.

—De acuerdo, no me meteré, tal como tú no lo hiciste – el genio dio otro trago a su vaso. —¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

—Porque todos lo sabían, aunque no lo han visto con sus propios ojos – respondió el genio, ya que sabía exactamente a que se refería el Dios.

—No entiendo.

—Fue una coincidencia que yo viera como besabas a tu hermano, pero ya todos sospechábamos que tenían algo, esa insana manera de querer obtener a tu hermano a costa de todo, como lo defendías ante todos.

—Eso puede ser que tenía un complejo de hermanos

—Sí, pero también estaba el coqueteo, la manera en que él tan descaradamente te coqueteaba, eso sí no era parte del complejo

—Es complicado.

—Sí, todo lo es entre Dioses, he leído tanto sobre ustedes que hay cosas que son increíble de creer — confesó el castaño dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Thor. — No pienses tanto en el anterior Loki, no hay porque sufrir por alguien que sigue contigo —. El hombre de ojos avellana se levantó de su asiento, pero se detuvo de pronto para mirar seriamente a Thor — Pero es un niño aún, así que si lo tocas te cortaré el….

—No lo haré, no lo haría, Stark — rio nerviosamente Thor, ganándose una vez más una mirada de advertencia por parte del genio antes de irse.

 

 

 Ese niño de ojos verdes lo estaba enloqueciendo, no sólo lo lastimó por su propia codicia y celos, sino que también lo obligó a ir a un lugar que no quería, pero a pesar de todo eso su hermano no intentó escapar.

¿Por qué razón no quiso escapar? Quizá porque sabía que no habría manera de hacerlo. Pero su hermano nunca era de los de hacer valer sus caprichos, se guardaba todo para él. Tal vez era parte su culpa, si seguía siendo de la misma manera solo obligaría al pequeño a seguir el mismo camino de su hermano en el pasado, porque siempre supo que Loki nunca quiso hacer todo eso, que se arrepentía en ocasiones de lo sucedido y que solo buscaba tener lo que el actual pequeño Loki tenía. Una familia, personas en las cuales confiar, personas que no lo criticaran, personas que lo amaban.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes de cualquier otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios.
> 
> El capítulo de esta semana tardó un poco en salir, lo siento mucho, pero no quería fallarles así que aquí lo tienen. Si ven algún error favor de avisarme.


	18. 17

**17**

 

La vida es como una carretera con muchas desviaciones e intersecciones, el camino es largo y muchas veces cansado, en ocasiones verás personas yendo hacia la misma dirección, en autos viejos, nuevos, raros, en compañía, solos o hasta caminando. No todos tenemos las mismas posibilidades, pero cada uno lo hace de la manera en que creen que es la adecuada. Habrá personas que sabrán que hacer con su vida, mientras otras parecerán confundidas, sin saber el camino que deben tomar para ir a casa.

Pero todas esas personas pueden hacer de su vida lo que les plazca, sin embargo, Kid Loki tiene ya un camino señalado, solo debe de seguirlo diligentemente, debe obedecer las indicaciones que le dan, y aunque muchas personas se encuentren a su alrededor lo cierto es que se siente más solo que cualquier otra persona en aquella larga autopista. A veces al pequeño le encantaría dejar a un lado la pesada carga y salir corriendo, pero le era imposible, no podía huir de su destino, aunque eso mismo deseara.

La razón era debido que, aunque Kid Loki tenía una consciencia completamente separada al Loki adulto, las personas lo trataban como una simple copia, quizá no eran todos, pero lo cierto es que aun en las personas que decían que lo amaban y protegían; en sus miradas el pequeño Loki podía ver un poco de inseguridad, de precaución y no los podía culpar por ello.

El Loki que vivió antes de él había dejado su camino tallado de tal manera que todo el mundo creía que mentía, por lo mismo no confiaban plenamente en él, así fueran los Vengadores como su hermano, nadie confiaba en él y eso era una constante que lo hacía dudar de él mismo.

Podía comprender que las personas que conocieron a Loki tuvieran dudas cuando él hablaba, pero que completos desconocidos llegaran a decir que él mentía le hacía enojar enormemente, y todo sucedió cuando publicó en Instagram, una foto suya en el mundo de los Vanir, junto en una bella luna, de fondo el cielo estaba llena de estrellas, pero no era lo único que en ese momento estaba adornando por una aurora de colores como el arcoíris, que sobresalía aún más en aquel oscuro tapiz, era tan increíble que el mismo Loki estaba fascinado. Enseguida obtuvo buenos comentarios, pero otros eran sobre que era un buen trabajo de Photoshop, por supuesto que Loki no podía permitir que dijeran que mentía, por lo que se esforzó por decir que era real y fue cuando empezaron a decirle mentiroso. Esos desconocidos no conocían a Kid y aun creían que mentía. Frustrado dejó de intentar de convencer a esos insensatos humanos.

No obstante, él nunca admitiría lo mucho que le afectaba el que no creyeran en él, tendía a ocultar la verdad que no era lo mismo que mentir. Loki era un embaucador y muy dentro de él le gustaba serlo, quizá eso era una manifestación de su anterior personalidad. Intentaba no engañar a las personas, actuar como el niño que recordaba que era, pero su mente era un caos, no tenía recuerdos de su Francia y en un intento de regresar aquellas memorias intentaba hablar francés con Natasha y Bucky cuando podía, pero no funcionaba.

Y cada vez era peor, debido a que últimamente escuchaba una molesta voz dentro de su cabeza que se atrevía a hablar en los momentos menos indicados a pesar de que se lo había prohibido, era tan difícil el mantenerlo callado, el verdadero problema era cuando comenzaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos, los cuales resaltaban más cuando estaba junto a los Vengadores y lo comprobó una vez que volvió a Midgard.

_«El Cap tienen un bello rostro, sé porque te gusta, porque te mira con gentileza. Es como miel. ¡Oh capitán, puede ser mi héroe!»_

—¡Te puedes callar! —la pastosa voz con la que se refería a Steve le puso los pelos de punta que no se percató que había hablado en voz alta.

Las miradas de los vengadores se dirigieron a él, y no era para menos, se encontraban en la gran mesa de la base desayunando cuando la voz del pequeño se alzó sobre las demás llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Kid? — el tono empleado por Stark era de desconcierto, había un tipo de connotación que Kid Loki no pudo distinguir, pero que claramente era peligrosa.

—Lo siento, es que el comentario de tío Clint fue de mal gusto —. No era una mentira, realmente el comentario de Barton le pareció de mal gusto, pero la verdad era que no le había hablado al arquero, y sabía que los Vengadores eran demasiado listos como para darse cuenta de que no era del todo verdad, pero no hicieron ningún comentario, es más parecía que le siguieron el juego, quizá solo estaba pensando demasiado en el hecho de que pudieran ver a través de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el querer enseñar a todos los jóvenes Vengadores a tirar con el arco? — cuestionó sin esperar una respuesta. — ¡Soy un excelente maestro!

—Claro — respondió molesto. De nuevo el tema de conversación se dirigía a los «fantásticos Jóvenes Vengadores». No era para menos que Kid Loki los odiara, después de todo, ahora toda la atención de la super familia se centraba en aquellos jóvenes.

—Lo cierto es que ya estás muy viejo para enseñar, Barton —bromeó Bucky desatando las risas de parte de todos los presentes, menos la de Loki, en momentos como ese quizá era mejor escuchar a la voz en su cabeza.

—¿No soy un excelente maestro, Lucas? — pero al momento en que le pedían participar en las conversaciones podía despejar su cabeza y no escuchar a nadie en su cabeza y claro que ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se pudiera enfadar con alguien más.

—Lo eres, es raro ya no verte más como Hawkeye – cuando se enteró que su viejo maestro entregó su manto a su sucesor, Loki se sorprendió ante la noticia, no podía creer que no vería nuevamente a ese hombre que hacía chistes de mal gusto sin su característico traje, arco y flechas.

—Yo también lo extraño, pero seamos sinceros, pequeño. De todos ustedes soy el más humano, envejezco con rapidez, claro sin contar a cierto científico que es mayor que yo — afirmó el arquero regalándole un giño al niño, provocando una sonrisa en él, al menos aun podía contar con su amado tío Clint.

—Te estoy escuchando ex Legolas y eso es falso, te ves mucho más viejo que yo —. Las risas de los presentes ayudaban mucho a que la confundida mente de Loki se calmara y relajara, siempre y cuando no hablaran sobre los «otros».

—Seamos sinceros, Tony, de todos estos super hombres aquí sentados, somos simples humanos que envejecemos rápidamente — manifestó el ex arquero con cierta burla, aunque un toque de melancolía se asomaba tras su mirada.

—No importa lo super hombres o mujeres que sean, yo soy mucho mejor — aseveró el genio provocando que cierta ironía se manifestara entre los presentes.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas — respondió Clint, esperando que el ego de Tony disminuyera al ignorarlo. — Lo cierto es que ya no estoy hecho para esto, en realidad solo seguía con los Vengadores porque son un montón de brutos que si me tienen lejos por mucho tiempo se meten en problemas, pero ahora que las cosas parecen más calmadas sé que puedo ir a descansar por fin junto a mi familia y espero que durante mi ausencia no vuelva a suceder una pelea o desaparezca medio universo. La ultima vez ya fue demasiado aterrador y no es una época que me guste recordar.

—Tranquilo, ya tenemos todo controlado, además tenemos más compañeros en caso de que suceda una amenaza — exclamó con una sonrisa Natasha mientras bebía de su taza de café mirando a su fiel amigo.

—¿Por cierto no es tu hijo parte de los Jóvenes Vengadores? — preguntó Bucky, pero enseguida recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de Steve, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

—Sí, mi dulce Francis, gracias a cierto tonto genio ha decidido vivir aquí en la ciudad y dejarnos — exclamó el arquero con dramatismo. — Aunque lo cierto es que un chico muy fuerte e inteligente, eso no lo voy a negar, estoy tan orgulloso de él.

—No seas dramático, te lo consulté primero — se defendió el genio, pero antes de que pudiera agregar más a su comentario, Loki llamó la atención de los Vengadores.

—¿Yo no formaré parte de los Jóvenes Vengadores? – se formó un breve silencio en la sala en donde los Vengadores se miraron entre ellos.

El pequeño Loki miró a cada uno de los Vengadores, entre ellos hablaban sobre los nuevos Vengadores, dejándolo a él fuera de la conversación. No podía creer que solo hacía dos años ellos mismo le habían dicho que él formaría parte de ese grupito de niños. Mas que entristecido estaba molesto, era como si ellos se hubieran olvidado por completo de él, de las promesas realizadas, a veces era como si él ya no existiera o fuera importante.

—Lucas, no creo que Thor quisiera que participaras, además de que aun eres muy joven, la edad actual es de 15 a 20 años, así que…

—No entro en ese rango debido a que aún tengo 12 — soltó sabiendo perfectamente lo que el hombre de ojos avellana diría, a pesar de cuanto lo idolatraba le molestaba que él no lo apoyara con sus decisiones.

_«Claro, solo eres un niño, ya no eres importante para ellos, por eso ellos no esperaron a que crecieras y empezaron la iniciativa sin ti»_

—Quizá en tres años más tu hermano te quiera dejar formar parte de ellos — la voz de Steve llamó su atención, provocando también que la furia que crecía dentro de él disminuyera solo un poco.

—Mi hermano no quiere que forme parte de ella, es como si solo me quisiera para él, solo es un egoísta, como siempre lo ha sido, no ha cambiado en nada — exclamó irritado. Siempre era todo sobre si su hermano quería o no, así fue en el pasado y ahora en el presente. Su destino era simplemente vivir a la sombra del grandioso Thor. A pesar de todo ello no podía evitar querer y admirar a su hermano y eso lo molestaba aún más.

_«Es cierto, pero no es malo que Thor te quiera solo para él, debes de comprenderlo, eres Loki, así que Thor te quiere solo para él, créeme que puedes sacar mucho provecho de ello, si sabes exactamente que hacer»_

—Eres ahora lo único de su familia que le queda, es obvio que no quiera perderte…

—¡Cállate! —los presentes miraron a Loki sorprendidos, no se lo había dicho a Bucky, él no sería capaz de levantarle la voz a Bucky, solo quería callar esa voz en su cabeza, que lo dejara en paz, que dejara de usar ese tono lascivo que le daba escalofríos —Yo…

—Comprendemos que estés molesto, Lucas, después de todo te propusimos que formaras parte de la propuesta de los Jóvenes Vengadores, pero aun puedes hacerlo, en unos años más, realmente no queremos que algo te pase, aun eres joven, siempre hemos querido que lleves una vida normal —la voz tranquila de Bucky le hizo volver en sí antes de enloquecer por completo, sabía que tenía que aprender a controlar esos arranques antes de que realmente lo etiquetaran de loco.

—Mi vida no es de lo más normal y él también me expone — dijo provocando que los presentes se miraran entre sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Loki miró a todos, no tenía una respuesta y sabía que si decía la verdad una pelea se acercaría. No quería más discusiones, entre más peleaban más fuerte y constante era esa voz.

—Al llevarme entre los reinos, sé que el anterior Loki hizo cosas terribles, si los demás saben que regresé, quizá pueda despertar miedo nuevamente, y que intenten acabar conmigo, hasta donde sé no soy muy querido y seguro alguien impulsado por el miedo quiera terminar conmigo…

_«Eres todo un pequeño mentiroso»_

_—No lo soy y no es del todo una mentira —_ respondió mentalmente, no quería parecer desequilibrado, al menos no nuevamente.

—Tú no das miedo — Loki miró al arquero con una leve sonrisa, pero negó.

—Eso no es cierto, todos los _aesir_ me miran de esa manera como si fuera a saltar y matarlos a todos ellos de un momento a otro.

_«Podríamos hacerlo, si quieres»_

No supo que fue aquello, pero la proposición de aquella voz no fue para nada descabellada, a veces eso era lo que deseaba, y esa idea también le asustaba mucho.

—Lucas… — los verdes ojos se encontraron con unos cálidos ojos azules, tan intensos que quería hundirse en ellos en busca de paz.

—Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco solo.

—No lo estas, nos tienes a nosotros, siempre será de esa manera —le aseguró Clint, pero sabía que mentía, sabía que era así. Le prometían estar a su lado y desaparecían o hacían a un lado, como si no fuera nada.

—No es cierto, me terminarán abandonando —dijo por fin, tenía miedo de terminar solo y enloquecido.

—Ce n'est pas vrai — intervino Natasha al ver que el niño estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad.

—Tout le monde ment toujours —respondió a su tía, estaba cansado de que le dijeran cuanto le querían cuando sentía que no era de esa manera.

—Nous ne vous mentirais pas — Kid miró a Bucky, hablar en francés de alguna manera le ayudaba a relajarse.

_«Claro que mienten, todos lo hacen»_

Los ojos de Loki se movieron entre todos los presentes, buscando a alguien que pudiera decir la verdad.

—Estoy cansado de las mentiras.

_«Pero si tú también mientes, ahora mismo lo acabas de hacer al no decir realmente a donde te lleva Thor con sus famosas misiones»_

—Nadie te esta mintiendo — la voz del genio realmente le sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que fuera él precisamente el que fuera a decir aquello, Tony era un experto mintiendo, así como en ocultar la verdad y se había mantenido en silencio durante casi toda la cena simplemente observándolo.

—Somos una familia… — aseguró Steve provocando que girara a verlo.

—¿Lo somos? — cuestionó mirando a Steve a los ojos.

—Lo somos, eres un niño fuerte y confiable, y estamos orgullosos en lo que te has convertido, siempre hemos sabido que eres increíble, después de todo sobreviviste completamente solo en el frío invierno de Francia — mencionó Bucky con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, aun así, quiero que me tomen en cuenta para los Jóvenes Vengadores, sin importar lo que Thor diga, quiero que ustedes me lo prometan — dijo el niño esperando que los adultos pudieran hacerle esa promesa.

—Entonces es una promesa —aseguró el de ojos avellana.

—Creo que tendrá que escucharnos ahora por la fuerza — comentó Bucky cruzando sus brazos con una media sonrisa.

« _Ese hombre podría derretir a un glaciar con esa mirada y sonrisa ardiente, creo que Bucky también es una buena opción para nosotros»_

Loki prefirió ignorar a la molesta voz en su cabeza.

—Creo que es momento de descansar, mañana volverás a Asgard —recordó Natasha dejando un leve golpe en el hombro ajeno.

—No quiero volver —dijo esperando quizá que sus amigos le dijeran que se quedaran.

—Una semana pasa rápido.

Era obvio que por ahora nadie se interpondría, pero aun así tenia la esperanza de quedarse junto a ellos.

 

 

 

Entre más solo se encontraba más molesta era aquella voz.

_«No confíes en nadie, ni en Thor ni en tu madre Tony, ni en tu padre Steve»_

—Ya te dije que te callaras.

_«Pero me gusta hablar, eres un niño, tienes mucho que aprender»_

—Y tú deberías aprender cuando estar callado

« _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú sabes perfectamente quién soy»_

_—Sí es así, entonces deberías tú decirme la verdad de porque estas metido en mi cabeza molestándome._

_«¿Y perderme de la diversión?, claro que no»_

_—Entonces solo debo seguir ignorándote._

A pesar de que la voz seguía hablando por su parte la ignoró tratando de pensar en cuanto podría confiar en las personas que lo rodeaban

La puerta de su habitación fue tocada de pronto, delatando detrás de ella a Steve con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola – Loki se levantó de su cama mirando a Steve frente a él, sintiéndose un poco confundido al respecto.

—Hola, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó al ver al hombre acercarse lentamente a él, hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Steve era todo lo que al pequeño Loki deseaba, era dulce, tierno y delicado cada vez que lo tocaba, tenia algo que le gustaba tanto, que no quería separarse del hombre mayor. Quizá no era una simple admiración, pero siendo él solo un niño de doce años, no prestaba atención a esas cosas, además siempre que llegaba a agitarse un poco él regresaba.

« _Es tan tierno el primer amor, pero eres un niño. El capitán no te mirará nunca de manera romántica, al menos que quieras que te ayude para enamorarlo, yo sé algunos trucos que te podrían servir de mucho y tenerlo a tus pies»_

—¿Sobre qué? — preguntó. Trató de ocultar su sonrojo y alejar las cosas dichas por la voz de su cabeza.

—Sé que te sientes confundido, sé que es difícil que después de todos los planes que hicimos como familia, como el llevarte a una escuela y formar parte de un grupo de jóvenes no se hicieran realidad, es demasiada información que procesar, y quiero disculparme por no poder cumplir aquellas promesas que hicimos — las palabras dichas por el adulto eran tan sinceras que no podía estar molesto, ahora su corazón se sentía estrujarse en su interior.

—Lo entiendo, realmente entiendo lo que dicen y las dificultades que eso conlleva, pero nada es lo que imagine, y los recuerdos en mi cabeza…

_«Detente»_

—¿Recuerdos? — cuestionó el capitán y el niño elevó su rostro a verlo — ¿son malos tus recuerdos?

—No, solo es que entonces Thor también era el favorito de todos y hacían lo que él decía —respondió, esperando que con ello Steve estuviera satisfecho y no siguiera preguntando, la voz dentro de él le advertía que no debía mencionarlo y por algún motivo obedeció.

—No hacemos lo que Thor dice, es un común acuerdo en el que hemos llegado por tu bien — le aseguró el de ojos azules, por lo que el niño solo asintió. —Además, Thor te adora, estoy seguro de ello, ¿no lo piensas igual?

—Es agradable, pero aun así siento que no es suficiente, me siento tan solo, sé que ustedes están conmigo, pero no lo puedo evitar…– los fuertes brazos del rubio lo tomaron con fuerza, y solo fue en ese momento que Loki se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Tranquilo, no lo estas, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti y te amamos, somo tu familia, y es algo que nunca debes de olvidar– Loki se refugió en aquellos brazos, en aquella calidez y en esa dulce voz que era como la miel y que le daba seguridad.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en esa posición hasta que el carraspeo de alguien los hizo separarse.

—Kid.

—Señor Stark.

—Esa es una tierna escena — aseguró para así acercarse a ellos. —Es hora de descansar.

—Bien, me voy yo primero —Steve le regalo una caricia en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ven siéntate aquí conmigo —Stark se sentó en la cama y Loki obedeció casi enseguida posicionándose a su lado.

El hombre de ojos castaños miró por largo rato la pared frente a ellos, como si en ella estuvieran las palabras que debía decirle al niño a su lado, lo que hacía que Loki se sintiera solo más intranquilo, sabía perfectamente que el hombre mayor se había pasado casi toda la cena observándolo, sin embargo, no quería decirle porque parecía que estaba enloqueciendo.

—De acuerdo, lo escucho — Habían pasado tantos minutos que se sentía un poco frustrado de que el hombre se mantuviera solo en silencio.

—Sé que algo te pasa, no sé qué es, pero últimamente has actuado distante y como si estuvieras en la luna — los ojos avellana se toparon con los verdes, era como si Stark quisiera entrar en él y ver si mentía o decía la verdad.

_«Vamos, miéntele, es solo una pequeña mentira, sabes bien que si se entera de que he regresado toda su confianza desaparecerá de ti. Tú lo amas, así que no quieres que se aleje de ti, por lo que solo debes hacer lo que te diga»_

—Se lo diré —Tony le sonrió.

Definitivamente Loki era un buen mentiroso, ya que a pesar de lo mal que se sentía a mentirle, a pesar de lo triste que se encontraba, le sonrió también.

—Confió en ti, Lucas, por favor no hagas que esa confianza desaparezca.

_«Oh… se pondrá tan triste cuando sepa que realmente le has mentido»_

—No lo haré —aseveró con firmeza y al parecer Tony no tuvo duda de él.

—Eres un niño increíble, te queremos mucho Kid, descansa, yo no te daré un abrazo como Steve — Kid rio al escucharlo y aquel hombre salió de la habitación dejándolo atrás.

Quizá no era tan afectuoso como los demás, pero lo cierto era que era quien haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien y también que sería el mas afectado cuando supiera que le estaba mintiendo, era seguro que Tony lo odiaría y era algo que no le gustaba imaginas porque las lágrimas amenazarían con salir.

_«Claramente desconfía de ti, Stark siempre ha sido un hombre muy listo y perspicaz, con todo el conocimiento que tiene puede hilar muchas cosas que resultan volverse realidad. Debes tener cuidado sino quieres que descubra que le has mentido.»_

_—Estaría muy decepcionado…_

_«No lo necesitas, no necesitas a nadie para hacer lo que quieras, recuerda que solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, solo te tienes a ti mismo»_

_—No es cierto, los tengo a ellos._

La voz en su cabeza no dijo nada, quizá porque era cierto, Kid Loki los tenía a ellos, a los sorprendentes Vengadores, pero Loki, el verdadero Loki solo se tenía a sí mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

La arena del reloj cayó a gran velocidad, las estaciones pasaban en un suspirar y Loki se sentía de alguna forma cada vez más solo, sino fuera por Ikol, (así le llamó a la voz a su cabeza), seguramente se aburriría contantemente por ello, sin embargo, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía su amada familia en Midgard.

Se enteró de que la primera generación de los Vengadores quería independizarse, Clint estaba triste porque su pequeño Francis había renunciado a su manto diciendo que, aunque admiraba a su padre no era lo que quería, se sorprendió el saber que ahora lo tenía una chica.

También que al parecer nadie parecía tan afectado ante lo que el proyecto de los nuevos Vengadores no era exactamente como deseaban, aunque según palabras de Stark era que eran jóvenes y realmente aun no sabían lo que querían.

Quizá lo peor de todos los años en los que estuvo de Asgard a Midgard, yendo de un lado a otro era que no parecía pertenecer a ningún lado, no encajaba con los aesir y tampoco con los humanos, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería a Thor tanto como a los Vengadores, o quizá solo un poco más.

Las noticias siempre eran sobre los jóvenes Vengadores, que le provocaban cierta envidia, el primer grupo estaba conformado por el hijo mayor de Hawkeye y si era sincero, era idéntico a su muy querido tío, solo que Francis tenía el cabello rubio.

Si tuviera que decir como odiaba la manera en la que Clint alababa tanto a su joven hijo al ser tan bueno en su trabajo, seguramente Barton no le seguiría consintiendo de la misma manera de siempre a pesar de contar ya con 14 años. Pero ahora él ya no se encontraba con los Jóvenes Vengadores, ahora era una chica llamada Kate y Clint parecía estar también muy orgulloso de ella.

Pero no solo era Francis y Kate, sino también el increíble Iron Land que, aunque Tony no lo alabara de manera tan exagerada como lo hacía Clint hacia los nuevos Hawkeye, sabía que estaba orgulloso de ese chico.

Y después estaba Patriota, en el cual Steve y Bucky parecían tan orgullosos, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual lo estaban, aunque siendo sincero cada vez que lo veía era como ver una combinación entre esos dos grandes hombres.

Y casi tan molesto estaba de Wiccan que tenía encantado a Strange y la Bruja Escarlata y era muy difícil el llamar la atención del hechicero, aunque quizá Wanda era la que estaba más apegada a Wiccan.

Después estaba Hulkling que no sabía de donde había salido, pero todos los Vengadores parecían conocerlo, a pesar de que en el tiempo que convivio con ellos nunca lo hubieran mencionado y casi olvidaba a Cassie la hija de un super héroe que formó parte de los Vengadores hacía un tiempo y ahora era su hija quien seguía sus pasos.

Se sentía de alguna manera desplazado, todos los jóvenes vengadores eran como la contraparte de cada uno de los vengadores, ambos grupos se complementaban y apoyaban, y él solo era el hermano de Thor, encerrado en un mundo que no era el suyo, aun siendo visto con desconfianza de todos los aesir.

Lo cierto era que desde hace meses sus tutores solo lo visitaban de vez en cuando, no era tan recurrente, quizá era porque Midgard por algún extraño motivo estaba teniendo más problemas y además tenían a niños a los cuales entrenar.

Mientras él, aunque conocía hechizos, memorizaba todo lo aprendido, no se encontraba motivado. Seguía sin comprender porqué tenía que hacerlo, después de todo parecía que no formaría parte de los jóvenes Vengadores.

 

—Stark quiere que vayas a la inauguración de la torre de los jóvenes Vengadores — la cena era casi siempre el único momento en el que podía hablar con Thor, ya que normalmente se la pasaban en misiones, peleando y gritando, por lo que solo se podía decir que hablaban tranquilamente al momento de comer.

Ciertamente en los últimos años se había vuelto cercanos, el cariño y admiración que poseía hacia Thor le motivaba solo un poco a aprender magia y seguir siendo Kid Loki, de esa manera podía ayudarlo a salir de los problemas en los que se metía su hermano por no pensar en un plan antes de actuar.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, sigo creyendo que quiere que formes parte de ellos – por algún motivo Loki se molestó ante las palabras dichas por el Dios. Claro que quería a su hermano, pero como hermanos su trabajo era llevarle la contraria, no importaba si uno de ellos era más viejo que un milenio.

—¿Y por qué no? — cuestionó tratando de controlar el malestar que le provocaba que Thor le negara algo.

—No creo que sea bueno que estés con ellos, además perteneces a Asgard — respondió y por lo visto el rubio no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una discusión.

—Tonto hermano, déjame decirte que Asgard está ahora en Midgard si algo le pasa no hay ni Midgard ni Asgard. Y hasta donde tengo entendido eres el defensor de los nueve mundos.

_«Tan idiota como siempre, tiene su encanto»_

La voz ya era una parte de él, de tal manera que el escucharla no le desconcertaba tanto como lo hacía en años anteriores, ahora se encontraba tranquilo y sabía cómo ignorarla.

—Lo sé, pero... — Thor le miró un poco confundido.

—No sé porque te molesta, sería bueno, sería como un entrenamiento —sugirió tratando de que Thor pudiera acceder sin mucha pelea.

—Después hablaremos de eso.

Thor salió del salón dejando a un muy molesto y consternado Loki.

_«No ha cambiado, siempre huye cuando no sabe cómo enfrentarme, es tierno de cierta manera»_

Era normal que Ikol dijera cosas sugerentes de vez en cuando y como siempre se negaba a creer aquello que le fuera demasiado difícil de digerir, pero todas las pruebas de ello lo tenían frente a sus ojos. Desde las insistentes recriminaciones por parte de Stark a Thor de que tuviera cuidado con la manera en que lo trataba hasta la manera en que Thor lo miraba. No era un idiota y por el momento realmente quería vivir en una constante negación, y no romper la imagen de buen hermano que tenía sobre su hermano.

 

 

* * *

 

La luz de una lampara le daba la suficiente luz para leer mientras el resto de la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, mientras tanto otra persona se escabullía en la habitación, solo fue un segundo cuando ya se encontraba en la esquina de la cama donde no la oscuridad era más intensa.

La luz que bañaba el rostro de Loki le daba ese aire misterioso, era una belleza tan irresistible que, si no fuera porque era una persona tan bromista y fastidioso, tendría muchos más pretendientes de los que actualmente tenía. Sin embargo, para la persona que se encontraba de pie, Loki era el ser más hermoso que pudiera existir. La blanca piel, el cabello negro y esos ojos verdes harían enloquecer a cualquiera, además esa actitud retadora lo hacía más irresistible.

—¿Seguirás mirándome de esa manera o dirás algo? —Thor miró con cierto asombro, quizá no había sido tan sigiloso como él se lo imaginó. Salió de las penumbras para así acercarse a su hermano que se encontraba aun con la vista en el libro, quizá nunca podría confesar que la manera en que lo ignoraba su hermano era tan atrayente.

—Quería verte — respondió. Salió de la penumbra para que así la luz de la única lámpara encendida en la habitación le dejase ver.

—Thor, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que quieres más que solo verme —la mirada de Loki se dirigió a la de Thor, ambos compartían cierta complicidad, que al mismo Dios del Trueno provocó una sonrisa.

—Hermano, eres realmente malo al insinuar tales cosas — el Dios del engaño cambió de posición en la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella, la majestuosidad con la cual lucía era digna de un príncipe, una combinación entre elegancia y sensualidad enmarcaba cada uno de esos movimientos.

—No soy malo, al menos que realmente quieras que los sea, si es de tal manera te puedes retirar de mis aposentos, quiero seguir leyendo tranquilamente — Loki tenía su encanto para hacer sentir mal a las personas, sin embargo, Thor era casi inmune a eso, y era debido que era masoquista de alguna manera y le encantaba que lo rechazaran.

Ante la insinuante batalla que se aproximaba, el rubio se sentó al lado de su hermano solo para ver aquella cara con el ceño fruncido, la cama cedió un poco ante su peso y el cuerpo de Loki se inclinó hacia el suyo sin que lo pudiera evitar, la vestimenta de su hermano que consistía solo en una simple bata verde de la más fina seda que existía en Asgard, dejaba a la vista el desnudo pecho de Loki y el Dios del trueno estaba seguro de que no había otra prenda debajo de ella, lo que le provocaba que el cuero de los pantalones empezara a sentirse ajustado.

—Hermano, debes de estar sordo ya que te dije que salieras de mi habitación — la voz de Loki era pastosa, arrastraba cada palabra como si de una serpiente se tratara y eso solo provocaba que Thor lo deseara aún más.

—Obviamente entendí mal, pensé que querías algo más de mí —la mano de Thor se deslizó sobre la rodilla de Loki y de esa manera deslizar sus manos callosas sobre la suave piel de su hermano hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

—Al menos que quieras quedarte sin mano, quítala de ahí — siseó el menor mirando fijamente los ojos azules.

—Hermano, no juegues conmigo, sé perfectamente lo que deseas — Thor obligó al contrario a caer en la cama mientras le abría ambas piernas.

—Creo que te has equivocado, nadie sabe lo que deseo realmente —Loki habló de tal manera que a Thor le pareció un poco confuso.

—Entonces ten esto presente, ahora mismo te deseo —Loki sonrió ante las palabras del contrario.

El mayor abrió la bata del contrario, y frente a él se presentaba el pecho y abdomen del contrario tan pálido como si de un chocolate blanco se tratara, Thor se inclinó para así deslizar su lengua sobre él, saboreándolo, disfrutándolo.

—Lo sé, eres tan obvio.

—Es tu culpa, aprovechas cada oportunidad para incitarme frente a todos —recriminó el contrario mientras su boca se deslizó al pezón izquierdo del contrario y morderlo con cierta fuerza en busca de venganza.

—Me gustaría ver lo que has querido hacerme desde la tarde — la voz entrecortada del azabache solo provocaba que Thor quisiera escuchar más de ello, por lo que sonrió ante la invitación para de esa manera despojarse de su camisa.

A pesar de que Loki quería tocar el cuerpo del rubio, se abstuvo, solo quería que su amado hermano lo quisiera a enloquecer. Él deseaba que su hermano lo amara hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, ese sería el castigo que tenía que pagar por todas las veces en las que se burló de él, por todas las veces en las que lo ignoró.

La mano de Thor no era suave, era dura, desesperada y tosca, lo podía notar en su piel el Dios de la mentira, el cuerpo del rubio estaba caliente y contrastaba contra las manos frías de Loki, quien llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del rubio para así separarlo de su pezón y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Thor… —susurró. Loki sabía perfectamente que sentidos estimular en su hermano mayor para que de esa manera su hermano se excitara mucho más.

 —Loki… ¡por Surtur!, estoy tan caliente, no quiero esperar — Thor se terminó de desvestir, estaba ansioso, Loki lo podía ver, en el calor que desprendía el contrario, en la desesperación de sus ojos, en la tosquedad de sus manos.

—Tienes suerte, hermano, ya me he preparado — Loki se levantó de la cama para así girarse en la cama, levantó sus caderas y con ayuda de sus manos abrió ambos glúteos para así mostrar su interior que ya se encontraba dilatado y demasiado húmedo. Thor se movió satisfecho, quería meter su pene en aquel interior apretado que parecía palpitar ante la anticipación. Tomó su longitud para así masturbarlo un momento antes de adentrarse en él de un solo golpe.

El calor lo invadió hasta el punto en que era insoportable, el placer lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, de tal manera que no pudo evitar soltar el fuerte jadeo que salió de su boca.

 

 

Loki despertó inundado de placer, su cuerpo estaba caliente, su cuerpo sudoroso, claramente tenía una erección entre sus pantalones, pero el problema era su cabeza, esos recuerdos esos sucios recuerdos, la mirada de Thor taladrando su cabeza. Loki y Thor eran más que hermanos, y su cuerpo ahora parecía desear más de aquel sueño, pero él era Kid Loki, no Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios que me regalan. Ofrezco una disculpa por dejar la historia sin actualizar por mucho tiempo, agradezco también a las personas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo con un comentario. 
> 
> En caso de que se encuentre algún error de escritura por favor háganmelo saber, se lo agradeceré mucho.
> 
> Nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
